RWBY: Silver Legacy
by Jdbl00d
Summary: Ruby Rose is now the only known proof of the existence of those with Silver Eyes, whose history have now been lost to the most unknowable time in the world of Remnant. Unbeknownst to her, that history has survived, and now Ruby faces not just another possible threat to the world, but the chance to discover the legacies left behind by her kind.
1. Prologue

**Kingdom of Mistral, City of Sekijin**

He stalked the rooftops, his hood pulled over his head to protect him from the cold night air. Below him, hundreds of lights lit up the streets; a sign of the numerous people below. The city of Sekijin was the main hub of Mistral's militia, remaining within the mountains north of the capital city itself. From this place, Mistral forces could be called to any location in the continent of Anima, using the massive mountain ports as their airship bays.

He watched the checkpoint up ahead, one that watched the road leading to the main militia headquarters stationed here. The military presence was heavier here, with sizeable troop platoons manning the checkpoints and heavily armed airships patrolling above. He watched as an armoured transport flew by, escorted by a squadron of smaller ships. He crouched low as he observed the transport fly past, entering the base's airspace. He didn't need to see him to know that General Shen, Mistral's head security chief and an important member on its council, was on board.

He slipped back behind the buildings, obscuring himself from any potential patrols as he made his way to the base, jumping from roof to roof. He hugged the walls, peeking around corners to check for any civilians whilst keeping a watchful eye on the airships above. He had to be careful to ensure he wasn't spotted, lest it ruin his entire mission. Thankfully, the buildings provided enough cover against them as he made his way closer to the base, squeezing between the buildings and keeping to the shadows, his dark cloak doing well to conceal him further.

Soon enough, he was close. However, with the base being settled on a higher plateau, infiltration was not going to be an easy task. Certainly, he could try to traverse the cliffs, but even that wouldn't get him inside the base, the walls blocking out anything except an airship while the only entrance; a long and winding staircase, would not be possible to use without getting caught, especially with the massive spotlights that hung all across the mountainous terrain accompanied by watchtowers. It was quite ironic that his plan hinged on _actually_ getting caught. However, there was one thing he had to do before that. His hand now moved to the small pocket upon his shirt. At all cost, what he held needed to be delivered.

He watched the land around, looking around for an opportunity to smuggle inside. He then saw something that broke the natural shape of the landscape, a cylindrical pipe that jutted out from the side of the plateau, continuing upwards toward the base. Possibly a form of plumbing or drainage, even a base needed a way to maintain its own hygiene after all. He examined further, noting how the pipe hugged the landscape, thus remaining out of the range of the spotlights. That, he decided, was his best way in.

He leaped off the building, the twenty story drop meaning nothing to him as his gloved hand gripped the wall of the building, slowing his momentum as much as possible. As soon as he landed, he rolled into the shadows, making his way toward the pipe. Once he reached it, he pried open the metal grille, entering the pipe and ensuring that the soldiers would not notice him.

Soon enough, he reached the interior of the base, now seeing the lights penetrating the darkness from above due to some iron grilles. As he had suspected, he was within a drainage system meant to prevent flooding in the military compound by the rain. He surmised that there were other areas where drainage was located, therefore continuing his exploration underneath.

Soon enough, he found a location where he could exit stealthily, the area appearing to be some sort of storage facility. Carefully, he lifted the drainage grille, checking to make sure no one was nearby. He quickly emerged, taking cover behind what he could only assume were Dust crates. Peeking around his cover, he could see the door that led to the outside, where heavy troop patrols waited.

He then saw as a Mistral trooper walked right by the doors, stopping to stand guard. Seeing his opportunity, he hefted his cane and threw it straight at him, hitting the back of his head. As the guard faltered, he dashed right up, grabbing the cane mid-air and then striking him in the torso, blowing him a few feet through the air and into the middle of the base. Instantly, there was shouting and the alarms blared as he ran out to confront every trooper before him.

As soon as the first man took aim, he was on the move, closing the distance to the closest guard he could find. With the dextrous movements of his wrist, his cane formed a barrier that deflected every single shot that came at him, twirling his body to ensure a full coverage against attacks. Once he was close, he engaged in melee combat, using a series of punches, kicks, twirls and cane strikes to put the soldiers out of commission.

Despite their numbers and their full arsenal of weapons, the troops could not even land a single hit on him. The assailant danced around, expertly blocking and retaliating wherever he saw the chance.

Then, he sensed the air change as a few soldiers advanced, their guns now changing into an assortment of melee weapons. He surmised these were Huntsmen employed by the militia. They surrounded him and charged in, but also being aware of their compatriots. Although these Huntsmen were experienced, surviving even the most dangerous of missions, they were not prepared for the way their opponent fought. He spun around, all the while keeping up the twirling of his wrist, his cane forming an almost impregnable defence against them. As soon as they faltered, he struck back, knocking them away or pushing them back with deft strikes.

Suddenly, a loud shot rang through the air. He turned and raised his cane, deflecting a projectile that was travelling toward his head. It bounced off and hit a few boxes nearby setting them alight.

"Freeze." General Shen ordered as he approached, raising his right hand that wore a massive gauntlet. "While I applaud your audacity in fighting us head on, you are clearly out of your league."

The man didn't reply. Instead he shifted his stance, supporting his weight on right knee as he drew back the hand holding the cane, pointing the tip straight at the General. Shen frowned, bending his legs into a combat stance. "You will learn the folly of your actions."

For a moment that seemed to drag on, the two of them stared each other down. The troops trained their weapons on him, but their commanders did not clear any shots for fear of hitting the General himself. Airships now hovered overhead, their lights locked upon the stranger who had brazenly wandered in here.

Then the assailant dashed in, faster than anyone was expecting. Shen instinctively fired a Dust projectile from his bracer, but his opponent twirled in mid-air and deflected the shot before finally closing into melee range. He crouched low, but struck at the General's temple. The General swerved his head, avoiding the blow while spinning round and aiming a punch downward in retaliation. However, the stranger torqued, swinging his leg upwards and kicking the hand away. Shen now spun and delivered a double-palm strike, forcing the man away. The General moved in, preparing to deal a final blow, his gauntlet glowing with red Dust as he approached. Just as he did, the man jumped upwards, twisting his body as he did. Shen glanced up just as he saw the cane coming back down toward his head.

He instantly moved to block the weapon, but then his opponent changed the course of his stroke, hitting him in the ribs. As Shen staggered, his opponent swept his legs out from under him before leaping upon his body, the cane pinning the gauntlet to the ground whilst his free hand grabbed the General's throat.

Shen looked up in surprise. He was well-versed with many other military leaders across the world, including General Ironwood from Atlas. Alas, he had never encountered a warrior like this, one who could easily defeat so many of his best troops along with himself. A small drop of sweat formed on the General's head. It took him another second to realise the man wasn't attempting to kill him, for the hand grabbing his throat was firm, but not constricting. Shen now looked up to the hooded figure, frowning as he asked. "What do you want?"

The figure now reached up and pulled his hood back to reveal a man with a greying beard. He appeared to be older than Shen, which astonished him given the speed and stamina he had demonstrated in their duel. "I want you…" The man spoke for the first time in a voice that was not gruff, yet unwavering in its tone. "To bring me to someone."

"Who?" Shen asked.

"Ruby Rose."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally got around to posting this story. Work has been a nightmare as of late.**

 **For now, I hope you will bear with me for any long breaks between chapters. I'm currently down to my last assignment which is due next week, so I won't be having much time to dedicate to writing. But I promise you this story will be written. I have long awaited the day to write this, and I can only hope I do it well.**

 **As always, please read and review.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Greeting

Blake stood upon the branch of the tree, keeping watch over the forest. He cat ears stood erect, alert for the slightest changes in sound. She kept her breathing controlled, ensuring her breaths would not affect her hearing.

"Psst. Blake." Came a whisper from below. Blake now turned down to look at Weiss, who stood at the base of the tree. "I know we've done plenty of things like this in the past, but doesn't it still bother you that Ruby's plan doesn't exactly inspire confidence?"

"Actually, I'm quite used to it right now." Blake said. "Besides, after everything you both have told me, can you say with honesty that anything we've done back at Beacon is crazier?"

Weiss chuckled. "No, I suppose not." Blake recounted immediately everything that had happened after they had secured Haven. Once they had gotten enough rest, she had spoken to her team and the rest of team JNPR what she had been up to back in Menagerie. It was quite a surprise for them to learn about her family. Everyone was taken aback upon meeting her father and mother; even more when they found out he was the chieftain of Menagerie and former leader of the White Fang.

Of course, the shock came when she reached the part of how Adam had ordered a death squad on her family, which also doubled the minute she had told them of how she rallied an entire island populace to unite against extremists. Though she had concerns, she believed it best to introduce Ilia to everyone. Even Ruby was awed to meet the chameleon Faunus, who had been quite accepting of everyone despite her circumstances. Of course, Ilia still had mixed feelings about meeting Weiss.

And then everyone else told their own stories; Yang with her arm and her mother, Ruby and the rest of what was dubbed team RNJR on their journey through Anima and Weiss on how she was disowned by her own family just for being out of line, a story that Blake, Sun and Ilia took to with disgust and pity. And then came the massive bomb about magic, the Four Maidens, Gods, Relics and even Ozpin. Even Sun had a hard time trying to wrap his head around all of that.

But the worst of it all came after that. Blake now shivered slightly as she remembered the illusion Emerald Sustrai had shown everyone. She remembered what her team told her, who that was. Salem, master of the creatures of Grimm, and the one responsible for everything that had happened to Beacon. Blake thought she knew what evil was; her experiences with discrimination and violence from Humans and Faunus alike giving her a good foundation. But after hearing about Salem and what she wanted, even the young Faunus couldn't help but wonder what more terrible things existed in this world. She had already been told about Salem's other agents; Hazel Rainart, whom she had encountered directly and a psychotic scorpion Faunus named Tyrian. It needn't be said, but she was glad she had made it to Haven in time.

Suddenly, her ears picked up the sounds of the undergrowth being crushed. She squinted, keeping her eyes on the trees. The shaking of the treeline and the shuddering that she now felt in her feet confirmed it for her; their target was approaching.

"Incoming." Blake called, drawing Gambol Shroud. Weiss nodded from below, readying Myrtenaster, the rapier's chamber rotating to insert blue coloured Dust.

"You really think it'll fall for it?" Weiss asked.

"Like you said before." Blake chuckled. "Plan doesn't exactly inspire confidence."

"Touché." Weiss nodded as the Death Stalker crashed through the trees, chasing a very familiar figure that wore a red cloak and sprinted at full speed toward them, rose petals billowing behind her.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Ruby cried as she dodged the Grimm's massive claw. "Ok, being bait is a BAD idea!"

"That's what I told you this morning!" Weiss yelled as she stabbed the earth below. Immediately, a massive plane of ice stretched before her. "Now get going!" Weiss now created a glyph at her feet, using it to propel herself upwards. At the same time, Blake fired Gambol Shroud, hooking it onto another tree as she swung down and grabbed Ruby, narrowly avoiding the Death Stalker. The Grimm now traversed upon the ice, losing its footing and skidded in a circle before toppling over on its back.

"Yang! Now!" Ruby cried. Above in the airship, a flash of yellow emerged as Yang Xiao Long threw herself out into the air from within its bays. Twisting her body, she streamlined herself and dove straight toward the immobilised Grimm. Yang focused upon the monster's stinger as it flailed wildly.

"Blake! Do it!" Yang cried. On the ground, Blake now fired her weapon again, hooking its blade right at the joint between the tail and the stinger. With a single tug and a blast from the pistol, her weapon sliced right through the tail, severing the stinger. As the torn appendage flew through the air, Yang expertly caught it and drove it right through the Death Stalker's soft underbelly.

The Grimm roared in pain as Yang drew back her mechanical fist, punching the stinger and impaling it right through the monster. The Grimm squirmed for a few moments before it went still, black smoke now rising from its corpse.

Yang leapt off, stretching her arms up and feeling the tendons in her back pop. She flashed a grin at her teammates, who now gathered round. "And that's 'Out with a Yang!'" Instantly, everyone groaned.

* * *

Ruby breathed as soon as the airship took off. Another mission completed successfully. Despite that though, Ruby was certain that much more needed to be done. Thanks to the information leaked by the now deceased Leonardo Lionheart, Mistral was short of Huntsmen. Despite having substantial numbers, the council was finding it hard to respond to the numerous Grimm attacks across the continent of Anima. Even with the return of the Haven academy students, they needed as much help as they could get.

She could still remember the shock the entire academy had felt upon learning of the former headmaster's collusion with their enemy. Qrow himself had reported this to the council, though he had left out the involvement of the Relic, the Maidens and Salem. Ruby knew that common knowledge of such things would result in chaos, something that they had to avoid now with the destabilisation in Mistral. Therefore, in order to help the council, both teams RWBY and JNPR had volunteered to handle the missions that were still active. Since he recovered, Oscar too had volunteered to lend a hand, though under the condition that Qrow accompanied him. Barring Sun, it was agreed that Ozpin's reincarnation into the young boy was kept a secret from everyone else. The cover story was that Oscar was a young aspiring Huntsman that Qrow had decided to take under his wing, and the older Huntsman had made it absolutely clear that no one could compromise this. Even Sun realised the severity of the matter, for he did not question anything further.

"I still can't believe that Ozpin is that old…" Blake said. "I have heard of so many legends in Remnant, but that's the only one that really hit me hard. A man with two souls… I can't believe it was actually real."

"Same here." Yang said. "So much has happened in these last few months…" She now looked toward her robotic arm. "I thought things had changed since Beacon. I didn't think it could be this much…"

"Magic, Maidens, Salem, the Relics…" Weiss droned. "Speaking of which, what happened to it?"

"Qrow and Ozpin are handling it right now." Ruby said. "They wouldn't tell me where it is, but I'm sure they're keeping it safe."

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "You have a point. Anyways, how many more missions we have? That was like, what? Number three today?"

"Number four." Blake corrected. "And based on my count, we have two more. One is just a small airship escort, the other is a Beowolf pack extermination. After that, we should be finished for the day."

"Finally…" Weiss nodded. "I could use some rest after this is over."

Then, the door to the cockpit opened and the pilot came out. "Team RWBY? Change of plans. We've been recalled to Haven Academy."

Ruby frowned in confusion. "Why? We still have two missions left to handle."

"Ms. Ruby Rose?" The pilot asked as he handed his scroll over. "There is a call for you, says he can explain." Ruby now took the scroll, her teammates crowding around her as she answered.

"Kid?" Came the voice of her uncle. "Can you hear me?"

"We hear you Qrow." Ruby said. "What is going on?"

"Okay, pucker up, cuz I don't know where to start with this one." Qrow sighed over the line. "Basically, the garrison at the city of Sekijin was attacked. A single man took down over thirty armed guards and Huntsmen, even overpowered General Shen of the Mistral council. That guy is on the same level of skill as Ironwood down in Atlas, so you can imagine my surprise."

"Just one guy?" Yang exclaimed. "Wow…"

"That's rather… bold." Weiss noted.

"That's not even the half of it." Qrow resumed. "When asked, he said the only reason he did that was so he could get an airlift, all so he could see someone."

"Who?" Blake asked, frowning at the nonsensical turn of events. Who would attack a military base just to be transported to someone?

"Well, that's the kicker." Qrow said, his voice turning grave. "He specifically asked to see Ruby."

Silence stretched between them. Yang, Blake and Weiss exchanged looks. Ruby had already told them of her silver eyes and their significance. Said significance was what caused an absolutely vicious scorpion Faunus to attack her; to capture her and bring her before Salem. Yang shuddered at the thought of Ruby being imprisoned by that _monster_. Since then, Jaune, Nora and Ren had been cautious about anyone asking for Ruby; for the agents of Salem were as of yet unknown.

"So, what'd they do with him?" Yang asked.

"Well, that's the final weird thing." Qrow replied. "They asked him why, but he wouldn't answer. All he said was he needed to get to you, before he allowed himself to be imprisoned."

"I…" Weiss blinked, flabbergasted. "I don't even know how to respond to that. He attacks a base, demands to see Ruby and then just surrenders himself?"

"Well, the General couldn't make heads or tails of this either." Qrow said. "When I heard about it, I asked that he be brought over, even convinced some of the remaining teachers at Haven to help with security. Sorry to spring this on you Ruby, but I want to see how he acts. We want to know what he wants from you. For all we know, he could give us a lot of information about our enemies. Still, I believe you should make the final call. It is _you_ we are talking about after all."

Ruby frowned. She was being used as bait again. But this time, it was to potentially capture one of Salem's agents. Right now, they knew too little about their enemy. Such a lapse was what cost them Beacon and so many other lives. If this could indeed tip the scales even a little, Ruby felt it should be taken. But still, was the risk to herself and her friends worth it?

"It's your call Ruby." Weiss said, as if telepathically understanding her thoughts. "I'll go with it, if you think it's for the best."

"Same." Blake said. "I wasn't by your side these past few months, but I'm here now."

"And if this guy thinks he can mess with us, he has another thing coming." Yang grunted as she punched her fists together.

Ruby breathed, thinking a little more. Soon, she made up her mind. "Bring him over. Let's see what he wants…"

* * *

Haven academy bustled with the din of police officers and students, all of which had been roped in to help with the numerous missions across the continent. Jaune sighed as he got off the airship, Nora and Ren following suit. In a peculiar twist of events, Blake had convinced Ilia to help them as well, hoping that her old friend could make real human friends in the process and free herself from her own troubled past. Already, it seemed Nora was hitting it off. Though sometimes…

"So Ilia, can you make yourself go pink?" Nora asked cheerily. "I reaaaally want to see that!"

"Um…" Ilia gulped, not sure how to respond. "Well… I…"

"C'mon!" Nora smiled as she jumped on Ilia's shoulders, surprising her. "Don't hold out on me! Blake said you can change colour! I've never met a chameleon Faunus before so I really want to know!"

"Nora!" Ilia yelled in frustration. "Get off me! I can't walk properly!" The girl's features now changed, her skin turning red as yellow spots covered her face, her hair now adopting a similar colour scheme.

"Nora." Ren cleared his throat, pulling the hyperactive girl away. "I think we should respect Ilia's wishes. Besides, from what Blake said, a chameleon Faunus's colours change based on their mood. It is quite likely that your wish could end up provoking some very sensitive feelings for Ilia."

Nora looked to Ren and back to Ilia again. "What kind of emotions?"

"Nothing you need to know!" Ilia said in exasperation as she reverted to her usual guise, moving away from her and toward Jaune. "How do you deal with her?" She asked him as soon as she was clear.

"Trust me, I have asked myself that over and over…" Jaune chuckled. "Though if anything, Ren pretty much has that covered. Anyways, we should stay ready. I'm sure you got the message from Qrow?"

Ilia nodded. "I notified Blake's dad when we got the call. He's arranged for some of the Faunus guards to help out."

"Man, to think Blake's own family was that influential." Jaune replied. "You all really saved us back then."

"Blake deserves all of the credit." Ilia said. "She was the one who knew how to put her hatred and doubt aside. All I did was stand in her way until it was too late. That's why now I'm going to help her as much as I can. That's the only way I can atone…"

Jaune nodded, dropping the matter as another airship landed. This time, the ones who disembarked were Sun and the rest of his team who had returned recently. "Hi Neptune!" Jaune called out toward the blue-haired boy. Upon seeing them, Ilia slowly sneaked away, putting as much distance between herself and team SSSN. Upon meeting them, she immediately found out why Blake had cautioned her against getting too familiar off the bat. To quote the cat Faunus: 'Major Dork Alert'.

"Jaune!" Neptune smiled, embracing him in a hug. "You're looking good!"

"Well, I've been better." Jaune scratched his head. "So, I take it you all heard the news?"

"Yeah." Sun nodded. "Ruby's uncle, the attack at Sekijin city. Pretty crazy if you ask me. But we're going to be here to make sure no funny business happens."

"That sounds good." Jaune said. "If what I heard is true, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Already, people were gathering, both human and Faunus alike. In the distance, Qrow spoke with General Shen, discussing the prisoner who was now aboard a Mistral airship. "Qrow Branwen, I must remind you that under no circumstances do I support this idea." The General said. "I was shocked to hear about Lionheart's treachery and the mess it caused at Haven. We are stretched too thin to be giving such overwhelming security for just one man."

"This one man made your troopers and Huntsmen look like pushovers." Qrow said. "People that can handle even veteran Huntsmen like a walk in the park don't come around that easily. This guy is dangerous, I don't even need to see him to know it. I've met plenty of warriors in my time, and the ones as strong as this haven't always been good. We can't afford to take chances, especially when you told me of how he still refuses any cuffs or having his weapon taken from him."

"This is still absurd Qrow." Shen said. "When I heard all he wanted was to meet your niece I wanted nothing more than to shoot him where he was. There had better be a good reason for all this." He finished as the airship landed, and team RWBY stepped out.

Qrow walked up to them, waving at Ruby. "You kids enjoy your flight back?"

"We had to." Yang said. "Once we meet this guy, no clue what will happen."

"Alright. Now here's the plan." Qrow explained. "Ruby, you'll have to stand right at the main platform. We'll bring this guy over to you under strict guard. Your friends, the Haven students and the Faunus have got their sights on him from all directions. The minute he does something even the slightest bit threatening, raise your hand and we'll be on him immediately."

"Sorry Uncle Qrow." Yang said. "But you might only be in time to clean up the mess when I'm done with it."

"Heh." Qrow chuckled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself firecracker. This guy isn't your average ordinary warrior. Something about him just feels… off. Not sure what though."

Ruby nodded before she leaned in to whisper. "Where is Oscar?"

"He's in one of the rooms above." Qrow said, gesturing to the building behind him. "Oz is gonna watch everything unfold from somewhere safe. Just worry about yourself alright?"

Ruby nodded, following her uncle to the platform. As soon as he said so, she stopped and waited. Around her, people were suddenly arming themselves. She could see Jaune and his team ready their weapons while Sun and his looked on. Mistral guards and Faunus were also preparing themselves as General Shen walked to his ship, no doubt to bring the man out. From behind, she heard her team now step backwards, but the audible shifts and clicks of their weapons rang through the air. Save for the wind, silence rang through the air as the man finally emerged from the ship.

Ruby studied him as he was escorted to her. He wore a dark, hooded cloak that obscured his face. A black belt was fastened around his dark-brown pants. Looking toward his hands, she saw a small green ring adorned on his left hand. She gulped as she realised they weren't cuffed, but that was what she had heard. The man had refused to let himself be cuffed or have his weapon confiscated, though he was content with being imprisoned and having many troops pointing guns at him. Ruby wondered exactly what he was thinking as he neared.

She watched as Qrow and General Shen hung back, brandishing their weapons toward the man who was now a few feet away from Ruby. "I imagine you'd expect me to be confined and disarmed." He spoke as he showed her his hands. "But I couldn't stand to meet you in such a _disgraceful_ manner."

Ruby frowned at his words. "Well, after what you've done, I'm quite surprised they allowed it."

"I behaved as much as I could." He said in reply. "I suppose that's why they allowed some leniency. You are Ruby Rose, yes?"

Ruby stared back with suspicion, still unsure of who this man was. "Yes I am. What do you want?"

The man now reached up and pulled back his hood to reveal his grey hair. Judging by his appearance, Ruby estimated he was at least fifty years old. She now wondered how a man like this could overpower so many soldiers and Huntsmen so easily. She was immediately alerted to him leaning closer to her. All around people grew tense, wary for even the slightest movement. Yet, the man was not perturbed in the slightest. Instead, he went closer, his green eyes now locking with hers.

"Back off man." She heard Yang say from behind her. Once more, the stranger showed no sign of wariness. He continued to stare into her eyes. At this distance, Ruby could see her own face reflected back in his pupils.

"Um…" Ruby frowned. "What is this all about?"

"I merely wanted to check." The man explained. "When you chase plenty of rumors in your lifetime; you learn to at least make sure they are true."

"Rumors?" Ruby asked. "About what?"

"Silver eyes." The man replied. "And you have the genuine thing. At long last, my purpose can be fulfilled..."

Ruby blinked. "Who… who are you and what do you mean by purpose?"

The man stepped back slightly, straightening as he did. "My name is Zeren." The minute he introduced himself, Ruby watched as he pulled back his left leg and bent his knee. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock, as did everyone else's as the man now knelt before her and bowed his head. "And I stand ready to serve your will."

Ruby looked on in bewilderment while her team exchanged confused looks with each other. Ruby didn't know what to say. She thus answered with the only thing she could think of. "Um… What?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So... that's that. Hopefully this has piqued your interests well enough.**

 **Just a heads up though, I will be having plenty of OCs joining the rest of this fic and will do my best in describing them as I go.**

 **Till then, please read and review**

 **Jdbl00d**


	3. Chapter 2: The Mithril Knight

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, this is the first story that has gotten this many follows in such a short time. I'm glad everyone seems to be into it and I hope I won't disappoint in the coming chapters.**

 **Also, I want to thank SirSpangler for your reviews regarding the RWBY WoR lore, especially with regards to Mistral's 'military'. I had based this on The Great War episode and felt that as a sovereign kingdom, Mistral would need a security force for itself. However, you are right that it doesn't have much in the way of a formal army, and therefore I have made changes to the Prologue.**

 **To answer other questions, this story takes place at least 2 weeks post Vol. 5, which leads to the reasoning as to why a high-ranking Mistral official is likely aware that some foreign students are helping out in Mistral. After all, the attack on the academy was reported, hence the arrival of Mistral police. Therefore, it's council should at least know the details, even more so regarding Lionheart's betrayal. I hope this answers your questions adequately.**

 **Do let me know of anything else that might crop up as this helps me to clear up my own RWBY lore (which I haven't looked at in a long time) and improve future writing. As always, thanks alot!**

 **Jdbl00d**

* * *

Yang blinked, unsure of what she had just seen. A quick look around and she saw the same confusion reflected in everybody's faces. "Wait, wait…" Yang said. "What do you mean by: 'Serve your will'?"

The man didn't answer. He merely remained kneeling before Ruby, who as of now was also having an equally intense bout of shock and surprise.

"Um, Ruby." Blake said, tugging at the younger girl's shoulder. "Maybe you should say something to him?"

"Like what?" Ruby asked. "In case you aren't aware I am very, very confused right now!"

"Well, think of something!" Weiss said. "This situation is getting more and more awkward by the minute!"

"Oh, fine!" Ruby growled as she turned toward Zeren. He hadn't moved from his spot at all, which confused Ruby even more. "Um, uh… Zeren, right? Look I'm not sure what you mean or what you are trying to say, but the situation is starting to get really awkward for me and everybody… Um, I guess what I'm trying to say is… uh… Please stand up."

At once, Zeren stood back up, facing Ruby directly. "I'm sorry. I forget that times have changed. Old traditions die hard even as time goes by."

"What old traditions?" Weiss frowned, suddenly deciding that the man before them wasn't dangerous at all.

"I'm sorry." Zeren replied. "But I have no obligation to answer you."

"Wha-?" Weiss stuttered as Qrow came forward, with General Shen close behind.

"Okay…" Ruby said as Qrow came within arm's length of Zeren. "Well, it doesn't seem that you have any intention to harm me. But then why did you attack a military base just to come see me?"

"There is a matter of great importance that I must discuss with you, _Milady_." Zeren answered. However, hearing how he addressed Ruby amplified the shock everyone had felt from his recent actions.

" _Milady_?!" Yang exclaimed as she turned to Weiss. "What? When did this happen exactly?"

"How should I know?" Weiss snapped. "I had hundreds of butlers and maids in my house and none of them addressed me that way!" Ruby at this point, was speechless. A man some decades older than her had just knelt before her and called her a _lady_. Numerous thoughts clouded her head as further confusion spread across her face.

"Ah." Zeren said as he turned to face Ruby again. "I apologise. You must be confused as to this turn of events. Allow me to explain to you everything in due time." He now turned to General Shen. "May we borrow a room?"

The General folded his arms. "You should know that I will need to have your every move watched. By all accounts, you are still a prisoner under my jurisdiction."

"Perhaps so General." Zeren said firmly. "However, the matter at hand requires strict secrecy. I will not allow surveillance of this in any way. Should it fall into the wrong hands, then the enemy responsible for the attack on Haven will have another advantage to use against not just Mistral, but the whole of Remnant." As he said this, something in his eyes sent a message to Qrow, Ruby and the others who were involved in thwarting the attack on Haven some weeks ago. Whoever Zeren was, he knew about the existence of Salem; that was what Ruby felt.

"You know, you are asking for a lot. We don't even know who you are or if we can trust you." Shen said.

"Wait." Ruby said, speaking up now and drawing the attention of everyone to her. "I… I think we can trust him."

"Excuse me?" Shen blinked.

"Zeren isn't an enemy. I'm not sure how to describe it, but he isn't a danger to me." Ruby said as she looked at Zeren. "So please, just indulge his wishes."

"Ms. Rose, there is protocol for such reasons…" General Shen said. "I cannot simply allow…"

"Hold up there General." Qrow frowned as he stared into Ruby's eyes. "Although I am inclined to agree with you, I have faith in my niece. Besides, if this guy wanted to harm her, he had numerous chances by now." Qrow now looked at Zeren, who returned with a slight nod. "He's cool Shen. Leave it alone."

General Shen was obviously not happy with this outcome, but decided that Qrow's argument made sense. "Very well. But I will still have him escorted."

"No." Zeren said flatly. "This is a matter that concerns only her alone. I will not allow outsiders to be present as I speak with her grace."

"Huh?" Yang frowned. Though she was still confused as to why this man constantly addressed Ruby with such honorifics, it wasn't compared to the surprise that came as a result of this comment. "Hey! Listen here pal! I'm Ruby's sister! I've looked after her longer than you have actually seen her! If anything, whatever happens to her is my business!"

"Except this." Zeren said. "What I have is for her and her alone."

"I'm not letting go off this so eas-" Yang was cut short mid-sentence as Blake placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yang, wait." Blake said. "I think we should respect what he is asking of us."

"What!?" Yang blinked in shock. "Blake, what're you…"

"It's okay!" Ruby said to Zeren. "I trust them! Yang, Weiss, Blake, even uncle Qrow! I have no secrets to keep from them. Please let them in."

Zeren looked at Ruby for a few seconds, his gaze now darting to everyone around. Looking back into Ruby's silver eyes, he nodded. "If that is your command milady, then it shall be."

Ruby nodded, though she was still confused about how Zeren responded. "And, I'd like for my friends in team JNPR to join. And General Shen as well since what we could discuss concerns the kingdom of Mistral. I believe he has a right to know."

"As you wish." Zeren nodded as he turned to the General. "Lead on if you would."

General Shen still appeared confused by the sudden turn of events, but paid it no mind now that somehow things had worked in his favour. With a gesture of his hand, he led the small group into the main building. Ruby and company followed, but her team hung back to discuss amongst themselves their thoughts on Zeren.

"Ok, seriously what is this guy's deal?" Yang grumbled. "He's just so weird! What is up with him and how he addresses Ruby? He's like some sort of servant or something!"

"Actually Yang that could be an accurate description." Blake said. "I've been looking at his responses and actions toward each of us lately, and every one points toward one conclusion in my head. Whoever he is, he is definitely some sort of steward or attendant. And I think Ruby is supposed to be his master for a very specific reason." At this, Blake gestured toward her eyes. Yang and Weiss got the message immediately. "I think Zeren has some form of loyalty toward Ruby because of her eyes."

"So, I guess he's an ally?" Weiss frowned. "I mean, Professor Lionheart was supposed to be one; look how that turned out."

"I don't know about that." Blake said. "But he could have done anything to Ruby in all that time and he didn't. Maybe we can give him the benefit of doubt."

Yang sighed, obviously still flummoxed by the whole situation. "Whatevs. Let's just get Jaune and the others over and wrap up this situation."

Yang went and called Jaune, Ren and Nora over, while Blake advised for Ilia to remain outside, expressing concerns that the man was still wary of who he allowed in the meeting. The Chameleon Faunus agreed begrudgingly and as soon as security was put on standby, they caught up and followed General Shen, who had reluctantly arranged for a single isolated room to be vacated for their meeting. "Now then, explain yourself." General Shen ordered as soon as the doors were shut.

"My name is Zeren Corvain." Zeren said. "Who I am and where I come from is of no importance. However, if you wish to know what I am, this will require a history lesson, of which the details can only be shared with those trusted by her grace." He nodded to Ruby once again, to which she blushed in embarrassment. "Should you not abide by these terms, then I will have to enforce it, _severely_."

Tension rose within the room as Zeren flashed a dangerous glare at everyone present. While it was obvious everyone felt annoyed by the man's strict need for secrecy, no one wanted to question him. His very eyes appeared a testament to his own prowess as a fighter. Everyone therefore nodded in agreement.

"Very well." Zeren nodded. "Now then, is everyone familiar with the tales of those with silver eyes?"

The room's occupants nodded, even General Shen, to whom all expressed surprise. "I was told those stories from my grandfather." He explained. "Warriors that struck fear into the heart of all the Creatures of Grimm. However, I did not think such stories were true, that they were mere legends."

"Yes." Zeren nodded. "Though they are now but legends, warriors like them once gave hope to the people of Remnant. Before the discovery of Dust and the forming of the four Kingdoms, they were the greatest bulwark against humanity's enemy. People rejoiced at their deeds and etched them into the stuff of legends. To many, they were heroes and guardians."

"But to some, they were seen as more than just guardians." Zeren explained as he placed a strange badge down on the table. Everyone looked and saw a white seven-point star etched into its surface. "Some people saw them as symbols of hope. That in the darkness, these warriors would be the spark to light the way. Such individuals went before these warriors and asked that they be trained to face the Grimm, swearing fealty to them as well." Zeren continued. "They would soon become known as the Mithril Knights."

"Mithril Knights?" Weiss frowned.

"Yes." Zeren nodded as he looked to Ruby. "Our order has only one task, to serve the warriors possessing silver eyes to the end of our days. We acted as stewards, guardians and confidants to your people. And although our numbers have dwindled and our old masters are gone, we have never forgotten the duty we are meant to uphold since we swore our oaths."

Ruby stared back in silence. It was quite the shock to her when she found out about the special power that was unique only to her bloodline. But to think that there was a group of people who were completely sworn in service to her because of this was something she couldn't quite grasp.

"So then, where were you?" Jaune asked. "Where were you when Beacon fell? Where were you when Ruby's mother was killed? Why weren't you there to help us when we needed it?"

Zeren's face now formed a regretful expression. "We have always been searching for one who would one day require our strength. However, the world of Remnant is huge. I had no knowledge that any of their kind still remained in the world. For a long time I thought that our purpose had been lost. It was only after the Fall of Beacon and the news surrounding it that I realised we could still uphold our eternal charge."

Zeren now turned to Ruby, kneeling before her again. "Milady, I cannot express in words the regret I have at not being there for you or your mother during these trying times. But if you will allow me, then I will serve you from this day forward. My life is yours to do with as you wish."

Ruby didn't know what to say. She looked to Qrow but even her uncle could only give her a shrug in response. She had read so many stories about knights and kings and princesses. She could remember how entranced she was at the knight's dedication towards other people, and how such emotions contributed toward her decision to become a Huntress. Never did it occur to her for a moment that she would one day meet a real knight whose loyalty lay with her alone.

"Zeren, please stand up." Ruby said. The knight rose to his feet as she now grasped his hand. They felt rugged, but not rough. Ruby didn't know how to explain it, but she felt a fierce, yet gentle demeanour existing from within him that somehow filled her with a sense of calm. "It's not your fault, what happened to my mom. She chose to be a Huntress too, and she knew the risks that came with it. If you say that you are an ally, I believe you. But just, could we drop the _milady_ and all that? It's um… how should I say, rather embarrassing…"

Zeren cocked his head, frowning as he thought upon her words. "Then, at least would Lady Ruby suffice?"

Ruby sighed internally. It didn't seem that Zeren was going to drop any honorifics with her anytime. Still, she supposed that was a step lower from _milady_. "Yeah. I guess it would."

"Very well then." Zeren nodded.

"I apologise for breaking this up." General Shen grumbled. "But we don't have time to be wasting here. What have you to discuss with us, Mithril Knight?"

"Of course." Zeren agreed. "To the matter at hand. For decades, my family have all sworn oaths of fealty to your people, Lady Ruby. We were charged, with this." Zeren now reached into his coat and took out a small brown and worn book, placing it on the table. "It was a secret passed down from my father and his father before him. One that holds great significance for you."

Everyone watched as he opened the pages, revealing to them a drawing of a strange ruin. It appeared to be ancient, perhaps before the formation of the Kingdoms. Based on what Qrow had told her regarding those with silver eyes, Ruby wasn't surprised if there would be no actual records of such ancient civilisations. "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is a fortress known as the Arget Citadel." Zeren explained. "In days long past, it was used by the Silver-Eyed Warriors. It lies on an island to the west of the continent of Anima, its location removed from the maps that day so that none could find it, save for those who knew where it was."

"What is so important about this place?" Ren asked, now becoming interested in this story.

"From the notes passed down to us, a great and powerful secret was kept there, something that Lady Ruby's people made sure to hide among numerous relics of a forgotten age." Zeren continued, flipping through the notebook as he did. "As to what it is, there are no descriptions of it here. But it was for that reason that the Grimm attacked the island. Few warriors survived, among them my ancestor. For years, my family has kept watch over the island. However, a few months ago, Grimm activity increased. I judge it to be around the time Beacon Academy was destroyed."

Ruby frowned as Zeren reported this. It was around that time that her own heritage was made known. When putting it together with all the events she had experienced, she could only conclude that Salem had a hand in this.

"So whatever secret is in there, the Grimm are instinctively trying to make sure no one gets to it now that they know a Silver-Eyed warrior has returned?" Qrow asked, leaving out the fact that those creatures were likely under Salem's orders. General Shen as of now cannot be allowed to know the secret Ozpin had been so long guarding.

"I believe so." Zeren nodded. "What lies in there has truly set them on edge. If they breach the fortress and find it, I fear of what it could mean for Remnant as a whole. Therefore, I believe that this must be recovered and kept safe." He now turned to Ruby, showing her the book. "Lady Ruby, within those walls lie secrets that your people left behind so that it may aid the people of Remnant. It is part of the legacy of the Silver-Eyed Warriors, which I believe is of great significance to you and your heritage."

Ruby frowned as she looked at the book. She didn't know much about her Silver eyes. However, she was certain that if nothing else, Salem was most wary about her power. Why else would Tyrian have been sent to capture her alive? Still, she had yet to understand even a facet of this power and its capabilities. Heck, she didn't even know how to use it properly. If what Zeren said was true, would this place have something that could teach her how to use them? If she could harness this power, perhaps they would stand a better chance against Salem and her forces.

"Hold on for a moment." General Shen said. "How many Grimm are we talking about?"

"More than any I have ever seen." Zeren said. "The island literally crawls with those monsters."

"Then how would you expect us to do anything?" General Shen asked. "Because of that traitorous Lionheart Mistral has been weakened! Without Dust exports from Atlas we can barely make enough weapons for our troops! We have lost significant amounts of Huntsmen, and the only ones left are strained to maintain security throughout the kingdom!"

"Be as it may, these ancient artefacts cannot be allowed to fall into enemy hands." Zeren said. "And as it concerns her more than anyone else, it ultimately should be Lady Ruby who decides if we must go."

Ruby looked at everyone, who now had their eyes upon her. She stared at the book again, looking at the numerous words scrawled upon the fraying pages. She wasn't even sure if this place actually had anything to help her control her powers or if the risk was even worth it. Zeren had reported the island had been infested with numerous Grimm, no doubt to prevent anyone, specifically her, from reaching it. Sure, her friends and her team had her back, but it would need more than just a few young Huntsmen to get anywhere close to the ruined fortress. Still, if Salem was going this far, then surely something important was there, something she was concerned about.

And if there was anything that could make Salem wary, Ruby felt this was something they couldn't pass up. "I think we should go." She said. "But despite that, General Shen is right. We will need an army to get in there."

"Exactly." Shen nodded. "Mistral's forces are spread too thin. What can we even-"

"I know some people." Yang spoke up, catching their attention. "It isn't much, and frankly they aren't even an army to begin with, but hopefully they can even the odds."

"How will you contact them?" Weiss asked.

Yang now took out a small device that appeared to be some sort of storage drive. "Can't tell you until he says it's good. But I can call him, and hopefully he can bring friends along."

"I'll try talking to my dad." Blake said. "But the Faunus who helped us are little more than just civilians. I can't ask them to risk their lives against such an overwhelming force, but hopefully I can get a few more."

"We are going to need more than that." Weiss said. "If we had something similar to Atlas's military, then maybe…"

"I might be able to help with that." Qrow said, catching everyone's attention. "I'll call in some favours from Vale as well. It's going to take a while, at least a week to get all of it sorted. But I promise that we can get the military strength we need."

"How do you plan on this?" Shen asked. "Ironwood has Atlas on a complete lockdown."

"I wasn't planning on going to Jimmy." Qrow said. "Let's just say I know people, and leave it at that."

"We can try to recruit other Huntsmen too." Jaune said. "Nora, Ren and I can ask around the local office for any who are available or any with non-crucial missions."

"Alright then." Weiss nodded. "It seems everyone has something to do. We'll need to explain to the Haven students. I'm sure Sun and his team are more than happy to help and I'll try to get in touch with team ABRN as well. I heard they've been busy since returning, but hopefully things work out."

General Shen sighed. "Very well. I'll mobilise whoever I can spare, but I cannot promise adequate results."

"Little things General." Qrow nodded as he turned to Zeren. "And what will you be doing in the meantime?"

"I will be fulfilling my role as steward to Lady Ruby." Zeren said. "She has made her choice, and so I shall support her by teaching her all she needs to know about her people."

"What?" Ruby frowned.

"Lady Ruby, your kind were once the greatest protectors Remnant had known. I am confident that you can uphold that even now." Zeren explained. "But despite this, you will need training and you will need to learn everything about your very heritage. Only with this knowledge can you make full use of the secrets waiting for you in the citadel ruins."

"Uh…" Ruby gulped, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of responsibility suddenly placed on her. "Um… Okay then…"

"And simultaneously, I can help to train anyone in combat skills should they require it." Zeren offered as he raised an ornate black cane whose handle was decorated with gold and green markings. "It may not be much, but I believe that it will help you in the days to come. And fret not. I may not look it, but I have quite a lasting amount of stamina. A couple of bouts won't be too much for me."

"Yeah…" Qrow nodded. "I guess after what you did to Shen and his boys, I should believe you."

"Then we are in agreement." Zeren nodded. "Now, let us make haste with our preparations."

* * *

Ruby breathed as she looked out toward the setting sun, the events of the entire day finally catching up to her. Even with all the time she had spent in organising her thoughts, she still found it hard to wrap everything together. A guardian, an ancient secret left behind by her kind, the massive battle that awaited. Thinking about it all had left her mentally drained.

But even more so was all the pressure that now came with the expectations of Zeren himself. She had only envisioned herself as a simple Huntress. Even after learning about her silver eyes, she couldn't think of fulfilling any other role. Zeren however, saw her differently, especially after it seemed that every word of hers was law to him, and in every suggestion she had his support. Even when she told him she required some time alone, he didn't object in the slightest. In all honesty, she was quite unnerved.

"I've never seen you think about something this hard before." Weiss said as she walked up to her.

"Well, it's not every day I find out that I had someone who would obey me without question." Ruby muttered. "I guess I'm just not used to it." She now straightened up and looked around. "Where are Blake and Yang?"

"Blake is still speaking with her father." Weiss said. "This is a very complicated situation, and I don't blame the Faunus for not wanting it. Standing up to the White Fang was one thing, asking them to go up against Grimm without barely any Huntsmen training is another. Yang seemed done with whoever she was speaking to already. Based on what she told me, whoever she got seems to have agreed and is also bringing in more help."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Ruby nodded. "Where is she now?"

"She decided to let loose against Zeren." Weiss said. "I wonder when they'll be done?"

"Guess." Came a sullen voice behind them. Weiss and Ruby now turned to see Yang huffing and puffing, rubbing her left shoulder as she came over.

"Whoa." Weiss blinked in shock. "Was it that bad?"

"This guy is something Ruby." Yang groaned as she leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor. "I thought Mercury hit hard, but Zeren packs a wallop. He looks about three times my age and I could still barely keep up with him! Even after what dad taught me, I couldn't even land a decent hit. Trust me Ruby, this guy is someone you want on your side."

"Seems like he will always be by my side." Ruby sighed again.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." Weiss frowned.

"Well…" Ruby breathed as she rested her head in her hands. "What would you think if someone suddenly appeared and agreed with everything you said and asked? To top it all off, he treats me like some sort of queen or something! I just…" Ruby sighed as she looked toward the sun.

"Everything that happened since Beacon has been so different than what I originally thought it would be." Ruby explained. "I still think about Pyrrha and Penny. I think about everyone we lost all those months ago. I think about Cinder, and Tyrian, and Hazel, Mercury and Emerald. Then I think about Salem. They are such powerful foes. Even if we did stop them here, who knows what else they have in store? Even Professor Lionheart turned out to be a different man than we thought him to be. So many things keep happening, sometimes I just don't know what to do with it all…"

Weiss and Yang remained silent through it all. If there was now one thing team RWBY had in common, it had to be about the uncertainty they had gone through. Though Weiss and Yang had found newer perspectives and paths in life, more just kept popping up with every day that passed.

"If I may be so bold." Came another voice. The three of them turned to see Zeren standing in the hallway. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

Ruby turned to face him as he walked up to her. "Zeren, why do you speak that way of me? Why do you make it seem like I'm some sort of hero to everyone else? I couldn't save some of my best friends before. I couldn't even hold my own against some of Salem's forces. Everything you expect me to be; I just don't know if I can really do it all…" Ruby groaned and looked out the window again. All the while, Zeren remained silent. He then placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, garnering her attention.

"If I may say so Lady Ruby, I believe your doubts to be unfounded." Zeren explained. "I have heard much from your uncle since Beacon was lost to Salem, and what you did after. When darkness shrouded everything around you, did you not still push forward in the hopes of finding answers? When you lost friends dear to you, did you not choose to do all you could to prevent such tragedies instead of giving into despair? When you stared danger in the face, did you not stand against it despite the odds? And when the kingdom of Mistral was in peril, did you not offer yourself in its defence even though you faced fearsome foes?"

Ruby looked as the sun finally went below the horizon, the last vestiges of daylight remaining before the night sky would take over. "Lady Ruby," Zeren spoke again. "I know that you have reservations. Yes, you have faults. Yes, you have regrets. Such is the same for everyone in the world. But as you have demonstrated time and time again, you also have an unshaking will, a drive to do what is right and the strength to stand firm against fear and despair. It is that spark that burns within you, Lady Ruby, that I know you are more than capable."

Ruby now turned to stare at him, beholding his soft smile. "And remember Lady Ruby. Even if the whole world would not put their faith in you." Zeren said as he bent low and looked into her eyes. "Always know, that _I_ will."

Ruby blinked as somehow, the troubles within her mind and heart melted away. Once more, Zeren's words seemed to have calmed her down, instilling into her a sense of confidence that she could not describe.

"Now then Lady Ruby." Zeren said. "I have much to share with you with regards to your heritage. May I trouble you for some of your time?"

Ruby remembered that Zeren had agreed to teach her things about the Arget Citadel and the history of the Silver-Eyed Warriors. If anything, perhaps she could learn a thing or two there. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Alright then." Zeren said. "Now first, we require some privacy."

* * *

Qrow took a swig as night finally fell. He looked out of the window, frowning as he thought about the day's events. "I gotta ask, how much of this did you know?"

"Very little." Replied the young boy who remained seated. "I have heard legends about the Mithril Knights before. But never would I have imagined they still remained. Take heed Qrow, Zeren Corvain may not be the most, _characteristic_ man in the world, but very rarely do you meet one who is that committed to a single individual, much more so when said individual is young Ruby Rose."

Qrow looked back at the form of the boy known as Oscar Pine. Though he knew right now Oscar was still present, the one he spoke with was the old friend who resided within the boy's very existence. "Oz, this plan of ours isn't going to go unnoticed. I'm sure Zeren knows about Salem, and that she most likely is responsible for what is happening on that island. I'm more than certain that Salem will respond once we start this. We may even face some of her closest lieutenants. Things are going to get ugly, especially since most of our forces won't know what to expect."

"Then we must hope that our young Huntsmen and Huntresses are prepared as well, and that our allies are trustworthy." Ozpin nodded. "Who do you plan on finding?"

"A couple of juniors you are quite familiar with." Qrow grinned wryly. "I had a feeling Yang was involved with them once I saw that little stick. I'm also hoping to get Barty involved considering his historical expertise, though of course that means you will need to be out of the spotlight and let Oscar do his part. The cane needs to be stowed as well."

"I agree." Ozpin nodded; playing it close to the chest as they say. "But we will need a greater force to stand against Salem. Another small Huntsmen team will not be enough."

"Yeah, well I do have an answer for that as well, one that I think you know well." Qrow replied, now adopting a sullen expression. "I might need to let a few things slip if I actually want _her_ on board with this. You okay with that?"

"From what I have seen, she knows how to keep a secret." Ozpin nodded. "And she would not want to give up such an opportunity to slay so many Grimm. Though I hope you are ready to offer something else. I doubt the knowledge of Salem will be enough to satisfy her contribution."

"I'll figure something out." Qrow said. "You take care Oz."

"Safe journey Qrow." Ozpin nodded as Qrow opened the window and transformed, his avian form now flying off into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 3: The Gathering Storm

**Author's Note:**

 **So in this chapter, plenty of OCs that I made in previous fanfics will be making their appearance! I will describe them all at the end of this chapter along with which stories they debuted. Do note that I am not advertising my own fics, but this is just a heads-up if you want to know more.**

 **P.S.: Some of these fics may contain inaccuracies with regards to the actual lore of the RWBY series due to me not having much information that was released in Volumes 4 & 5\. Therefore, I humbly ask for your kind understanding if they don't quite connect with all the facts. If nothing else, take the current descriptions of these characters in this story to be the most relevant**

* * *

Weiss watched the cloudy morning skies as another Mistral airship landed, carrying a small squad of troops to the academy. It was good to see that reinforcements were being called in, but Weiss knew that it would take far more than what they currently had to actually ensure the success of this plan.

It had been a week since the Mithril Knight appeared before them. Activity had increased within Haven Academy once it was decided to be the main staging area for their journey to the Arget Citadel. With the many tasks and preparations to commit to, team RWBY had been split into separate responsibilities. Weiss herself had made good progress with recruiting some of the Haven students, especially team ABRN who considered them close friends. Their reactions were quite the sight upon telling them of the Mithril Knight and his cause toward Ruby.

On her end, Blake was also in heavy discussions with her parents and the rest of the Faunus from Menagerie. She had only met Ghira and Kali Belladonna briefly in the time they had thwarted the attack on Haven, but despite Ghira's intimidating presence and Kali's quirky nature, she had found how easy-going the two were, soon enough being able to open up whenever they could. For their part, the Belladonnas were more than happy to accept Weiss after hearing of her friendship with Blake. As of now, she was going to meet up with Blake and her parents, interested in a little small-talk for the day.

"Hi Weiss." Blake greeted once they reached their meeting spot, the main airship platform for Haven Academy. "How has it been?"

"Well, as good as it could be I suppose." Weiss shrugged. "I just heard that Jaune and the rest have managed to get ten Huntsmen on board."

To Blake's right, Kali frowned. "Not exactly a comfortable number. I'd hoped we'd get more…"

"Still, with the destabilisation in the kingdom, it is fortunate we have been able to acquire them at all." Ghira said as he approached. "I had feared we wouldn't get any help at all aside from your teacher at Beacon." Weiss now recounted how Doctor Oobleck had arrived some days prior. Naturally, the hyperactive teacher was overjoyed to hear about the progress that each of them had made individually. He was even more excited when he learned about Blake Belladonna's decision to become unreserved about her Faunus heritage, along with meeting her parents, from whom he hoped to glean insights regarding the struggles of the White Fang.

"Speaking of which, how is Dr. Oobleck doing?" Blake asked. "He's not too overbearing is he?"

"Hah!" Ghira chuckled. "After everything I have been through these past few weeks, I think I can handle a hyperactive and knowledge-hungry teacher." This triggered smirks from Weiss and Blake, knowing that such a comment was at best mild in describing their old teacher's manners. "Though…" Ghira continued. "He seems more interested in speaking with this Mithril Knight."

"Dr. Oobleck is quite the history nut." Weiss explained. "He'll jump at the chance to add to his knowledge any time, and Zeren is a prime example of history long-lost. However, Zeren seems to have been dodging most of that in favour of teaching Ruby; otherwise having sparring matches."

"I just hope those who volunteered with us learn enough to help them." Blake said, a worried look crossing her face. "Convincing them to stand up to Adam is far milder than going up against hordes of Grimm."

"Only half of them decided to join us." Ghira nodded. "However, this was a choice we gave them, and I do not in any way hold them accountable from abstaining. But even so, I do share Blake's worries. Too many have died in foolish causes. I just hope this isn't another…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Weiss said. "General Shen told me he'll do everything he can to at least make the volunteers prepared. And if nothing else, they'll learn a thing or two from Zeren."

"Anyways, what about the rest of team RWBY?" Kali asked expectantly.

"Well, Ruby is trying her best." Weiss sighed. "She has never been the most studious of people, so Zeren's lessons might not always sink in. It was strange though. Ruby allowed me to sit in one, and Zeren went on about how her bloodline was the most precious in this world. I got a little unnerved at that, but I think that's just Mithril Knight opinion being voiced."

"Loyalty like that is hard to come by in this world." Ghira nodded. "Such displays may seem unnatural for most of us."

Weiss nodded. "Other than that, he kept on going about the lore of the Silver-Eyed warriors. Can you believe they contributed to the architecture of many ruins in Remnant? Apparently, it was to help ancient civilisations stand a better chance against the Grimm. Additionally, they had a hierarchy to their society. There were Votaries as the lowest ranked, then Squires who apprenticed to Paladins. There were even Clerics among them, who by the way, helped introduced many forms of natural medicine we still use today!"

"Wow Weiss." Blake smiled. "At least if Ruby needs a refresher session, you can be there."

"It was quite enlightening if I say so myself." Weiss nodded. "As for Yang, she's constantly fighting it out with Zeren when Ruby's lessons finish. I can't count how many times she's been pushed around already…"

"Well, if anything Blake and Sun have told me is true, Yang isn't the type to go down so easily." Kali chuckled, shooting a teasing glance at her husband. "Just like someone I know."

Ghira sighed. "Kali, please…"

Weiss and Blake looked at each other and chuckled. In truth, Weiss found herself slightly envious of Blake's family, wishing that hers could be just as close.

"Waddup?" Yang greeted as she got close.

"A good day to you as well Yang." Weiss smiled. "How has getting your butt kicked been?"

"Oh shut up Ice Queen!" Yang growled. "I'm taking a break alright? Getting thrown around at least forty times in a week isn't healthy for me. Besides, someone needs to get my contact to this place."

"Speaking of which, where is Zeren now?" Blake asked. In response, Yang thumbed her mechanical limb behind her. They leaned around to see team SSSN, Ilia, a couple of Faunus and even team ABRN staring him down. Weiss watched as Sage Ayana and Reese Chloris charged at him. Zeren immediately twirled his cane, deflecting every one of their blows along with the projectiles fired by Neptune and Nadir from behind. He then ducked, sweeping Sage's legs from under him. As Reese attempted to go over him, he twisted and kicked upward to the bottom of her hoverboard, causing her to spin out of control and crash into a few Faunus who had decided to sneak behind him. Quickly, he turned his attention to the ranged attackers, quickly closing in and forcing them into melee combat. Ilia attempted to sneak in from behind, her electro-whip lashing toward him. However, Zeren immediately twirled it around his cane, pulling the chameleon Faunus over and then launching her right at Arslan Atlan. Everyone watched as his opponents recovered and charged in again. Still, the inevitable result occurred. Zeren once more wiped the floor with his opponents. He was simply faster and stronger than any of them.

Nora whistled as she joined in. "Damn…"

"It takes a lifetime of training to get to that level." Ren noted. "If these Mithril Knights hold combat standards equal to that of Zeren, they should be feared."

"That is an unusual fighting style he has." Weiss noted. "The way he twirled his cane into some sort of barrier around himself no doubt speaks his skill. I wouldn't be surprised if his defences are almost impossible to break."

"Yeah." Yang nodded. "I'll bet even my friend would find him a challenge."

"Who is this contact of yours may I ask?" Kali wondered.

Yang placed her hands on Blake and Weiss's shoulder. "People we are all familiar with. I'll introduce him when he gets here. I want you all to meet the person who helped me out with this." She now held up her mechanical arm. "Let me tell you, it was tough actually getting this to work right initially."

"I've heard a lot of work goes into rehab." Weiss noted. "It's still amazing how quickly you managed through it all so quickly."

Yang blew of lock of hair out of her face. "Yeah, well. Let's just say this guy doesn't exactly do things in an ordinary fashion."

"What do you mean?" Blake frowned. Suddenly, her cat ears perked up at the sound of an engine cutting through the air. Everyone heard it soon enough, wondering what on earth was the commotion about.

Yang's face suddenly warped into a look of absolute horror. "Oh no…"

"What?" Weiss asked, unnerved by the sudden change in Yang's expression.

"Don't tell me…" Yang's eyes widened as she appeared to have recounted something horrifying. "Did they _actually_ let him get in the driver's seat?"

"Yang, what are you talking about?" Ren asked as the sounds got louder, indicating that whatever vehicle it originated from was getting closer.

"Um… Well let's just say…" Yang gulped, a look of nervousness appearing on her face. "We may need to evacuate…"

Shock crossed all their faces at Yang's words. "Yang, who is this person you contacted?" Blake asked, not liking the tone Yang had taken. Before she could get an answer, everyone watched as an armoured jeep busted its way through the shrubbery of the Haven academy gardens, careening toward them in a sporadic manner.

"HIT THE DECK!" Yang screamed as she dove to the floor. Everyone else screamed as they ran out of the way, getting as much distance as they could from the wayward vehicle. The jeep swerved uncontrollably, smashing through a tree before skidding around and then crashing into a wall, where it finally stopped.

Blake and Weiss peeked around the corner of the tree they took cover behind while everyone else around stared in astonishment at the vehicle. Yang finally picked herself off the floor as others poured out of the buildings, wondering exactly what the commotion was about. They now recognised Ruby coming out, shock registering on her face as soon as she saw the jeep.

Then, one of the jeep's doors was flung open as a very familiar looking person rushed out, her squirrel tail bobbing as she ran to the nearest tree and hugged it tightly. "LAND!" She screamed, bawling her eyes out. "SWEET, SWEET LAND!"

"Wait…" Weiss frowned. "Isn't that Nicole Tamias? From Team WNDR?"

"So Yang managed to get Team WNDR to help?" Blake blinked, equally as astonished.

Now the other door opened, and another Faunus staggered out. This unknown wore an olive-green cheongsam with white trousers, whilst hoisting a polearm on her back and sporting a green reptilian tail. "I'm okay." She breathed heavily, her eyes wide. "I'm good." Suddenly, her hands flew to her mouth as she stifled a retch. She now ran to a nearby bin and soon enough the sounds of puking filled the air.

"Ugh…" Weiss grimaced as Jaune came forward, his eyes widening as soon as he recognised her.

"Diana Urodel?" Jaune gasped.

"Wait, you know her?" Weiss frowned.

"We met her during our trip through Anima." Ren explained. "We helped her out on a small mission and we found out her connection to team WNDR."

"Diana Urodel? I have heard of that name before." Ghira said. "Her family was once very influential among the Faunus, they were among the first to subscribe to acts of violence and even pushed for that within the White Fang. I heard one of them couldn't agree with it anymore and left. So she is the one."

"She is pretty okay." Nora said. "But you have to be prepared to feed her. Apparently, she has the appetite of ten people."

"And judging by what I'm seeing, that's approximately ten people's worth of food she is hurling right now…" Jaune grimaced as Diana Urodel doubled over again, resuming her puking episode which evoked disgust in everyone who observed.

Now, the final two occupants of the car emerged. One was a very familiar wolf Faunus who now took out a massive Zweihander from the back of the car. From the driver's seat emerged a white-haired male that sported mechanical limbs beneath a red jacket and gray clothes. He looked at the two women; one who was now a gibbering wreck hugging a tree and the other who threw up into a bin. "Really you two? My driving isn't that bad."

"Reigel, your skills behind a steering wheel is beyond the realm of driving." Wesley Snide remarked as he dusted off his clothes that consisted of a black long-sleeved coat, a white shirt and black pants. "After everything, I'm amazed we aren't dead yet."

"I'm amazed they actually let you behind the damn wheel…" Diana groaned as she coughed out the last bit of vomit. Nicole didn't respond, she was still too busy clinging for salvation upon a tree, all the while gibbering statements on how terrifying the car was.

"You guys exaggerate things too much, you know that?" Reigel snarled. "At least I got us here. What's the problem with that?"

"The problem with that is that it is liable to get someone killed, or at least make them lose their nerve." Yang said as she got close, folding her arms. Reigel now looked up, making eye contact with her. Everyone watched as Reigel walked forward, his eyes constantly on Yang. Suddenly, he lunged forward, his mechanical left hand shifting into claws and aiming right for her head. Yang responded by swatting the arm away, spinning round and delivering an elbow to his face, which he caught with his other hand. He swept low, aiming for her legs but Yang jumped upwards, delivering a punch with her left hand that caught him slightly in the temple. Reigel now reached up and grabbed her throat. Yang responded by falling on her back, using the momentum to push Reigel off and behind her. She spun around, crouching low as Reigel recovered, glaring daggers at her.

Everyone stared in silence as the two breathed, staring each other down with unbridled killing intent. The Reigel straightened up, his claws shifting back into normal fingers. "You still remember everything I taught you. Not bad."

"Yeah, well I reckon it's because I know you are piece of crap." Yang growled.

Everyone looked to Reigel, then to Yang, and then to Reigel again as the tension in the air stretched on. Then Reigel walked forward, extending a hand to Yang. Yang responded by doing the same, grasping the Faunus's hand and shaking it. "Seriously Reigel, would it kill you to say hello in a normal way?"

"Where is the fun in that?" Reigel scoffed.

"Dick..." Yang remarked.

"Yang, language please." Weiss stared in shock.

"Okay…" Jaune gulped. "Who is this again?"

Yang cleared her throat. "This here is Reigel Panthera. He is the last member of team WNDR. He serves in Achilles, a private and covert organisation that helps with rehabilitating wounded Huntsmen. He also has the reputation of being the most dangerous driver and the biggest social reject on the face of Remnant."

"Yeah, nice to see you too Yang." Reigel replied sullenly. "So, where the hell is Qrow?"

"He's out right now." Weiss said. "I heard he was getting help from Vale, but I never thought it'd be all of you."

"What can we say?" Wesley smiled. "Qrow's got our back, so we have got his too." Wesley now turned to see everyone gathered around him. And then his eyes fell on Ilia. "Oh wow…" He grinned as he approached her, examining her features. "I have never met a chameleon Faunus before." And then he noticed hundreds of other Faunus gathered around as well, specifically the women. "My oh my, we can definitely have a party and get to know one another better."

"Uh…" Ilia stammered. "I…"

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAARGH!" Nicole roared from behind, smashing Wesley's face into the pavement.

"OWWWWW!" Wesley screamed as the ground cracked under him. Everyone gasped in shock whilst team RWBY's members merely sighed at the expected outcome.

"The first thing you do after recovering from that _nightmare_ drive is to hit on every girl you see!?" Nicole yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Why must…" Wesley groaned as he tried to recover. "You always aim… for the head?"

"Uh, because it works?" Nicole frowned, crossing her arms under her ample bust. She then turned to Yang, Weiss and Blake. "Hello team RWBY! It's been awhile!"

"Hi Nicole…" Blake waved nervously, still wondering how Wesley's skull had yet to break open.

"So team WNDR also has a glutton and a dastardly driver to add to this." Weiss deadpanned as she gestured to the sight in front of her before turning to Yang. "How are all of their members this insane?"

"I have asked myself that question many times over." Yang replied, shaking her head as Ruby came forward, now bearing full witness to the chaotic conundrum that was team WNDR's antics.

"Wow…" Ruby blinked. "What a gathering we have huh?" Diana now straightened, turning to Ruby and giving a smile.

"Hi Ruby!" Diana greeted. "You are looking good."

"I guess." Ruby replied sheepishly. "Though you seemed to be having it rough…"

"I blame Reigel." Diana growled. "The guy never changes…"

"Well, I certainly know people who have." Nicole said as she looked to the four Huntresses. Team RWBY now looked at each other, chuckling sheepishly as they recounted their tales since the Fall of Beacon.

"Even if you guys have changed, your determinations have not." Wesley commented as he stood up, brushing the dust off himself. "I couldn't be happier to know that. And after everything you have done, both for Haven and the Faunus, I have to say it is truly an honour to know you all."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Thanks Wesley."

"Well, either way, we got called here for a job." Wesley noted. "And Yang did great in explaining everything, especially about our new friend." Wesley now turned to look at Zeren. "Is that him?"

"Yup." Yang nodded. "Ruby's knight in shining armour."

"Stop it!" Ruby hissed.

"Please to meet you." Wesley said, extending his hand to Zeren. "Wesley Snide. I am currently the individual leading this unfortunate pack of Faunus misfits."

"Like you're one to talk." The rest of team WNDR scowled.

"Zeren Corvain." The Mithril Knight responded by clasping Wesley's hand. "Likewise."

"For real though…" Yang said. "I think he could give you guys a hard time too. He just trounced over ten people all at once."

"Really?" Nicole smiled. "Sounds fun."

"Cut it out adrenaline junkie." Diana said. "For now, we should get some rest after the getting here." At once her stomach growled, her face flushing red as a result. "So, where is the cafeteria?"

"Might as well get a warehouse worth for you while we're at it." Reigel scoffed.

"Oh shut up!" Diana yelled back, starting another argument among team WNDR to which everyone around started laughing.

"Of course it is only you guys who could make this kind of commotion." Everyone turned as Qrow Branwen, Generel Shen and Dr. Oobleck came forward. The crowd that had gathered was now beginning to disperse as the chaotic entrance by team WNDR began to ease out.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby beamed. "You're back!"

"What's up Qrow?" Wesley smirked. "Rain? I hope not."

"Hahaha…" Qrow laughed sarcastically. "I actually forgot how funny that was. Anyways, just a bit of news for you all. General Shen has organised a meeting for everyone to organise our forces. It'll begin soon enough."

"How many people will we have?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Achilles is holding out in the oceans." Reigel explained. "We can't enter the kingdom, but we can help with getting you all troops and equipment into battle."

"I have managed to get an entire battalion of the Mistral militia." General Shen reported. "Added to the Huntsmen and the Faunus who have volunteered, that is approximately a company strength in total."

"I fear it is not enough." Dr. Oobleck said. "If what our Mithril Knight friend says is true, we will need far more firepower and warriors to deal with this. Is there anywhere else we can acquire more Huntsmen Mr. Arc?"

"I'm not sure." Jaune replied. "We asked around all week. I don't know if anymore are coming."

"Well, back to my end." Qrow said. "I managed to get help. We'll definitely get an army on our side."

"How can you be so sure?" Ghira asked.

"It took me a while to find them despite following the trail they left behind." Qrow explained as he shot a look at Ruby. "After everything that happened though, I was hoping to never meet them again. They aren't exactly people who pride themselves on getting along with anyone."

"Who are these people anyway?" Weiss frowned.

Qrow looked back darkly. "They are a last resort. One that unfortunately, doesn't always go well."

Everyone frowned at Qrow's words. They wondered who exactly Qrow was so apprehensive about before a Mistral officer ran up to Shen. "Sir! We have unidentified ships approaching!"

"How many?" General Shen asked.

"I don't know the exact numbers sir!" He replied. "But we are counting an entire fleet! No wait, it's an armada!"

"What!?" Shen exclaimed. "Who could muster such forces? Only Atlas is capable of this!"

Ruby frowned as she heard the report. True, Atlas was the only force in the world capable of such military strength. The only way for other kingdoms to rally that sort of power was if their entire population was inducted into the military.

"Qrow, what did you do?" Yang asked.

"Well." Qrow sighed. "Let's just say, I made a bargain."

Ruby frowned at his choice of words. Then, realisation dawned as she worked it out, from both her uncle's words and the report by the Mistral officer. "Oh no… Qrow you didn't…"

"Unfortunately, I did." Qrow replied. "If there was anyone who could solve our manpower issues, it's _her_."

"Her?" Blake frowned as suddenly the rumbling of airships filled the sky. All eyes turned upon the cloudy skies, wondering exactly what was approaching.

Then, the first ship descended. Although it appeared as an Atlesian airship, it was heavily modified, with extra armour plating upon the brow and nacelles. Spines jutted out along its entire length and its spine-like wings were curved. Red lights flashed across the blackened hull as it descended, an ominous presence emanating from the vessel. And then came another, and another until the sky was filled with these strange ships. Escorting them were fighters and smaller shuttles, similar to the ships employed by Atlas or Vale, with a few Mistral models as well.

"Qrow, who are they?" Shen demanded. "How did they get past into our borders?"

Then out of thin air, a much larger vessel appeared, almost twice the size of the other airships. That, Ruby reasoned, was the flagship, where _she_ ruled upon.

"Cloaking technology?" Weiss exclaimed. "But only Atlas has access to that!"

"Unless it was stolen." Ruby said.

Everyone watched as a smaller ship launched from the capital ship. Ruby recognised the design, for it was similar to the ship Weiss's sister, Winter Schnee, had used to arrive at Beacon. However, the nacelles were curved and jagged, unlike the graceful design that Winter's ship sported. It even seemed to be outfitted with heavy weaponry, as confirmed by the missile pods attached to its sides and what appeared to be laser barrels integrated into the nacelles.

Everyone watched as the ship docked, the hatch lowering and extending toward the ground. However, just as it extended halfway, a figure descended on the ramp, taking her steps hastily as she jumped off and onto the platform below. Ruby recognised her instantly. Though she now wore an extra pauldron on her left shoulder, her black leather coat and red pants remained, along with the sharpened gauntlets and spiked boots that she wore. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Vanessa Sanguinar looked up at the people who had gathered and then at the buildings of Haven Academy, a scowl upon her face.

Everyone watched as others disembarked, their apparel of the same colour scheme as the woman who came out first. Ruby gulped as soon as she saw Vanessa walk toward them.

"Who are they?" Weiss asked, also cautious of these warriors.

"The Blood Hunt Order." Ruby said. "Remember? You sent me a letter about them attacking an Atlas station."

"The Blood Hunt Order?" Yang asked.

"A society of Huntsmen who hunt the Grimm out of revenge." Qrow explained to everyone nearby. "And although they are strong, they are also the cruelest and most brutal warriors on the face of Remnant, without a shred of care or mercy for the rest of the world."

"You went to these vagabonds for help?" Oobleck asked. "Branwen, you and I both know how terrible an idea this is."

"What would you have me do Barty?" Qrow asked. "Jimmy isn't available. They're the only ones we can turn to for pure fighting strength. Just let me do the talking."

Ruby and the others now hung back as Qrow went forward to meet them. Ruby now felt a hand upon her shoulder, turning to see Zeren staying close by. He too seemed wary of the recent turn of events, and rightly so. If anything, the Blood Huntsmen were erratic, with no loyalties to anyone save for their Maester. And even that loyalty made room for the foulest forms of betrayal.

As Vanessa came forward, she immediately recognised the hooded figure to Vanessa's left. Ruby couldn't shake the feeling that Cameron was already watching the people gathered, studying them like a predator would his prey. However, the others were not so familiar. The figure to Vanessa's right wore a plain metal mask and a red cloak, his left hand wearing a glove adorned with strange spherical lumps. Strange hisses emanated from him and it took Ruby a while to figure out that was the sound of his breathing. Behind them were who Ruby could only assume were the remaining Deathblades, the most dangerous of the Order's warriors.

"The Blood Hunt Order cannot simply be summoned like some mongrel dog, Qrow." Vanessa scowled the minute they were close.

"Yeah. Good to see you too Vanessa." Qrow said. "To be honest, I was actually worried that you'd start a commotion before you even got here."

"So long as our wrath is not invited, there is no need for pointless fights." Vanessa stated. "Then again, if any dared to attack us, they will soon learn how unwise it is, before they watch their world burn."

"Cheerful as always." Qrow said. "Well, I suppose since you are keeping your end, I'll keep mine."

"Of course Qrow." Vanessa smiled. "I help you slay your enemies, and you give me part of the bounty we will find in this… Arget Citadel."

"What!?" Weiss stared in shock toward Ruby, who merely shrugged in response.

"What you are allowed to have will be under our discretion, remember that." Qrow said as he gestured to Shen. "This is General Shen of the Mistral council. He will be working together with us and the Faunus of Menagerie. Our combined forces are essential in making sure we succeed, so play nice."

Vanessa now studied Shen from head to toe. "Well, I do hope that the Mistral forces altogether are at least _barely impressive_."

"What was that?" Shen asked. "My troops have been trained diligently! We are more than prepared for the battle ahead!"

"So why have you enlisted us?" Vanessa smiled darkly. "Oh, perhaps you are not as adequately trained as you think?"

"Alright enough!" Qrow snapped. "We all have the same goal here, so until we are done, let's at least tolerate each other, alright?"

Vanessa scoffed while General Shen sighed, turning a glare at Vanessa before he walked away. As soon as they did, Vanessa spoke to the people behind her. "Take command of the Blood Legion and await my orders. Cameron, Xade, with me."

"As you command Maester." All of them replied as she walked forward, Cameron and the masked man following her. The people around gave Vanessa a wide berth as she walked past, sensing the bloodlust that dripped from every pore in her body. Ruby watched as she came in close. There was no reason to, but since Vanessa was part of this now, Ruby felt there was a need to speak to her directly. She edged her way through the crowd, pushing through until she was directly in Vanessa's line of sight. The Blood Huntress for her part, expressed delight in meeting again.

"Ruby Rose." She stated. "My, it has been too long." Hearing this, Qrow stopped and turned, a dangerous look crossing his face as his eyes darted between them.

"Likewise." Ruby nodded as her team emerged from the crowd as well, Zeren close behind.

Vanessa approached slowly, keeping her eyes on Ruby. "Yes… You have changed a great deal since last we met. Not just your stature, I can feel that your mind is sharper as well." Vanessa now circled her, ignoring the cautious looks from Weiss, Blake and Yang. "But there is something else within you, something that has grown."

Ruby turned to look at her as Vanessa smirked. "Yes, I can sense the bloodlust within you, the instinctive desire to slaughter your enemies, more so than before." Vanessa chuckled as she backed away and joined both Cameron and the man called Xade, who Ruby could only guess was Vanessa's personal Executioner. "My offer to join us still stands." This sentence sent bewilderment through the rest of her team.

"And my answer is still no." Ruby replied adamantly.

"Really?" Vanessa frowned as she studied the rest of team RWBY and then the Mithril Knight who stood close by, giving a nod toward him. "I'm more than certain that you and your, _servant_ , will find much better opportunities than with this…" Vanessa turned her gaze upon team RWBY again, her eyes narrowing in disapproval. "Riffraff…"

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, affronted by Vanessa's comments. However, Ruby stretched out her hand, stopping Weiss.

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be." Ruby said. "With my team."

"Hmm... Such a shame." Vanessa frowned before she turned to Cameron and Xade. "Let's go." At once, she stalked off, the two of them following her, though Xade studied them for a few moments before running to his master's side.

Ruby now breathed a sigh of relief, still not used to the overwhelming pressure Vanessa's presence had. She knew the Blood Huntress was not someone she wanted as an enemy, for it meant the whole might of the Blood Legion would soon be brought to bear against her.

"Well…" Yang nodded sarcastically. "She's a huge ray of sunshine isn't she?"

"The nerve of that woman!" Weiss said.

"She's just like that." Ruby nodded. "All of them are."

"Ruby..." Blake asked. "And what did she mean by joining them?"

Ruby sighed. "I'll explain, but it's a long story."

* * *

She frowned as she heard the report. Of course, it was only comprised of inaudible clicks and clacks, but she understood what it said immediately.

Salem stroked her chin, contemplating the recent sightings at Haven Academy over the last few days. That so many forces would be gathering together, even the rogue Huntsmen Order, was enough to force her to contemplate this turn of events.

Salem thought about all her forces in the kingdom of Mistral. True, they had been sufficient in weakening Mistral, thanks in part to Leonardo's contributions. But to put together an army like this? There was another objective in mind.

"The Arget Citadel…" Salem concluded. When the news of Ruby Rose had reached her, she had given the order to strengthen the Grimm's presence in the many ruins that were once used by those ancient warriors. She had no knowledge of what lay within the Arget Citadel, but it could become a potential threat to a number of her plans. She had to possess whatever lay there.

"Reinforce our numbers at that ruin." Salem spoke to the Seer Grimm. "Ruby Rose must not be allowed to retrieve what lies within." With a series of clicks and clacks, the Seer floated away, exiting the main doors of Salem's council chamber.

"Master." Hazel said as he knelt down. "What would you have me do?"

"Go to Adam Taurus." Salem instructed. "Have him rally whatever members of the White Fang he can muster and set up defences on the island according to my instructions. And tell him that he will find failure to be quite, _undesirable_."

"Understood." Hazel nodded gruffly. "What if he finds difficulty in convincing his fellow Faunus? News of him abandoning his fellows has reached many within the organisation. There are whispers that he is weak, maybe even unhinged as it is."

"Why do you think I am sending you?" Salem asked in reply. Hazel nodded, understanding his master's wishes. He now straightened up and left the room. Once he was gone, Salem turned her attention to the last individual.

"And finally… you." Salem said coldly. "Here is your chance. Prove to me once more, that you are who you say you are."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Hopefully I haven't ruined the momentum in this story as of yet. But for now, a few explanations regarding the OCs you have just seen. Most of them were inspired from different media series that I grew to love, and they are all explained below.**

 **Team WNDR: A team comprised entirely of Faunus and alumni of Beacon academy, juniors to team STRQ. While credited as one of the strongest teams to graduate, they aren't as close to Ozpin compared to their seniors. They are also well-known for having ridiculously insane/terrible behavioural quirks**

 **Wesley Snide : ****The wolf Faunus leader of Team WNDR.** **His creation was inspired by the Blazblue character Kagura Mutsuki.** **He currently has a career as an international Huntsman, mostly focused on helping bring criminals to justice. His weapon is a massive Zweihander that has a cannon built into the blade. Despite his skills as an elite Huntsman, he unfortunately has a bad alcoholic habit and is also a lecherous philanderer. H** **e debuts in my story: The Wandering Beacon**

 **Nicole Tamias : A chipmunk Faunus who was inspired by the Blazblue character Makoto Nanaya. Possibly the only sane person on Team WNDR. She currently works with Wesley as his partner. She also has very violent means in controlling his more undesirable habits in society. Her weapon consists of a pair of Tonfas that double as machine guns. She debuts in my story: The Wandering Beacon**

 **Diana Urodel : A lizard Faunus who hails from a rich family that sides with the White Fang. When they sided with the more violent tendencies, she left and branded herself as a 'Traitor' as part of an ancient Faunus tradition. She now wanders Remnant in the hope of making it a safer place. Her weapon consists of a large Polearm that doubles as a flamethrower, which complements her Pyrokinetic Semblance. She is also a glutton, able to down ten to twenty peoples' worth of food all at once. She debuts in my story: Road to Haven**

 **Reigel Panthera : A white tiger Faunus who works as a rehabilitation trainer in the private organisation Achilles, inspired by the Blazblue character Ragna the Bloodedge. He is remarked by Taiyang as the biggest prick on Remnant. He too has prosthetic limbs since a terrible injury during his academy days. He fights with a shotgun that doubles as a sword, while his Semblance allows him to weaponise and steal someone's Aura. He also has absolutely no regard for the concept of safe driving. He debuts in my story: Reignition**

* * *

 **The Blood Hunt Order: They debut in my story: Path of Vengeance. The Blood Hunt Order comprises of warriors who suffered at the hands of the Grimm and therefore vowed revenge. They are a brutal and cruel society, prioritising strength over all else. As they hate the Grimm, the four kingdoms banded together and defeated them in the hopes of stopping random and vicious Grimm incursions. Thus, the Order isolates itself from the world, but occasionally appears so as to steal new technology to add to their military force; the Blood Legion. They were inspired by the Tal'Darim Protoss from Starcaft 2**

 **Deathblade: Comprising of the Order's eight strongest warriors, who only take orders from the Order's leader. While they are ranked from strongest to weakest, all have equal amounts of authority. When they are not carrying out missions, they secretly plot to usurp either their leader or the others who are ranked higher through the deadly ritual of Relinquishment, while watching for others who want to do the same**

 **Executioner: Blood Huntsmen designated as the personal soldier(s)/bodyguard(s) for the Maester or a Deathblade.**

 **Vanessa Sanguinar: The Maester of the Order; their leader and strongest warrior. Formerly the First Deathblade, she cares little about the traditions the Order has made, more focussed on destroying the Grimm than anything else. She has a cold outlook on life and the world in general, believing the four kingdoms to be weak. However, she does recognise those who prove their strength, such as Qrow and Ruby. Her weapon is a double-bladed scythe, which she uses in conjunction with her Invisibility Semblance**

 **Cameron: A snake Faunus and the First Deathblade of the Order. Formerly the Third Deathblade, he helped Vanessa overthrow the previous Maester of the Order, along with the Second Deathblade who supported him. Like all Blood Huntsmen, he has no loyalties but to himself. With his Semblance of Shadow Teleportation, he is one of their best assassins.**


	5. Chapter 4: Tension

The doors to the headmaster's office opened. Ruby and company now filed into the room, gathering around the table that formerly belonged to Professor Lionheart. She looked around the room, trying to make sense of the space around. Qrow hadn't gone into the details, but a thorough search of the office had found only the deceased body of the former headmaster, along with a secret room where he no doubt used to remain in contact with Salem.

 _Or perhaps it was the other way round._ Ruby thought as the doors closed behind them. General Shen, Oobleck and Qrow now moved behind the table, activating the holographic screen. Kali sat into one of the sofas while her husband and Team WNDR hovered nearby. Vanessa on the other hand began looking around the room, her eyes narrowing in what Ruby could only believe was disdain. Zeren and the rest of team RWBY and JNPR filed in, keeping a watchful eye on Vanessa. Ruby had explained to them what had transpired since the Fall of Beacon with the Blood Hunt Order, a tale that served to increase their wariness toward the Maester herself. It was difficult to hear that such individuals existed bearing such a dark and cruel outlook upon the world, and Ruby knew that despite anything Vanessa had promised, trusting her was still a stretch.

"I thank everyone of you for attending." General Shen said. "Your assistance in this crucial mission is welcomed whole-heartedly by the Mistral council."

"Evidently." Vanessa remarked snidely.

"Maester Vanessa, while I have promised Branwen that your forces are yours alone to command, it is still much appreciated that you cooperate with us." Shen sternly responded. "Our forces will need to remain cohesive if we are to succeed."

"Your idea of cohesion does not interest me, General." Vanessa scoffed as she paced the room, her eyes now set upon the flower painting on the wall. "If anything, it is you who should care not to ruin _my_ chances of victory."

"You seem very confident." Kali noted, albeit cautiously.

"We were called to aid you, were we not?" Vanessa arched an eyebrow. "And after everything I have seen here, I understand why. All these years your respective peoples have spent so much time on meaningless opulence and vibrant arts…" As she spoke, Vanessa now extended the clawed fingers of her gauntlet, reaching up and now scratching the painting, tearing through the canvas and subsequently the picture frame. "You are unprepared for the trail that is conflict and the cold hand of death. And that makes you _weak_."

The room stayed silent, though it was not hard to notice the increased tension in the air. Such was the situation whenever the Blood Huntsmen were involved.

"But enough with griping about personal views." Vanessa said as she returned to the table. "Time is far too valuable to be wasted. I trust you have a plan in motion? Or must I make one for you?"

Qrow clicked a button on the desk, bringing up a holographic map of the island. "Thanks to Shen's boys, we've managed to locate the island in question." Qrow now hit a few more buttons and the screen changed, becoming a 3D image that panned out before the room. Everyone could now see the topography of the island. Upon the south side were open plains, with a beach upon the Southwest. The biggest landmark was the massive mountain, stretching from the shoreline and rising up like a lone spire into the sky. The rest of the island beyond that was, however, blurred out. "Thanks to Zeren, we know that the mountain sits right in the middle of the island, and that there are a series of cave networks extending underneath it that leads out to the other side, where the citadel is believed to be."

"We don't have any more information beyond that?" Wesley asked.

"Unfortunately, my scouts have also reported hordes of Grimm upon the areas we have managed to find. There were far too many for them to conduct a more through reconnaissance, thus denying an aerial insertion straight to the ruins themselves." Shen said. "If we want to advance toward the ruins in any way, we will need to thin them out first. Currently our plan is to land our troops near the coast and slowly push our way in." Shen now connected his Scroll, and holographic images of Mistral airships appeared. "If we ensure proper coordination, we should be able to take the shoreline with minimal casualties."

"A frontal assault hm?" Ghira frowned. "My people who volunteered aren't experienced in fighting off the creatures of Grimm."

"Fret not." Shen nodded. "I'll ensure that they are supported properly. I'll delegate the more combat-inclined ones to the front while the rest can focus on support roles if that is alright with you."

"Your plan offers risks General." Vanessa scoffed. "Risks that are too unpredictable to be afforded. The Grimm are not ones to simply allow an invasion upon their territory. They will crush us unless we do the same to them, swiftly and mercilessly."

"Then what do you propose?" Blake asked warily.

Vanessa now gestured to the masked man; Xade, who lifted his left hand. With his other, he pressed some buttons on the glove, and one of the spherical lumps now popped off. A red ring immediately lit up around it as it floated toward the desk. The miniature drone now extended a probe, inserting it into the console. Immediately, the hologram flickered as red images of the Blood Hunt Order's ships appeared.

"The Blood Legion's Dreadships are but heavily modified versions of Atlas's own aircraft." Vanessa explained as she gestured to the holograms. "Their primary weapon has the range and firepower to initiate long-range strikes upon enemy positions." Ruby now remembered the difference in armament that those ships possessed. These vessels had their usual weapons overhauled and redesigned, with the Blood Huntsmen fitting powerful lasers upon the hull of the ship's bow. "All we need is to take up positions around the island." Vanessa continued her explanation. At this, the red holograms moved, indicating the positions each segment of the fleet will take.

"And then… We rain fire down upon them." Vanessa finished, harshly smashing her fist into the wooden table. "We burn every inch of the island into ash, save for where the citadel lies. We can destroy the Grimm, and not waste our time."

"Absolutely not!" Shen remarked while the others stayed silent about this brutal idea. "That island is within Mistral waters! I won't simply allow you to destroy it without good reason!"

"Is victory not good enough a reason?" Vanessa asked.

"It cannot come at such an expense!" Shen angrily retorted. "Mistral suffered much during the Great War! I will not allow more destruction upon the Kingdom so long as I stand!"

"Pathetic." Vanessa chided. "And you wonder why you need my help."

"Knock it off!" Qrow said. "We aren't here to plan a war among ourselves! We are here to plan a way that will ensure that we succeed!"

"We will succeed with _my_ idea Qrow." Vanessa growled. "The Mistral respect for nature is but a hindrance to this battle. What good will nature do if the Grimm devour us first? Perhaps the trees will enjoy the taste of your blood instead."

"You will learn respect, Blood Huntress!" Shen replied angrily.

All watched as the meeting began to break down. To Ruby, it was obvious that Vanessa and Shen were not going to budge on their own ideas. No one else knew how to intervene judging from their expressions, and the more time they wasted here, the more of an advantage Salem would have. There needed to be a compromise. She then looked to Zeren, hoping that he could offer words of advice. As if he had heard her thoughts, Zeren stepped forward, his cane tapping upon the floor and gathering everyone's attention.

"Maybe it shouldn't be just one idea." He spoke. Silence now fell across the room as the occupants looked at him. The Mithril Knight now stepped forward toward the hologram. "Both of you keep thinking that there is only one way to do this. I say that both your ideas can work."

"Look." Zeren said as he pointed toward the beach. "The beach stretches far from the coast into the mainland. The Blood Legions can concentrate their attacks here. If we take down the Grimm here quickly, then it is likely that the others from the inner sections of the island may move to reinforce. The Blood Huntsmen will draw them away from the opposite side of the island, after which General Shen can then land his forces here." He now pointed toward the opposite end, where the landscape appeared to comprise of a steep cliff. "Then, we just keep moving inward and meet in the middle. So long as we do not touch the areas past the mountain, we will not endanger the citadel."

Everyone contemplated this plan, but weren't sure of it. Ruby looked to General Shen, who didn't appear to have accepted it as of yet. She then looked to Qrow, who couldn't give an answer. Then she turned to Vanessa. The glare was still there, but Ruby knew that if there was one thing the Maester wouldn't pass up, it was to slaughter the countless Grimm that awaited them.

"Though I hate to say this, we don't have many other plans." Qrow said as he nodded to Zeren. "Alright pal, you sold me." His gaze no shifted to the other two. "And the both of you?"

Shen remained silent while Vanessa kept her eyes fixed upon the holograms. Ruby edged a look at her, watching as her eyes darted to the right before coming back to the screen, no doubt to sneak a look at Cameron, who had remained silent and kept his hood up all this time. "Very well." Vanessa huffed. "I suppose I can accept such a compromise."

At once, the red holograms disappeared as Xade's drone flew back to its master, fastening itself on the glove again. "But make no mistake Qrow." Vanessa snarled. "If at any time I see that the only thing awaiting this plan is failure, I am cutting my losses. Of that, you can be certain."

Without another word, Vanessa turned and left, Cameron and Xade following closely behind. As soon as the doors closed behind them, the protest began.

"Qrow this is preposterous!" Shen growled. "You want us to fight alongside those barbarians!?"

"Look, I told you to let me handle the talking with them." Qrow sighed. "I know exactly how Vanessa thinks and I could have negotiated a more favourable solution for all of us."

"Will that have even helped!?" Shen roared. "She has no respect for our kingdom and its laws! I wouldn't be surprised if they simply left us to die on that island! How can we trust them if they won't even cooperate with us?"

"I am inclined to agree." Ghira nodded. "If they are to be the main offensive unit, their presence will be of utmost importance. However, if they intend on abandoning us so easily, then this mission will fail."

"Exactly!" Shen agreed. "We have no way of ensuring their loyalty or their cooperation! This mission of ours hangs on a thread as it is!"

"There is a way." Ruby said after she had pondered something. "A way to make sure Vanessa keep her forces present." Everyone looked to her, as if asking for an explanation. "The Blood Huntsmen may be loyal to their Maester." Ruby explained. "But that is because they see her as the strongest among them. They hold value in strength over everything else, and if they feel at any time their superiors are weak, they have full right to usurp them from their positions of power." She recounted the terrible method by which this occurred, the rite of Relinquishment, a battle in which only by forcing a yield or killing the opponent secured victory.

"If I join the Blood Huntsmen in the initial landing." Ruby continued. "I can make Vanessa have second thoughts about retreating."

"What do you mean Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Though I'm not comfortable with it, the Blood Huntsmen do have a slight bit of respect for me after our last encounter with them." Ruby explained. "My presence among them will mean Vanessa can't just retreat at her whim, not when she puts her rule over them at risk."

Qrow frowned, obviously uncomfortable with this plan. However, after seconds of deliberation, he nodded. "Ruby is right. The Blood Huntsmen will look poorly upon their Maester if she retreats while a warrior who holds some respect among them keeps fighting, even if they end up obeying her orders. And if I know Vanessa well enough, she won't tolerate the idea of having her leadership challenged in any way. It'll make sure she doesn't withdraw when she feels like it."

"You really intend on putting a child among those vagabonds?" Shen asked.

Before Yang could answer, Qrow blocked her off with his hand. "Shen, every instinct of mine screams to not let Ruby anywhere near the Blood Huntsmen. That woman is dangerous in many ways, and the last thing I want is to see her influence my nieces. Despite this, we need to ensure Vanessa stays. Besides, I know for a fact that they aren't just your average ordinary kids. They can do this."

Shen sighed in exasperation as he now turned to Zeren. "And what about you? What have you to say in this?"

Zeren looked to Ruby as he answered. "Lady Ruby has made this decision, no doubt after careful deliberation. I see no faults with it and therefore she has my full support."

Shen's eyes narrowed. "Tell me Mithril Knight, you said that your numbers are few in this day and age. Was it because of your _blind faith_?" The room turned tense once more for a different reason. Everyone looked on at the interaction between the Mistral General and the Mithril Knight. Ruby looked as well to her own team, Yang adopting an intense look at the General. It needn't be said, but it was certain that General Shen had just expressed doubt in Ruby.

"Perhaps you see it that way General." Zeren replied, his voice still calm. "However, I am among a history of individuals who chose to believe that despite the odds, there were still those who hoped for a better and brighter future. I chose to believe in those who wouldn't give in to fear, hatred or despair." He now looked back to Ruby with a nod. "I have faith in her not because I swore to, but because of who she is. And even when I would draw my last breath, that faith will _not_ be shaken. Of that, you can be certain."

The General now frowned, taking a slight step back. Had Zeren's words stirred something within the General? "Very well." He replied. "I do not like this idea Qrow, but I will admit it gives the biggest chance at victory, even if it is all up to chance. I'll prepare my troops to move out."

"Yeah." Qrow nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

Shen now walked away, sparing one last glance at Ruby, though it was cut off when Zeren came and stood beside her. Ruby now looked to the old Knight. "Thank you Zeren." She said, sending a comforting smile his way. "For trusting in me."

"It is my honour." Zeren nodded. "Now then, I believe we have much to prepare for, wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

"Seriously though, I never thought meetings would be so intense…" Yang blew a lock out of her hair as she exited the building, watching as the ships gathered all around were preparing to leave. It had been at least two hours since they had concluded their meeting. According to Zeren, it would take at least a day to reach the island, meaning that they had to leave soon to ensure they arrived by midday. Any longer and they risked more Grimm reinforcing the island.

"The last one we had with the Blood Huntsmen was with General Ironwood." Ruby said. "Trust me, he did not like the idea of cooperating with them either."

"But unfortunately for us, the cruellest warriors on Remnant are our best shot at success." Weiss sighed.

"The Blood Huntsmen only care about fighting their enemies, which in most cases are the Creatures of Grimm." Ruby explained. "Of course, if we become enemies, then they'll fight us too, and they won't care about how they do it."

"They're just like the White Fang in that aspect." Blake said. "It's good that they tend to keep to themselves. I wouldn't want to mess around with an unpredictable group."

"Well, let's just hope this unpredictable group holds onto their end of the bargain." Yang stated as they approached Vanessa, who had appeared to have been conversing with her subordinates. Vanessa turned as Ruby approached, her eyes frowning.

"What is it now?" Vanessa asked. "I have much to prepare for, Ruby Rose."

"Well, I hope you can add me into those preparations." Ruby said. "I'll be joining your forces on the initial landing."

Vanessa's frown deepened as the rest of her warriors turned toward her, obviously surprised by this latest development. "I was under the impression that I will be commanding my forces Ruby Rose." Vanessa said.

"And you will." Ruby said. "Let's say that I'll be tagging along. Hope you don't mind."

"And we're coming with." Yang said as she walked up beside Ruby, crossing her arms as she stared the Maester down. "Where Ruby goes, we go. No arguments."

Vanessa's scowl deepened as she studied the four girls, along with the Mithril Knight who stood close behind Ruby. "Heed my words Ruby, I have no interest or time to spare for babysitting." She scoffed. "I will not tie my destinies to yours. Come if you must, but expect no aid from me or my warriors."

Vanessa turned on her heel as she strode to her ship, Cameron and Xade following close behind. "Well…" Weiss frowned. "I suppose that worked out?"

They all watched as now Vanessa passed by another warrior, one who was covered head to toe in thick armour, a bladed flail hanging by the belt. As soon as Vanessa stepped past him, she stopped. "Pray tell, what is it that bothers you, Second Deathblade?"

Ruby looked as soon as she heard the title be mentioned. From her prior experience, she knew this to be Deslan, the elite Blood Huntsmen directly below Cameron. With the changing of their hierarchy, he had been elevated from his position as the Fourth Deathblade to the Second. Though his stature wasn't comparable to that of his predecessor, Ruby couldn't help but feel that a dangerous air accompanied him.

"Forgive me Maester." Deslan spoke, a heavy English accent echoing underneath his spiked helm. "But while I entertain the idea of Ruby Rose standing beside us, the children beside her have yet to convince me adequately. Our victory will depend heavily on our strength. Those who barely meet our standards will only pull us down and risk a defeat."

Weiss, Blake and Yang frowned at his words, knowing that a small obstacle now obstructed their current plan. Vanessa paid this no heed, instead turning toward the armoured warrior. "And what exactly do you intend to do with this?" She asked.

Deslan now raised his right hand, motioning for the Blood Huntsman behind him to come forward. As he did, Deslan reached up, removing his helm to reveal a face marred with puckered flesh extending from the left corner of his lip to his jawline. He handed the helm over to the Blood Huntsman before speaking again. "I would like to see their skills for myself. If they can at least survive me, I will consider myself convinced."

"A logical decision." Vanessa said. "But do you intend to fight all three of them? We have a war to plan for."

"No need." Yang called out, stepping forward with her eyes on Deslan. "It'll just be me, a one-on-one."

The Blood Huntsmen whispered among themselves. It appeared that Yang's decision to face the Deathblade alone was one they did not expect. Even the other Deathblades appeared surprised. Deslan frowned as he studied her. "I admire your bravado, but you should learn not to underestimate me."

"I'm not." Yang said as she unfurled her weapons. "But I figure, if you are willing to fight, we might as well have a fair one. And if I end up kicking your butt after all this, well I guess that's something I can look forward to."

Deslan's lips now curved into a wicked smile. "I do believe I have grown fond of you. My name is Deslan Culain. Tell me yours."

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang replied as she raised her fists, widening her stance ever so slightly.

"Well then Yang." Deslan nodded as he unhooked his flail. A single press of a button caused the head to drop out, landing on the floor with a heavy 'thunk'. Then, Deslan reached behind him and pulled out a massive shield that had been strapped to his back. The shield itself was as tall as he was but wider, able to cover his entire frame. Its edges were jagged and sharp, and two vertical rows of spikes protruded from its front. Weiss concluded that it wasn't used solely for defence. The shield was also designed to harm and maim. "I stand ready." Deslan nodded. "Come at me whenever you wish."

"Sure thing!" Yang nodded as she rushed at him, firing off rounds toward him. Deslan stuck his shield in the ground, blocking her projectiles but remaining where he was. Yang now leapt upwards and punched at the ground, the force of her shot now ricocheting her off the floor and over the Second Deathblade. As soon as she touched down, Yang swung around with a roundhouse punch straight into Deslan's back. While the impact of the blow was a testament to the force Yang had put behind it, Deslan didn't so much as bat an eyelid.

"Is that all?" Deslan asked, giving Yang a quizzical look. Fast as a bullet, his hand let go of the shield and grabbed her throat. Yang gagged as she felt the full force of his grip strangle her. With a grunt, Deslan threw Yang behind him, spinning at the same time to strike with his flail. Yang jerked backward, the weapon missing her by inches. Yet, Deslan did not stop. In a fluid motion, his free hand grabbed his shield, prying it from the concrete below while taking another spin toward Yang.

The rest of team RWBY watched as Deslan continued his momentum, becoming a swirling mass of metal and deadly bloodlust. Yang ducked and backed away, unable to find an opening through the onslaught of the shield and flail. Blake was just fortunate that somehow, Yang was slightly faster than the Blood Huntsman.

And then Deslan suddenly spun faster and faster, quickly closing in on Yang who now attempted to force herself backward with her weapons. Deslan took advantage of this, taking a massive stride forward and then swinging the flail up toward her arms. Though the flail merely nicked her, Yang's arms were suddenly forced aside, the momentum knocking her off-balance. Before she could recover, Deslan slammed his shield right into her. Yang was immediately lifted off her feet and flew for about thirty metres, causing her to crash right through a tree.

"YANG!" Blake cried as she tumbled on the ground. Yang gasped as she struggled to stand, her left arm faltering slightly as her mechanical limb clutched her stomach. _No way_ … Blake blinked. Though her Aura had still held, it was obvious that Yang had been hurt. Blake now turned to Deslan, who had now taken a defensive stance. How was it that he had so much power from a single blow? She pushed these thoughts out of her head as she moved toward her partner, intent on checking her for any injuries.

"Blake, look out!" Upon hearing Weiss's warning, Blake turned to see the hooded figure immediately behind her.

 _How did he-?_ Blake reached for her weapon, but the hooded figure immediately moved and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. Blake struggled against him, but stopped when he immediately aimed his clawed gauntlet at her throat.

"Be still young Faunus." Cameron hissed as he stared into her eyes. "I have no qualms about harming those of my kind should they dare to stand against the Order. You will not interfere in this fight." Blake immediately went still, her eyes still fixed upon the clawed weapon of the snake Faunus before she shifted her attention back to Yang, who was now just rising to her feet.

Yang twisted her mechanical wrist, noting that it worked just fine. Still, she was quite shocked at the power Deslan just threw at her. It was just a single blow, and yet it was reminiscent of the time she got punched by Roman piloting that Atlesian Paladin back in Vale. "Damn…" Yang coughed. "I gotta admit, that was one heck of a hit."

"And I must admit, I never expected you to stand after that." Deslan nodded. "I still remember the tenacity that Ruby Rose showed. It seems even her teammates have some redeeming qualities."

"Heh." Yang chuckled. "I'm more than just her teammate. I'm the one who taught her that tenacity. After all, what sort of big sis would I be if I didn't?"

"Interesting." Deslan licked his lips. "Perhaps I'll be having fun after all."

Yang once more charged at Deslan. This time though, she kept her distance, opting instead to attack him with projectiles. _He didn't have that kind of strength when he threw me, only after he kept spinning around_. Yang thought hard, keeping an eye for any movements from him.

She watched as Deslan charged right at her as well, his shield raised to ward off her attacks. His other hand though, was spinning the flail. Yang watched as he closed in, keeping especially close attention to both his equipment. If she wanted to test her theory, right now was the only window she had.

As Deslan brought the flail down, Yang bent her legs and pushed back, firing as she did to boost her momentum. The flail crashed into the floor, a spider-web of cracks now splitting apart the pavement below. "Just as I thought." Yang huffed as she readied herself again. "You build up power as you gain or sustain momentum. I guess that's your Semblance? Sure, the power dissipates after you hit, which is why you opted for a flail as your main weapon. You can keep spinning it whenever you want, and it will still deal a good amount of damage even with light swings."

Deslan frowned and Yang knew she was right. "Not bad little Huntress." Deslan nodded, but still maintained his scowl. "But what good will it do you?" He now hefted the flail, spinning the bladed weight at the end as quickly as he could while hefting his shield up.

 _Good question…_ Yang gulped as she raised her arms. There was absolutely no way she'd survive another full-powered strike from Deslan. She still felt sore from the first hit from his shield, she'd rather not see what happened after he had spun the flail around a couple of times. Once again, Deslan charged in, his flail swinging as he closed in on Yang. Yang fired a couple of shots, rolling away as the flail swung at her.

Then Deslan raised his shield, the bladed edge now coming down on her. Yang fired haphazardly, the kinetic force of her rounds forcing her away just as the shield struck the floor. Yang recovered quickly, firing a few more rounds at Deslan only to move away as he charged in again, this time raising his shield to deliver a slash. Yang instinctively raised her arm, feeling the thick bladed edge of the shield smack her cybernetic limb, the force of the blow sending her to her knees. She now looked as Deslan spun the flail, at the same time bringing it down on her.

Yang quickly delivered a jab at Deslan's exposed torso, blasting her gauntlet as she did. The recoil forced her away from the Deathblade's weapon that now slammed into the ground, cracking the concrete. Yang squinted as bits of shrapnel pelted her face, an action that allowed the Deathblade to raise his shield up and slam it down on her. Yang yelled as she felt the spikes stab into her Aura.

Deslan pressed down hard, pinning her to the floor. Yang braced her arms against the shield, forcing it upwards as best she could. But Deslan was still strong, even without his Semblance powering his attacks. Yang groaned as she fought back, straining against his weight. _C'mon think!_ She thought furiously. It was pointless trying to push away, but she had to get free of Deslan's pin. Then, Yang saw movement in her periphery. She shifted her eyes left to see Deslan's foot a few inches from her face. An idea crossed her mind. It wasn't the best one, but it had to do.

With a great cry of effort, Yang twisted her left arm and fired a single burst at Delsan's leg, causing the shield spikes to damage her Aura even more. However, the blast effectively disrupted Deslan's footing, causing him to falter. As soon as the pressure eased off, Yang jabbed the shield away with her mechanical arm, flinging the Deathblade to the side while she rolled away. As soon as she got up however, she saw Deslan's spinning flail come swinging at her. Yang now raised her mechanical arm, firing a blast at Deslan's weapon. However, despite her actions, the flail crashed into her directly, sending her into a wall.

"YANG!" Blake cried out, still being held by Cameron as she watched her partner take a severe blow. Even Weiss and Ruby looked on in anxiety as the dust kicked up. By now, everyone had gathered to see the commotion. From the corner of her eye, Blake could see the worried looks on her parents' faces, and the same from Team JNPR, Ilia and Qrow.

"Well…" Deslan huffed. "It seems that is that…" He now turned away from the broken wall, moving to join the other Blood Huntsmen. As soon as he took five steps, a chuckle sounded behind him, forcing him to stop and turn. His eyes widened as Yang stepped out of the rubble, wearing a massive grin on her face.

"Wow… I have to admit, that one really hurt." Yang breathed heavily as she wiped the dirt and sweat from her face, her damaged Aura now flashing. "But it seems my next guess was on the mark."

"What?" Deslan frowned as he raised his shield again.

"I know your Semblance builds power from momentum." Yang said. "So I figured, if I could just slow down whatever attack was coming from you, that'd at least lessen the damage."

"The time when you fired at my weapon…" Deslan stated. "You weren't trying to deflect it. You merely wanted to dissipate the kinetic power. Still, I don't see how it made things better. You obviously took serious damage."

Yang nodded. "True. But, did you ever consider that I have just taken enough?" Yang now looked back, her lilac eyes flashing red. The unnatural change caught the eyes of all the Blood Huntsmen who had gathered. Instinctively, Deslan put his shield up, slamming it into the ground.

"HRRRRRAAAAAGH!" Yang roared as her golden flames burst from her hair. She pushed herself forward with all her might, her left fist now slamming into Deslan's shield. The force of the blow now broke Deslan's shield from the earth, forcing him off his feet.

"What!?" Deslan exclaimed as Yang charged in again, this time connecting with her right and sending him further back. Deslan's feet ground into the earth as he was pushed back. Snarling, the Deathblade spun his flail again, twisting to once more swing at Yang. Yang now planted one foot on the ground, pivoting on it and twirling to avoid the flail before drawing her fist back and now striking Deslan in his exposed side. The force of the blow now blasted Deslan off his feet. He tumbled across the pavements before he slammed into the opposite building, his frame cracking apart the wall, causing him to become stuck.

Vanessa, Cameron and even the rest of the Blood Huntsmen watched on, and Ruby could now detect a hint of surprise in their eyes. It was no secret that none of them had expected such an outcome.

Then Deslan opened his eyes. With grunts of effort and savagery, he released himself from the wall, the very action causing it to crumble apart. Deslan now raised his hand, covering his mouth as he coughed. As he removed his hand, he looked down and saw blood upon it. He stared incredulously at it before looking back to Yang, who had her hands raised and was ready to continue.

"Hah…Haha…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Deslan laughed as he processed what had just happened. He walked forward and picked up his weapons, which he had dropped upon the floor. "Impressive! It's been years since someone made me bleed."

Deslan now placed the shield upon his back while he retracted and hung his flail on the belt. "I must say, that was likely the best fight I've had in a long time. I admit, you are an impressive one Yang. I see where Ruby Rose got some of her spunk."

Yang now relaxed, her hair ceasing to glow while her eyes turned back to lilac. "So, satisfied now?"

"At the very least, you have some worth." Deslan nodded as he walked back to the Blood Huntsmen. "Maester, I am satisfied. I have no quarrel against their accompanying us."

"Very well." Vanessa nodded. Ruby could only describe her look as one of annoyance, though secretly she believed Vanessa had found Yang's performance nothing short of impressive. Still, at the very least Yang's bout had ensured the success of their arrangements.

Blake looked at Yang, smiling as she recounted the word she had used to define Yang. That was Strength, and seeing her again more than affirmed her conclusion. She then felt the tug on her hair disappear. Quickly, she turned around to face Cameron, spotting a look of indifference upon his face. With the duel over, it seemed he had no more reason to hold her at bay. She watched as Cameron sank into the ground, or rather the ground covered by her shadow. Blake blinked as he disappeared, wondering where he had gone before he appeared again, appearing from the shadow of a docked airship.

"So that's how he did it…" Blake remarked as she joined the rest of her team.

"Cameron's Semblance allows him to hide in and then reappear from a shadow." Ruby explained.

"Rather unnerving." Weiss nodded. "But on that note, I'm at least glad everything worked out."

"Hey, what about me?" Yang huffed as she rubbed her shoulder. "I did all the work."

"I know, I know." Weiss replied. "That was all you. Great job. Though honestly I think your plan at the end was pretty reckless."

"Yeah, not exactly the best plan I had." Yang rubbed her shoulder, still feeling some of the ache. "He is strong, _way_ strong. If he hadn't stopped when he did, I probably would have lost. Even after I overpowered him, I don't know if I could last a few more minutes."

"Well, let's not worry about things like that." Ruby said. "Right now, we have a battle to head to."

"Right." Yang nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Apologies for the late upload. Had been busy with writing up future chapters and trust me, writer block hits you at the worst possible times. Still, I hope you are all still following this story. Fret not, I intend to finish this since it was remained for 2 years in conception.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	6. Chapter 5: The Siege

From what she was told, Vanessa's personal vessel was named the _Absolution_. Ruby figured that it was meant to represent how the Order's Maester was unopposed in their rule over the Blood Legion. Ruby wasn't even sure how a vessel like this existed, but considering the way the Blood Huntsmen acquired their weaponry, she had to admit that even General Ironwood kept a few close secrets. She also imagined it wouldn't please him one bit to know these rogue warriors possessed such military might.

As for the rest of her team, they were astounded by what had been done to the ship. While it was certain that the secrets of Atlas's military were kept under strict guard, a passing glance was more than enough to affirm the radical modifications that had been made to the vessel. And that wasn't even all of it.

"Are those, Atlesian Knights?" Weiss gasped as soon as she spotted them. The rest turned in her direction and spotted the machines. If they were, they barely looked it. Gone were the sleek and humanoid forms of the Atlas androids. Instead, their shoulders curved upwards into spikes, with a similar design for their heads. They were covered in more armour and thus lacked the exposed midsection of the standard Atlesian androids. However, most prominent were the bulky bracers upon their arms. The left appeared to accommodate some sort of sawed-off shotgun while the right was equipped with a double-barrelled blaster. Both were equipped with wickedly serrated blades that folded back into the bracers. Its face was also modified into a V-shaped visor with a single red eye in the middle.

"Damn…" Yang remarked. "These guys really go for the fear factor huh?"

"Such is the nature of our Marauders. There is no point to their human appearance." Cameron, their current guide on the ship, spoke. "Weapons should not have any other purpose than the destruction of our enemies. Anything else is unnecessary and wasteful."

Everyone watched as Ruby's fist clenched. Yang was wondering why until she finally remembered Penny. No doubt, Cameron's remark also alluded to Penny's existence. She was tempted to give the Deathblade a piece of her mind, but remembering that he was supposedly stronger than Deslan all she could do was bite down on her words.

"I can't imagine how you get the raw materials for such extensive modifications." Weiss asked, her eyes narrowed at the snake Faunus.

"We have our ways Schnee." Cameron replied. "You are welcome to guess."

"Somehow, I doubt I will find that prospect enjoyable." Weiss muttered as she now looked at what she could only identify as pilfered Atlesian Paladins. While these retained their usual forms, the blasters on their arms featured an additional barrel underneath, and instead of missile pods, two large cannons were now strapped onto the back of the mech. Weiss found this unnerving, even more so when she still couldn't figure out their purpose, or how it altered the mech's capabilities.

Soon enough, they reached their quarters, a plain room with just four metal racks for beds. "Stay here until we arrive." Cameron nodded before turning to Zeren. "Now, to show you yours."

"No." Zeren said. "I will stay with Lady Ruby and her friends. Fret not, I have slept in more uncomfortable places." Cameron stared back silently before he left, no doubt to return to his duties.

"Thanks Zeren." Ruby said. "But, where will you sleep if you need to?"

"The floor will suffice." He replied before seating himself down in the centre of the room.

"Not the most hospitable thing." Weiss said as she observed the bunk. "But then again, we are talking about an organisation that scorns comfort."

"Bunk beds huh?" Blake remarked as she studied the layout of the room. "I wonder, what does our room look like now?"

"If it is even there." Yang said as she hopped onto the top bed on the left, folding her hands behind her head as she lay down. Weiss decidedly took the bed on the bottom, right below Yang as Blake took the last one on the top. Ruby now sat down in the final one as Zeren took his place on the floor. Yang sighed, obviously getting restless already. "So, now what?"

"I don't know." Ruby said. "But Vanessa obviously won't tolerate us just walking around where we want. So I guess for now, we wait till we reach the island."

"And what will we do then?" Yang huffed.

"Maybe we can talk a little about the Arget Citadel?" Ruby said as she looked at Zeren. "We haven't really covered much of that in our sessions."

"A fair point." Zeren nodded as he studied the room. "We currently appear isolated, so there is no danger of secrets being wrongly exposed." The Mithril Knight now removed the worn book from his coat. "And I do believe you trust your teammates with this?"

"Of course." Ruby nodded.

"Well then, hopefully this lesson won't bore anyone." Zeren chuckled as he revealed the page describing the citadel. Everyone looked and studied the sketch within the fraying pages. From what they could see, the citadel itself consisted of a vast courtyard, accessed by a massive central path and two smaller sections on the north and south. The citadel's central structure appeared as a gigantic staircase that continued upward toward a spire, which was flanked by four pillars.

"That's it?" Yang frowned. "I thought it would look a bit more impressive."

"This is merely a rough sketch from my ancestor." Zeren nodded. "Age has worn the drawing down, and more finite details are obscured. Still, while unimpressive on the outside, it is underneath where the bulk of the citadel lies."

"So the ruin extends underground." Weiss noted. "Is there a way in?"

"If there is, it is not documented here." Zeren explained.

"It always amazes me how sophisticated they were." Weiss stroked her chin as she attempted to read the rest of the pages, though the strange letters made it difficult. "But there are some words here that appear quite ancient. How will we even decipher them?"

"An astute observation." Zeren nodded as he turned the pages, this time stopping on one with the strange symbols, which were also accompanied by what team RWBY could only guess were their corresponding translations. "This is an account of the old language, and how it currently translates into ours. It is my hope that whatever clues we require will be found in this same tongue, and we will be able to decipher it with this. As it will help the exploration of the ruin, you may record these pages when time permits."

"At least we aren't going in blind." Blake nodded as she scanned it into her Scroll. "But is there anything about what the interior is like?"

"That, I know not." Zeren said. "My ancestor was forbidden from detailing them by the master of the citadel. Once we arrive, we will have no knowledge of what we will find. And it is likely that plenty of traps may be waiting for us."

"Traps huh?" Weiss said. "Against Salem?" Silence now fell upon the small group as they realised once more who they would be going up against on the island. "Zeren, what happened all that time ago in the citadel?" Weiss asked.

"From the stories passed down by my father, the Grimm attacked the island." Zeren replied. "In great numbers to be sure. The citadel was falling, and those within made the choice to escape. As to how they kept its secret safe I am not sure, but Salem's forces were wiped out. That I know."

"Salem's forces were defeated?" Yang's eyes widened. "Wow. That's pretty impressive."

"Don't forget." Blake said. "It also means whatever defences waiting there are probably quite tough."

"Does Salem know what is inside?" Ruby asked.

"No." Zeren shook his head. "No, I do not think so. She wouldn't be concerned otherwise about your existence Lady Ruby."

"What did they do in there anyway?" Yang questioned. "Is there a clue or something about what we are looking for?"

"There is a small description." Zeren said as he turned the pages again. The four girls looked as they now noticed a change in the writing style. This one felt a little messier than the notes made by Zeren's ancestor. "I know not who wrote this section, but it refers to a person by the name of Exarch Sildur."

"Exarch?" Yang frowned.

"I heard about that before in one of the lessons you gave Ruby." Weiss said. "Supposedly it was the highest attainable rank among their hierarchy."

"Correct Ms. Schnee." Zeren nodded. "According to these notes, Exarch Sildur was apparently well known for plenty of private projects and experiments. What these are, I do not know, but it was certain he contributed a great deal."

"Then we should find anything pertaining to this Exarch in the ruins." Blake surmised. "They could be a clue as to what is this secret we are looking for."

"In any case, we need to focus on the initial battle first." Ruby said. "Once we are inside, then we'll worry about what lies in wait for us."

* * *

It was uncertain how many hours had passed since they had left Haven Academy, but team RWBY didn't appear to notice, more absorbed into the lessons Zeren had told of the Arget Citadel. The lessons, while mostly verbal, didn't appear dull. The four girls had taken great interest with the tales the Mithril Knight spoke of, including the architecture of the fortress, the culture and traditions of its inhabitants. Ruby found herself surprised to hear about how they even had a festival dedicated to the moon, though the pages were too faded to understand it beyond brief descriptions.

When finally night fell, Zeren himself stayed up while advising the four girls to get some well-deserved rest, continuing his lessons when day arrived. It was only when the door opened and they stood face-to-face with the masked man named Xade that Ruby felt something was different.

"Is Vanessa calling us?" She asked, to which the masked man replied with a nod. He then gestured to them to follow before walking off on his own.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Blake remarked as she followed Ruby.

"Better keep that to yourself Blakey." Yang said. "If what Ruby said about an Executioner is true, then he's also dangerous. No telling what he might do if we talked about him behind his back."

The small group followed Xade as he led them to the bridge. The doors opened to a dark room that was lit by the red lights of the holographic screens. Near the center of the room was a large chair that served as Vanessa's throne. She tapped her fingers on the hand rest as she listened to a report from one of her subordinates.

"Very well Captain. Keep pressing forward." She replied as soon as he concluded. Xade now went up, bowing before her as soon as she saw him. Vanessa now turned to see the five whom he had just escorted in. "Perfect timing as always Xade." She smiled as she stood up, the throne now sinking into the floor below. "Team RWBY, welcome to the bridge of the _Absolution_. I'm sure you wonder why I have called you here?"

"Well, an explanation would be nice." Yang responded sullenly. "We just had to spend a whole day in the most uncomfortable bedroom ever."

Vanessa chuckled darkly before she motioned for them to follow her toward the window. The four girls and Zeren followed her, taking in the full view of the skies above. Squinting through the glass, Ruby could now make out something along the ocean, the white spray of waves crashing into land. "The island." Ruby breathed. "I can see it."

"Yes." Vanessa nodded. "It will truly be a memorable place for me. I finally get to properly declare war upon Salem herself."

Ruby and her team looked at Vanessa with shocked expressions. "How-?"

"Qrow is quite the devious man." Vanessa scoffed. "Hiding something so interesting from me all this time. To think the monsters that plague this world have a master. Hohoho, quite an entertaining revelation I must admit. I will relish every moment of my victory against her. And she will learn to _fear_ us."

Ruby sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have been surprised. What better way to get the Blood Hunt Order to join them than to tell them of the master of Grimm? Such knowledge would be the best way to entice their cooperation. If nothing else, knowing that there was a foe which served to command the Grimm filled them with an elation unlike anything before. To them, this further extended their goals of the everyday slaughter of those monsters.

"I wouldn't get overconfident." Weiss said. "Salem is a dangerous foe. Back at Beacon, everything played right into her hands. You should be careful not to make that mistake. I am certain that she may also be aware of your existence."

"Weiss is right. Her influence is powerful." Blake said. "She managed to turn an Academy headmaster against us. She is a frightening existence to be sure."

"I hardly believe that." Vanessa scoffed. "She hides like a roach in the shadows of Remnant, letting her followers do her dirty work instead. And yet, people believe she should be feared?"

"It seems so." Yang remarked. "Lionheart must have, among others…" Yang at the moment did not say anything else, especially since such people also included her own mother.

"Then they had nothing but weak minds and hearts." Vanessa affirmed. "Such are the only characteristics of cowards who are vulnerable to her machinations and influence. What pathetic and feeble existences. That is why we of the Blood Hunt Order will succeed here where they failed so abominably."

Weiss and Blake stared back with narrowed eyes. While they were aware of how these warriors thought and felt, it was still difficult to accept their forlorn contempt for the rest of the world. At this moment, they were glad no one from Haven Academy witnessed Vanessa's slander of their former headmaster. Blake now looked toward Yang clenching her fist. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed her partner's arm. Yang turned back, red eyes staring into Blake's yellow ones. However, it lasted only for a second before they returned to their normal lilac hue. It seemed that as much as she hated to admit it, Yang knew in a small way, Vanessa spoke true.

The Maester now walked back to the doors of the bridge. "Take command of the _Absolution_." She said to the warriors within. "Let those beasts feel the full extent of our fury."

"As you command Maester." The personnel within the bridge bowed as Vanessa now approached one of the screens, tapping a few buttons and opening up a fleet-wide communication.

"Warriors of the Blood Hunt Order!" She spoke, addressing the Blood Legion. "Salem, the master of the Grimm now watches this battle. I, your Maester, demand to see her fiendish hordes burn to ash at your hands, to see their blood spill upon the earth in rivers, to savour absolute victory against this cowardly mistress. _DON'T YOU DARE DISAPPOINT ME!_ "

Vanessa now turned away from the console, motioning for Xade to follow. "Come now. The slaughter awaits…"

* * *

Hordes of Beowolves snarled and gnashed as Creeps hissed. Above in the skies, Nevermores screeched, as if calling out a rally to battle. King Taijitus slithered among their monstrous kin as Ursi roared, assembling in their own packs. Griffons cawed upon the ground, while some took to the air. Not a few minutes ago, the Grimm were rather passive, merely wandering everywhere they could around the island. However, they soon felt a raging maelstrom of hatred and fury that slowly sparked a mad killing frenzy. Their attraction to the negative emotion now caused them to swarm all over the beach, till every inch of sand was smothered by their black bodies.

Then, flashes of red lit up the sky. The Grimm who had gathered upon the shore were instantly vaporized by the powerful energy beams that scorched the very earth, leaving nothing but ashen wastes in the aftermath.

One by one, the Blood Legion Dreadships fired their weapons upon the island, the powerful beam weapons incinerating everything within sight. The airborne Grimm now charged toward the airships, only to be cut down by the modified fighters of the Blood Hunt Order. Now, modified Mistral airships and Bullheads descended upon the burning beach, unloading a small army of Blood Huntsmen upon the charred earth.

In the lead ship, Vanessa disembarked, along with the members of team RWBY and Zeren himself. Accompanying her was Xade and a few Marauder androids, whose weapon systems now powered up. While it was more sensible to strafe the entire island from their ships, Blood Huntsmen always had an insatiable need to slay the Grimm up close. This time was no exception.

"Do not slow me down." Vanessa growled at the four girls before turning her attention to the Grimm who were now massing before them, drawn by the seething hatred and anger of the Blood Huntsmen. She drew her dual-blade scythe, the weapon extending as she raised it over her head. "Forward! Kill them all!" The Blood Huntsmen roared with fury as they charged their monstrous enemies, who resorted to do the same.

"Let's go!" Ruby said, drawing Crescent Rose.

"Right!" Her team nodded as they charged forward as well. Blake fired rounds from Gambol Shroud, picking off a few Creeps that moved to the front as she approached melee range. Weiss immediately conjured glyphs that fired icy swords and fireballs at the monsters, thinning out the lines where she could. Yang joined the Blood Huntsmen in the melee, striking an Ursa with her mechanical fist. The gun within it fired off, blowing a massive hole through its body. As she engaged another, she spotted Ruby doing the same, her scythe whirling around her and cutting down any that got close. A few tried to sneak up on her, but immediately Zeren intercepted them, his cane striking them with surprising force. Once more, the Mithril Knight proved a formidable fighter.

As for the Blood Huntsmen, they did their part as well. Packs of them were blown into the air by Deslan, his flail continuously spinning and brushing aside even a Beringel who had charged head on. Cameron on the other hand jumped in and out of shadows, striking the Grimm from behind with his clawed gauntlet. Vanessa spun a deadly whirlwind of death that cut apart any Grimm that surrounded her. As an Ursa tried to sneak up on her, red smoke instantly covered her and she vanished. The Ursa appeared confused for a moment before its head was split open, and Vanessa reappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Not far from her, the man named Xade fought as well, his drones swarming and firing small lasers at any who approached him, while he engaged in melee with a serrated urumi, wrapping the blade around his foes and then ripping them apart.

The other warriors did their work, slicing apart any of the monsters while the Marauders fired away at anything that was perceived as an enemy, their guns cutting down charging Grimm while their blades folded out into large pincer-like weapons that sheared Beowolves in half. Within minutes, the Grimm were defeated, allowing their force to push forward into the main island. Of course, airborne Grimm attempted to block their path, but were stopped by the Order's fighters, who hunted them down relentlessly.

"I must admit, they are powerful." Blake remarked as she pulled her blade out from a Beringel's skull. "They just killed a whole horde of Grimm without breaking a sweat."

"And admittedly, their hatred and anger does well in attracting those monsters here." Weiss breathed as she reloaded more Dust vials into Myrtenaster. Suddenly, she felt the ground shudder. Everyone looked up to see six Goliaths approaching. Accompanying them were hunks of moving rock, no doubt possessed by Geists. Above them, Griffons and Nevermores dove at their number, screeching for blood.

"Wow." Yang whistled. "Salem is really putting out all the stops here."

"It would appear so." Weiss now stabbed her blade into the ground, her summoning glyph appearing behind her. Slowly, the insectoid head of the Queen Lancer she had killed emerged, along with some of its claws. The Blood Hunstmen watched as Weiss's Grimm summon fully appeared and took to the air, firing spines at the approaching Grimm. It was then joined by the Order's fighters, who now engaged in separate dog-fights.

"Maester." Bowed a Blood Huntsmen who wore a sleeveless yukata with a topknot crowning his head, wielding a huge Dai-katana. "Shall I handle them?"

"No Hanzo." Vanessa said. "Though I admire your willingness to kill those large beasts, it would be wise for us to leave your special skills till we require them. Instead, I believe your ship is more than sufficient, is it not?"

"I understand Maester." Hanzo nodded as he took out his Scroll. "I require a bombing run."

"Understood Third Deathblade." The voice replied. Ruby and everyone watched as a Dreadship flew overhead, angling its left side toward the Grimm. Instantly, the huge Grimm were hit with a broadside of lasers and missiles, forcing them to the ground. The ship continued to pelt the Goliaths and Geists, engulfing them in fire. Soon, they began to disintegrate and the ship moved on. They watched as other smaller fighters flew overhead, carrying out bombing runs on what they believed were separate packs of Grimm.

"What about General Shen's fleet?" Blake asked. "Did they land yet?"

"I'll check." Ruby said as she took out her Scroll while Zeren watched her back. It was decided that Ruby would keep in contact with Qrow to manage a line of communication between both forces. She found her uncle's number and pressed the call button. "Come on Qrow, pick up…" Ruby said over the ringing. After a few seconds, the call was answered.

"Kid?" Qrow shouted over the clamour of explosions and gunfire. "What's going on there? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said. "We are still handling loads of Grimm, but the Order has established a foothold on the island! What about you?"

"Well, we are still tangling with a good amount of those monsters. We are pushing through into the centre, but it will take time. There are way more of the bigger ones on our end for some reason." Qrow answered as another burst of gunfire and explosions sounded over the speakers.

"Alright, we'll work our way to you." Ruby nodded. "Hang in there uncle Qrow."

* * *

"Yeah, like we have a choice." Qrow muttered as he cut the communication with Ruby. While the landing did go smoothly for them, it appeared that to say the Grimm crawled over the island was an understatement. He had never seen so many before in a single place. While it appeared that the Blood Hunt Order had drawn the majority of them away, there were still plenty enough to go for them. He watched as a Beowolf charged him from the front. With a deft twirl of his wrist, he cut apart the monster's head, which then struck a nearby Ursa, stunning it momentarily before it was promptly finished off by a massive projectile.

"It's been so long since I experienced the bad luck in action." Wesley said as he hefted his weapon, cutting down a trio of Ursa who had charged him in a single swing. "Honestly, I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, let me hear you say that again when you stub your toe on a Death Stalker's pincer." Qrow replied sarcastically as he cut down a Creep.

"Relax, you know I respect your personal space in a fight." Wesley sniggered as he hefted the Zweihander, pointing its blade-barrel at a King Taijitu and firing, the slug blowing apart the massive Grimm's head. "After all, I even do that for the ladies you decide to go for."

"Heh, can't argue with that." Qrow chuckled as he fired.

"Oh for the love of… Will you two stop talking about your academy day shenanigans?" Nicole growled as she spun her tonfas, clobbering away Creeps and Beowolves. She then pointed them toward a trio of Ursa, the machine guns built within firing at their backs. "We are in a fight for goodness sake! The last thing I need is to hear stories of your philandering!"

"C'mon Nicole!" Wesley smiled as he swatted away a few more Grimm that approached. "Relax a little! See, we are back like we used to in the old days! We fought loads of missions with Team STRQ, don't you remember?"

"I do." Reigel snorted as he beat a Creep with his mechanical arm. "I remember the time Summer came up with this big plan to burn out a Lancer hive. I also remember being the one to lay out the Dust for that. Nearly singed every strand of hair on my head, no thanks to a certain someone!"

"Hey! I was still an amateur with my Semblance back then!" Diana growled as she sent torrents of fire streaming toward any Grimm in the area, burning them to a crisp. "Besides, I managed to bend the flames away from you, so you're welcome!"

"Look at that." Qrow sniggered. "You guys and me, cracking jokes and skulls in missions. Tell me you don't miss this."

"We absolutely do not miss this." Diana and Reigel said simultaneously.

"Nothing ever goes according to plan when we are with you anyway." Nicole replied. "Want proof? We are standing in the middle of it."

"Just what are they arguing about?" Ilia frowned as she lashed out with her whip while Ren watched her back.

"In times like these, best not to ask. That is what I have learned." Ren replied before looking back to Jaune. "How are things going?"

"I'm almost done with this guy." Jaune said, his hands glowing white with his Aura. In front of him, the injured Huntsmen groaned as his wounds healed. Due to his Semblance, Jaune had volunteered himself for the medical team, considering his own Aura reserves. While he was quite confident in a fight, he felt he was best suited for support roles in such a large battle. However, even he struggled with the many injured that popped up.

"Seriously though…" Bolin whistled as she fought off another Beowolf that got too close to the injured. "That Semblance is a life-saver."

"While I admit that Arc's Semblance is impressive, we are still in a warzone. So less talking, more fighting!" Arslan Atlan growled as she fought off some Creeps. All around, Reese and Nadir cut down the Grimm with ranged weaponry.

Then, explosions ravaged the Grimm at the rear of the horde. Everyone looked up to see the Blood Legion ships flying above, raining a cascade of fire upon the enemy lines.

"Look!" Sun pointed toward the rear of the Grimm hordes. Closer inspection revealed a wave of red and black now flanking the monsters from behind. The monsters roared as they now responded to the pincer attack at their rear.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see those guys helping us." Neptune snorted as some of the Grimm he faced were forced to pull back.

"Well, they aren't." Qrow remarked. "They just want to make sure they have the best shot at victory as it is. Regardless, they've provided an opening. Now is the time to charge in."

* * *

Weiss watched as the modified Atlesian Paladin stomped across the battlefield, unleashing fire from its main blasters while switching to the additional weapon in its arms, which as it turns out was a powerful flamethrower. From what she overheard, these were dubbed Desolators, and quite rightly so, for their purpose aligned with the Order's aim of spreading destruction among their enemy. She watched as another braced itself, the cannons on its back now raising before they fired a salvo of mortar rounds. The shots followed a parabola before they detonated into separate Dust rounds that exploded within a large area, covering the Grimm in fire.

"I can see the others!" Ruby said. "They're closing in!"

"The Grimm's numbers are also whittling away." Blake nodded. "It looks like at the moment, we have the upper hand, largely due to the Order."

And then, gunfire caught one of the Order's fighters, forcing it to the ground. As everyone looked toward the commotion, another hail of bullets struck Weiss's summon, causing it to disperse away. All now watched as a small fleet of ships appeared in the sky, and marked upon their hulls was the red symbol of a ferocious animal marked with three claw marks.

"The White Fang!?" Yang exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"I don't know!" Blake replied, equally as shocked. "I was sure the group fragmented after Haven!"

"Well, it appears some of them still follow Adam!" Weiss said as she conjured an ice wall to defend them from the gunfire. All watched as the airships opened their doors, and a small army of Faunus covered in black garb descended onto the battlefield.

"Oh no…" Blake said as her eyes widened. As the other section of the allied forces joined them, they saw Ilia's eyes also widen in dread.

"Blake?" Yang frowned, not liking her reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Those are White Fang assassins." Blake said. "They are among the worst of their members, and have been involved in many murders through Remnant. While they aren't as well trained as Huntsmen, they make up for it with cold-blooded savagery."

"Why would Salem send such people against us?" Ren asked as he readied himself for a fight. His answer came immediately when one of them pointed to Ruby.

"Ruby…" Nora said as she hefted her hammer. "They're here for Ruby!"

"Then they'll learn how bad an idea that is!" Yang roared as she charged at the group of Faunus who threatened her sister's life. However, as she charged in, a grunt caught her attention. She raised her arms, barely blocking the spinning charge of the Boarbatusk.

"How are we supposed to fight Faunus assassins and Grimm at the same time?" Jaune asked as he blocked a Beowolf's claw, retaliating with a thrust into its stomach. However, that allowed one assassin to kick him to the ground. He would have been in trouble too, if Diana hadn't stepped in.

"You kids handle the Grimm!" Diana said as she fended off the assailant. "We'll handle these guys!"

"On it!" Ruby said as she shot a Creep. However, they hadn't counted on the single-mindedness of the attacking Faunus, who now charged toward Ruby without concern for the allied forces or the creatures of Grimm. Ruby grunted as she blocked a strike from one of the assassins. However, she was immediately flanked by another from behind, who drove a kick right between her shoulder blades and sent her to the ground. Ruby gasped as another kicked her in the stomach, separating her from her weapon. She rolled back to her feet, raising her fists in hand-to-hand combat. However, even if she had learned a few tricks from Ozpin, she wasn't confident in handling at least a dozen assassins at once. Also, while it was obvious that some of the Grimm engaged them, she observed that most of the monsters were busied with the allied armies and the Blood Huntsmen. She could only believe that Salem had a hand in such coordination, masking it under the chaos and fury of the battle itself.

"So, what do we do with this human?" One asked.

"We have our orders." Another answered, likely their leader. "Capture her, and bring her to him."

Ruby frowned at that statement. "Who gave you those orders?"

"Don't matter kid." The lead assassin sneered. "You'll find out when we are done."

Ruby widened her stance as he charged in, only to feel a small impact on her side, her Aura flashing. Glancing to her left, she saw another Faunus firing bullets at her. As she tried to recover, the charging assassin smacked her in the face and sent her to the ground again, before stomping on her. Ruby gritted her teeth as she tried to remove the foot on her stomach, but it was no use.

Then, a shape came into view and suddenly the weight upon her was removed. Ruby gasped for air as she sat up, looking upon the cloaked figure of Zeren standing over her. Slowly, he raised his cane at the assassins, a dark glare on his face. "Stand aside, you weak-willed filth..."

"Who is this guy?" One of them asked.

"Doesn't matter! He dies!" The commanding assassin now drew a large sword, swinging it toward Zeren. Zeren immediately twirled his cane, deflecting the strike and then retaliated with a kick. The other assassins now joined in, attempting to break through his defences. Yet, just like the many times Ruby had seen it, Zeren's defences were ironclad, and none could get close to him to land a decent hit, while he struck back whenever an opening presented itself.

Then, one of the Faunus flicked his wrist, and a hidden wire lashed out and coiled around Zeren's cane, stopping his movements. As Zeren tried to pull free, another Faunus charged at him, forcing him to edge his cane in with both hands to defend himself. "Caught like a rat." The assassin sneered. "Now, how exactly will you defend that girl when you are all tied up?" The dark chuckles resounded all around as the assassins drew in, believing their opponent was cornered.

Then, Zeren twisted the handle of the cane. Ruby watched as the handle now separated, and a section of it flipped out. Instantly, a blade extended outwards, around the length of a short sword. Without hesitation, Zeren stabbed into the assassin's abdomen, forcing him away while cutting apart the wire that held the other section.

Ruby's eyes widened as she suddenly realised that Zeren's cane also doubled as a small folding blade. The Mithril Knight now flipped the cane into a backhand grip, while he held the sword loosely.

"Bastard!" The wounded assassin cursed as he charged in again. This time, Zeren slapped him away with the cane before drawing the blade across his throat, spilling his blood upon the ground. Instantly, the others charged in, intent upon felling the older man.

Zeren parried the one before him with his cane, while he twirled the blade to strike back at one who came from behind. As they faltered, he twirled his body, the cane now striking the assassin to his rear while the sword opened up the belly of the one who attacked head on. He flipped the cane and now threw it at another who aimed his pistol, throwing the shot wide while he finished off the other assailant. Then he quickly dashed at the pistol-wielding Faunus, catching his cane while stabbing the blade through his arm.

The Faunus screamed in agony before Zeren delivered quick strikes with his cane to the knee, forcing him to the ground. Stabbing the cane into the ground, he reached for the pistol, his blade twisting the assassin's arm to aim the weapon at another. Zeren now fired, a single bullet hitting the shoulder of another assassin. He then flipped over the incapacitated one, ignoring the Faunus's screams as he aimed at a Beowolf that had decided to attack Neptune from behind, squeezing the trigger and putting a round through its head. He twisted again, aiming at another assassin who attempted to go for Ruby and fired at him. He then turned his attention to the Faunus he had manipulated, who by now whimpered from the pain. Without a shred of remorse, Zeren aimed the pistol at his own body and fired, withdrawing the blade from the now lifeless Faunus and retrieving the other section of his weapon.

Ruby could do nothing but watch as Zeren fought off the assassins. However, this time she felt she was seeing Zeren's true style as a warrior, wielding both sections of his elaborate weapon like twin swords. And she could also see how deadly he really was, realising that the ferocity he displayed was in retaliation against those who would threaten her life, one that showed no remorse or mercy.

One by one, the assassins fell, either immobilised from their wounds or as lifeless bodies. Everyone now watched as the last two attacked him simultaneously from two sides, hoping to overpower him. He raised both weapons, intercepting their swords. With his blade, he ran it across the sharp edge of the sword it locked with, causing sparks to fly and temporarily blinding the assassin who held it. As he flinched, Zeren flipped the blade and stabbed it through the leg of the one behind. As the Faunus fell to the ground, Zeren advanced as cut down the recovering assassin. Swiftly, he spun and threw the blade right through the chest of the last one.

Ruby watched as Zeren retrieved his weapon, flicking the blood off the blade as it folded back in. He reattached the handle and the cane together again, paying no heed to the dead assassins that lay around him. Soon, she realised that the Grimm had all been defeated, with only a few stragglers remaining. Yet, amidst the cries of victory, there was also an uneasy silence as everyone saw what was left in the Mithril Knight's wake.

"Did…" Ilia breathed as she recovered, observing the lifeless bodies of the assassins. "Did that just happen?"

"Yeah…" Blake nodded. "It did." In her experience, she knew just how deadly White Fang assassins were. After all, the many murders the White Fang had committed in the past attested to that. To finally witness so many dangerous enemies be cut down so easily by a single man…

It was at that point that everyone realised; exactly how fearsome a Mithril Knight was, and the retribution they could bring to any who endangered their charge.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for not uploading quickly. Currently on a pre-graduation vacation with little or no WIFI and time to dedicate to this, so squeezing out chapters hasn't been easy.** **For now, I hope you can be satisfied with this one**

 **In this chapter, I decided to show the more merciless side of Zeren. And if you want to know about his sword, it somewhat resembles the folding blade used by Corvo from the Dishonoured game franchise (which I admit, I need to put more time toward playing)**

 **As always, please read and review, it is wholly appreciated.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	7. Chapter 6: Unforeseen Issues

It wasn't long before General Shen had set up a forward base. Here and there, the wounded were tended to, while a smaller area was left for the Faunus prisoners, guarded closely by Mistral militia. Thanks to the students, especially Jaune, the injured were already coping well. However, Ren had to constantly remind Jaune to be conservative with his Aura. For the moment, the Blood Huntsmen kept to their end of the agreement, though they had little interest in guarding the camp.

Ruby finished the bottle of water she was given, taking a deep breath to relax. She wasn't sure how much fighting they had just gone through, but she was already tired. It was good that her Aura had held, especially against so many White Fang assassins. However, she was also concerned as to why they were here, and whether more of them had been deployed to the island. She thought to who would have such influence over them. Was it Adam? Ilia had already expressed that the White Fang wouldn't follow him after he had abandoned his troops at Haven. Could it be Hazel? He was a deadly enough fighter with enough willpower to boot.

"This is a complication Qrow." General Shen discussed with her uncle. "The White Fang were not within our predictions."

"I too find it disturbing that these members are here." Replied the holographic face of Ghira. "And while I understand the need to interrogate them for information, I humbly ask that I take custody of them."

"We will need to discuss that later, Chief Belladonna." Shen said. "As of now, I must prioritise the wounded and in planning for the subsequent push to the citadel. Already the Mistral council is requesting an update. They are rather touchy about this seeing as it could affect the kingdom's security."

Ruby now tuned out the rest of the discussion, making her way out of the tent as she realised there was no good thinking over matters she had little understanding of. She stared up toward the massive mountain range, beyond which lay the citadel. She wondered what awaited her, and what clues to her heritage she might find. As she turned to find her friends, she froze as she caught sight of Zeren. She was still shocked to have witnessed his ferocity on the battlefield, and how he was able to easily take so many lives. Already, most of the militia and Huntsmen were giving him a wide berth, the knowledge that he could have killed them that easily beginning to sink in.

"Hungry?" Came a voice behind her that made her jump. In that instant, she also spotted Zeren snap his head toward her, his hand now reaching for the cane.

"Yang!" Ruby growled. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." Yang said as she munched down on a sandwich, while holding out another. "Want some?"

Ruby looked at the corner of her eye to see Zeren stand down. "Sure." She said, breathing a sigh of relief while taking the food from her sister's hands.

Yang now sent a wary look at Zeren, who had apparently relaxed upon seeing that Ruby did not appear to be in danger. "I know he hits hard, but I didn't expect something like that…"

"I've met plenty of elite soldiers." Reigel said from behind, startling the two sisters. "A guy like that? He has seen more than his fair share of blood and death. It takes a long time before someone becomes that nonchalant about taking a life."

"He only killed because he had to." Wesley nodded. "That's what is important. He's got frightening skills to be sure, but he only unleashes it if there is no other choice."

Yang nodded as she listened to this. "And let me guess, Ruby is that main reason. Well, at the end of the day, he protected Ruby. So I guess he's okay with me."

Ruby bit into the sandwich, knowing that despite everything, Zeren had indeed killed those men only because they endangered her life. If it wasn't apparent before, everything that had occurred since was a testament to Zeren's undying loyalty and devotion. However, even if such a characteristic was to be admired, Ruby was still uneasy about it. She wondered that when this mission ended, exactly how long Zeren would 'serve' her? As of now, she wasn't so sure.

"Ruby?" Yang called. "I think Qrow is calling us. It sounds important."

"Be right there!" Ruby said as she finished off her sandwich. As she turned to follow her sister, she knew that Zeren also followed close behind. Once more, she entered the main command tent, where General Shen and Qrow were talking. The rest of her team was there as well, while Vanessa and Xade stood in a corner.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"My scouts have reported a force field around a significant section of the mountain." General Shen responded. "Considering the reports that Qrow had just given me, I can only assume White Fang troops are involved."

"They did manage to get their hands on Atlas technology before." Weiss said. "Not to mention they are resourceful. However, such massive shield projectors require a large power source to function."

"An apt assessment Ms. Schnee." The General nodded. "However, we have been unable to locate these as of yet due to the dense forests by the foot of the mountain." At this, everyone heard a small scoff from Vanessa, though it was clearly ignored. "Thankfully, we have captured a few of the Faunus assassins. Perhaps they will know a few things."

"Worth a shot." Blake nodded. "But these Faunus are among the more radical members. They wouldn't give up such secrets so willingly."

"We still need to try." General Shen nodded as he led the small group outside and toward a tent that was pitched separately from the rest. He brushed aside the tarp, allowing them inside to see a single badger Faunus cuffed to a portable chair. He glanced up as soon as they entered, his eyes now spotting Blake.

"Belladonna…" He grinned. "It's been a while, traitor."

"Is Adam here?" Blake asked. "Tell me the truth."

"I ain't got nothing to say to worthless cowards who don't have the guts to do what must be done." The Faunus grinned. Blake's expression remained as it was, though behind her Yang's eyes flashed red. Still, the cat Faunus waved her partner down, nodding for General Shen to start.

"Do you know who I am?" Shen asked.

"Yeah, I do." The Faunus sniggered. "Some no-name human who I couldn't care about."

"I am General Shen of the Mistral council." He continued. "Currently, you are conducting activities which I believe to be of potential threat to the kingdom of Mistral. Surely you understand that it means you can be tried and imprisoned for a lengthy time, especially considering your own crimes across the world. However, I am willing to ease your sentence if you are willing to cooperate with me. Tell me the locations of the power generators for the field that covers the mountain."

"I'm not talking to you, _human_." The Faunus said, grinning his pointed teeth at him.

"You should know that I have great authority within the Mistral council." Shen said. "One word and I can…" The General barely finished before the Faunus spat at him, causing him to recoil.

"As expected." Qrow sighed. "Guys like him won't be talking anytime soon Shen."

"Give me a bit more time with him Qrow." Shen replied firmly. "I'm certain that he will cooperate well enough."

And then, a groan of exasperation echoed through the air. Everyone turned to see Vanessa walk in with a disapproving look upon her face. "Cooperation? This mongrel has already expressed his desire to not engage in it, General. In his defence however, I'm astounded you even suggested it."

"You have a better idea, Blood Huntress?" Shen frowned.

"Indeed I do." Vanessa answered curtly before turning to the captive Faunus. "One that affords us good results, without wasting our time." Suddenly, moans and shouting could be heard from outside. Everyone looked to see Cameron and a few other Blood Huntsmen throw in three more captive Faunus, kicking them down as they tried to get up.

"Vanessa, what are you planning?" Qrow asked, a dark look on his face. Ruby now felt Zeren grab her shoulder, as if ready to shield her if anything happened

"I plan on actually getting results." She replied as another pair of Blood Huntsmen walked in. The one who entered first appeared to be a woman, judging by the outline of her body against the skin-tight clothing she wore. A red hood covered her head, though her auburn hair remained exposed. Her face was obscured by a white noh mask that featured a sinister smile. As she entered, she knelt before Vanessa.

"Maester, I have arrived, as commanded." She greeted.

"Well done Fiora. As always, your punctuality is most astounding." Vanessa smiled.

"I am quite eager to begin after all." Fiora nodded as she stood back up, giving a passing glance at the one who had accompanied her. Immediately, he bowed and left hurriedly. "Now then." Fiora asked. "Who is it that I will be interrogating?"

"You can start with the fool on the chair." Vanessa said, giving a cruel smile to the badger Faunus. "If he doesn't last you, pick any of the others. And if they aren't enough, we do have more prisoners."

"You really think we will talk?" The badger Faunus asked. His only reply however was a vicious backhand from Fiora.

"Silence, filth." Fiora said. "You will only talk when I speak to you." She then turned to Vanessa, ignoring the shocked stares of everyone around. "Maester, I would like to request privacy. You know that I work best in solitude."

"Of course, Fourth Deathblade." Vanessa nodded as the Fiora's accompanist returned, this time with a wheeled tray covered by a cloth. As soon as he made his way to Fiora, the other Blood Huntsmen in the room now moved in front of Vanessa, pushing the crowd back to the entrance of the tent.

"What is this?" Shen demanded as Cameron removed his hand from the General.

"As I said before, an effective method to getting answers." Vanessa stated. "Now Fourth Deathblade, I would like to stress caution while you work." At this statement, everyone frowned. Then, Ruby caught Fiora reaching over to the cloth on the tray. With a flourish, she removed it, and Ruby went pale when she saw the myriad tools upon it. There were spikes, whips, small knives and even reinforced gloves. However, the one commonality was that they were all stained with dried blood. It soon dawned on everyone what Fiora's methods were.

"While your methods are indeed pleasurable…" Vanessa continued as Fiora mulled over the torture tools. "They become ineffective if, in the end, all that spills from their lips are nothing but incoherent babble and bloody strands of spittle." At this, the captive Faunus too went pale, even more so when Fiora decided on a knife.

"I will endeavour to make sure that at least, they can still talk." Fiora nodded.

Vanessa's smile was instantly replaced with a glare as she turned to the Fourth Deathblade. "Do _not_ fail me." She then turned to the crowd before her, all of whom wore horrified expressions on their faces. "Now then, let us give my servants some privacy, yes?"

"This is abhorrent!" Shen growled.

"This is what my enemies deserve." Vanessa said as she walked out. "They should at least be thankful that they are more useful to me alive."

Shen was about to protest, but then Qrow held his arm, shaking his head. He then led everyone out of the tent, though his horrid gaze still remained.

"This…" Blake gasped. "This is inhumane! Ruby, we have to stop them!"

"I can't…" Ruby sighed. "Look, as much as I don't like it, the Blood Hunt Order is still our best chance at this mission succeeding. Besides, with all these Blood Huntsmen around, we can't risk making Vanessa an enemy. Otherwise, she might just attack us where we stand. Our hands are tied Blake… I'm sorry…"

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked. Ruby now looked to everyone. She was sure that her own face right now reflected the same grim expressions on theirs. As much as she hated it, as much as she despised the only action they could do, she had to say it.

"We get as far away as possible." Ruby said. "And wait till they are done…"

Weiss, Blake and Yang turned their shocked expressions to one another. When they looked to Zeren, they had found a similar look upon the Mithril Knight's face as he nodded grudgingly. Slowly, they walked away from the tent, only managing ten steps before the screaming began.

* * *

Ruby sat down on a rock, keeping as much distance away from the interrogation tent as possible. It wasn't long before the pained screams of the tortured prisoners reached the ears of the entire camp, and soon enough everyone found a new distaste for the Blood Huntsmen, especially the Faunus of Menagerie.

She wondered how many prisoners Fiora had already gone through, though judging by the long breaks in between, she suspected two or three. She had already known about the dark nature of the Blood Hunt Order, but even so there were things she couldn't possibly stomach.

 _I wonder how this will affect the alliance?_ She thought to herself. As of now, murmurs were spreading among the allied troops, and many have voiced their desire to cut ties with the Blood Hunt Order for good. Even worse were how some of them suspected White Fang spies to be among the Faunus who sided with them, creating a growing rift between their forces. Of course, Blake and Team WNDR did their best in ensuring that no such actions were occurring, but it was still a difficult task. Ruby felt overwhelmed by these thoughts, deciding to lie down upon the grass to clear her head.

The light footfalls soon reached her ears, she turned slightly to see Zeren walk up, but stayed a few feet away before sitting himself on a rock. "You ought to know that I'd prefer if you stayed close." He said. "Salem has proven herself determined to stop you at any cost. Her agents may be waiting for any moment you are vulnerable."

"Right…" Ruby answered as she sat up slowly, exhaling a long-drawn out breath. She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, before her chin came down upon her hands. She puffed out another breath, blowing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Lady Ruby." Zeren said as he faced her. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Huh?" Ruby turned toward him with a startled gaze. "W-what? Um, I uh… Saying if I'm afraid may be pushing it but… Well…"

Zeren chuckled as she blubbered out her words, resting his cane upon his lap. "If you see me as an inconvenience, all you need to do is command it, and I will leave."

"Command?" Ruby frowned, confused at his choice of words.

"I was sworn to protect and guide you." Zeren said as he looked to the sky. "However, I too took an oath to obey you as well. Whatever you command me to do, I shall do it."

Ruby blinked, once again overwhelmed by a big responsibility. "Um, what if the commands I give aren't exactly good?"

Zeren nodded. "The decisions you make undoubtedly may not always be the best, but I have no reason to discredit them if they were made from your mind and heart. Your people always had the purest of souls, and that is what we pledged ourselves to. That is why I have faith in you, not because of what you are capable of, but because of who you are as an individual."

Ruby remained silent as he spoke, mulling over his words. That was probably why he compromised whenever she wanted to. She hadn't realised it till now, but truthfully Zeren did not appear to listen to anyone save for her. However, that made her earlier uneasiness greater. "I'm not afraid of you Zeren. I mean, I have seen plenty of death, perhaps too much of it at my age." Ruby now folded her legs in, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm just unsure of what all of this; meeting you, knowing about the Mithril Knights, what does this mean for me?"

"I've always dreamed of being a Huntress." Ruby said. "Because that is what I've wanted to do all my life. I've only recently known how hard and terrible it can be, but it hasn't changed. I just want to know how that will fit in with you. Will you keep protecting me forever? Things like that…"

Zeren nodded as Ruby confessed her troubles to him. "Well, I am only guiding you on this quest. When it is over, you can choose if you wish for me to stay or leave. You can also choose if you would like me to serve the people of Remnant or to spread your words to other Mithril Knights."

"Huh?" Ruby stared back at him again. "There are more of you?"

"Not as many as you'd like." Zeren answered. "But yes, many more Mithril Knights exist in the world of Remnant, eagerly awaiting to uphold their duties. If you'd like, when this is over I will tell them of your existence, along with whatever desire you wish of us all."

Ruby looked in amazement. She wondered exactly how many other Knights existed, and who they were. If Zeren was any indication, a single Mithril Knight was a formidable force to be reckoned with. If Zeren could spread the word, could this also mean additional allies in the war against Salem? "Zeren, have you met other knights?" Ruby asked.

"A few in my time." Zeren nodded. "They too upheld their oaths, though in different ways. We have various quotes to help us identify each other. One is this: 'I am a single star, seeking a light most pure…'

"'I am another star, let us find what you hold dear.'" Came another voice that startled Ruby. She turned to see Oscar Pine standing a little ways away. However, she knew that it wasn't Oscar per se speaking. Zeren seemed to know too, for he did not react with hostility.

"I wondered when I could meet you, Professor Ozpin." Zeren nodded. "It appears the years haven't been kind."

"So, you are aware of my circumstances as well." Ozpin replied before turning to Ruby. "Ms. Rose, I expect you have questions. First off, Qrow managed to convince Shen to allow Oscar to come, so long as he was only relegated to logistics duties. I do not intend to risk the knowledge of my existence to be exposed at this time, and after a small discussion with him, I will also be taking a ship to rendezvous with the flotilla of Achilles, the organisation currently employing Reigel. I suspect Hazel may be involved with the White Fang, and I believe it best to not stir up unnecessary difficulty, for everyone and Oscar especially."

"Good to know." Ruby smiled. "I've also been thinking Hazel is around. But, I wonder if Zeren could stand up to him?" She said as she looked to the knight.

"I know not." Zeren said. "Salem's closest aides are dangerous foes. And try as I might, I doubt I can handle a fully trained Maiden."

"Oh…" Ruby said. "Well, I guess it's good that Cinder isn't around."

"I wouldn't count her out just yet." Ozpin said. "While I imagine Salem wouldn't be pleased at Cinder's failure at Haven, I doubt she would leave her to rot. Cinder is necessary for many of her goals, since she is the only one who is trained to harbour a Maiden's powers. But onto more present matters, I couldn't help but overhear your previous conversation."

"No, I do not know where the other Mithril Knights are." Zeren replied. "And as I have said before, we only follow Lady Ruby and her kind. But, if she were to command me to aid you, then that is what I will do."

"I suppose I can't ask for more than that." Ozpin nodded. "But do know, Sir Zeren, that if you require anything of me, I would do everything I can to help."

"Thank you Ozpin." Zeren replied before turning his gaze to Ruby. "For now though, I believe it best that you continue to guide and nurture Lady Ruby's talents. If you can uphold that, then I will be grateful."

"I have intended as such since I first met her." Ozpin nodded. Then, his gaze turned back to the tents. Ruby and Zeren looked as well, seeing some Blood Huntsmen walking off hurriedly from the interrogation.

"It appears one of them has decided to talk." Ozpin said. "For now, I will take my leave. Be careful Ruby."

"I will." Ruby nodded as she stood up and waked back to the camp, with Zeren following close behind.

* * *

Qrow grimaced as he eyed the dog Faunus who had been chained down into the chair. The previous one, the badger, was lying on the ground alongside a lion Faunus. He had instructed that no one else come in here. While he was sure that the kids had seen plenty of cruelty over the past few months since Beacon, witnessing actual torture take place was quite another thing entirely.

Save for the last White Fang that was dragged in, who was now whimpering in the hopes he would not meet the same fate as the others, the three that Fiora had spent time with looked nearly dead. Unknown numbers of lacerations covered their bodies, with the tell-tale signs of bruises marring their faces. Fiora also seemed to have used the freshly bloodied spikes, which would have explained some of the puncture wounds.

Vanessa now bent low, looking at the dog Faunus in the eye. "Now…" She said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Tell me what you know about those force fields. If you lie to me in any way, or decide to withhold anything from me, then I shall hand you back to Fiora." The Faunus stared back at the Deathblade, shivering with fear at the noh mask's hollow expression, though it was also likely that the pain contributed to it.

"W-we arranged for them…" He confessed. "We were told… by a large man… to set it up that no one could get across…"

 _Hazel_ … Qrow frowned. _So he was in it after all… Salem must consider this serious if she has someone like him trying to stop us_. He turned back as Vanessa continued the interrogation.

"I imagine it takes quite a lot to sustain it." Vanessa said. "How many generators do you have?"

"T-Three…" He whimpered. "We did it, to ensure the field will not be taken down easily…"

"And where are they?" Vanessa asked. At this, the Faunus hesitated. Though it was just for a slight second, it was more than enough for Vanessa to gesture to Fiora. The Faunus began begging for mercy, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Vanessa stood back as Fiora came forward with a small knife, swiftly stabbing it through his hand, ignoring his screams as she constantly twisted the blade within his limb.

When she finally decided it was enough, Vanessa waved the Deathblade off before resuming the interrogation again. "Remember, I will let my Fourth Deathblade take over once more if you fail to answer promptly. Now tell me, where are these generators?"

"S-Scroll!" He cried, unwilling to face the Deathblade again. "It's all there! Please, that is all I know, I swear!"

Vanessa now gestured to Xade, who strode forward and rifled through the Faunus's pockets before taking out a damaged Scroll. With a few quick taps, one of Xade's drones now rose up and connected itself to the device. The drone beeped as Xade commanded it to download the device's memory, nodding to Vanessa once the deed was done.

"Well then." Vanessa nodded to the Faunus. "I believe we are done here."

"You will still fail…" The Faunus grimaced through the pain. "Our brothers will avenge us, they will make you pay for this…" At this final provocation, Vanessa raised her leg, slamming a vicious kick into the Faunus, causing him to lift off the ground and burst through the opposite side of the tent. He landed on the ground and did not move.

"Well…" Vanessa said as she turned to Qrow and Shen. "Let us get this over with."

* * *

Ruby shifted nervously as everyone gathered for the next briefing. She had made it back to the camp just in time to see a horribly injured Faunus getting thrown out of the prisoner's tent. It was no surprise to her that Vanessa was behind it. While she did acquire useful information, Ruby knew that the methods she used weren't exactly ideal. Furthermore, this only served to increase the tension everyone had with the Blood Hunt Order.

"Thanks to the efforts of the Blood Hunt Order…" Shen said apprehensively toward the small group in the main command tent. "We have been able to locate the power generators of the shield that is currently blocking our progress. There are three in total that must be disabled to ensure a permanent disabling of the field."

Shen now tapped a few buttons on his own Scroll, sending the data on the generators to the Huntsmen and the students who had gathered. "As you can see, the locations are kept fairly spread apart, all within the forests at the mountain's base." Ruby peeked over to Qrow's Scroll, seeing three flashing red dots situated just outside of a blue line which marked the field's area. "While we will definitely be able to mount a strike, I have reason to believe these are heavily guarded by White Fang insurgents. It will not be easy to destroy them."

"That's why we decided on a diversionary tactic." Qrow elaborated.

"A completely unnecessary action." Vanessa scoffed.

"Unfortunately Vanessa, we cannot risk damage to the cave network that leads to the other side of the island." Qrow said. "However, if you want to have the Blood Legions be in charge of the diversionary attacks, then by all means. The more of their attention we can draw away from our strike teams, the better."

"And, who will our strike teams be?" Diana asked. "We don't exactly have enough Huntsmen to go around. And while our team is more than ready, we can't hit three locations all at once…"

"Let us in on this." Yang said, punching her fists together. "We can handle White Fang goons."

"I know you can firecracker." Qrow nodded. "But I think we will need to split our forces effectively. At least trained Huntsmen should accompany you."

"These White Fang…" Vanessa asked. "They have seen it fit to bar our way. It is not right that they are spared my fury. I shall personally take part in this covert force. My subordinates can handle command of my forces till I return."

"I do not believe I can allow it Vanessa." Shen frowned. "You have proven yourself a dangerous enigma."

"Do you really think you can stop me General?" Vanessa arched an eyebrow. "By all means, I'd like to see you try."

"Enough!" Qrow snapped. "We will need everything at our disposal to make this a success. And I have to admit, Vanessa is pretty tough. Still, I agree that you will need at least someone with you. While I know you can handle Faunus terrorists, I think you can agree a few extra hands makes that work faster, yes?"

Vanessa frowned as she contemplated this, before nodding in agreement. "Very well then. As for the one who will accompany me, I choose Yang Xiao Long. She has proven herself a warrior many times."

"Thanks, I guess…" Yang remarked.

"Then I'm coming too." Blake said, garnering the surprise of everyone. She stared at Vanessa with a sharp gaze as she spoke. "Someone has to make sure you don't cross the line with the Faunus we meet. I won't let you conduct such barbaric acts against them."

"Do you truly believe they deserve your pity?" Vanessa asked. "After everything they've done to you?"

"It's not about pity." Blake said. "It's about what's right. I won't allow you to hurt them like that."

Vanessa studied Blake for a while before giving a smirk. "Perhaps Ruby does have valuable people around her. It has been a while since someone resolved to stand against me without fear. Fine, you can come, as long as you don't get in my way."

"We'll lead the next team." Wesley nodded. "And coming along for the ride will be…"

"Let us come." Jaune said as he looked to his team. "I can help anyone of us who gets injured, and Nora can definitely pack a punch in the wrecking department."

"Count on us!" Nora smiled.

"I'll join too." Ilia said. "I can advise on the White Fang's tactics as they come up."

"Alright then." Qrow nodded, seeing the logic. "And the last team will be…"

"Uncle Qrow, please let me go." Ruby said, garnering everyone's gazes. "This is important to me. I want to be involved in this."

"This is risky kid." Qrow replied. "From what I heard, these guys were gunning for you with everything they had. If they know you are out there…"

"Fret not." Zeren nodded. "I will ensure that no one touches her."

"Then I'll go too." Weiss said. "Who knows? Maybe a Schnee will mess with their priorities in battle."

"Really Weiss? Don't you still remember getting impaled?" Yang asked.

"And that's why I'm confident in handling radical Faunus any day." Weiss huffed. "Besides, someone needs to help watch over Ruby."

"Well okay then." Qrow nodded. "Seems like we have things sorted."

"Are you certain Qrow?" Shen asked. "I can send in some extra troops."

"Best to save that till we need it General." Qrow said. "I don't think it's a good idea to put all our cards on the table at once. We still don't know what the White Fang have in store for us."

"Very well, I can agree with that." Shen nodded.

"And my Deathblades will mobilise when I will it." Vanessa said. "Of course, that's if these Faunus foolishly refuse to surrender."

"Then it appears our plan is in motion." Shen replied to the assigned teams. "Now give us time to plan. We will brief you shortly."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **And there is the more recent chapter! As always, read and comment!**

 **Jdbl00d**


	8. Chapter 7: Reckoning

He frowned as he stared at the sky, closing his eyes as the wind blew. He could feel the tension gathering, spilling into the breeze as he exhaled. He wondered what awaited him in the course of the next few hours, which no doubt would be embroiled in battle once again.

Clacking noises sounded behind him. At once, Hazel turned and knelt before the Seer Grimm that arrived. It wouldn't do for the White Fang Faunus to know that he was meeting a creature of Grimm. Their morale had been lowered already considering the full squad of assassins did not make it back.

"Hazel." Salem's voice emanated from the creature. "Report."

"I believe the White Fang's base has been compromised." Hazel said. "The assassins sent to capture Ruby Rose have been defeated. It would appear the Mithril Knight was largely responsible for this."

"So it seems they have maintained their prowess over the centuries." Salem replied. "But no matter. He cannot stop us. Are the defences we set up properly secured?"

"I have relayed instructions to them." Hazel nodded. "They will protect the generators as you wish."

"Good." Salem praised. "Remember, there are many ways to achieve one's goals. Ensure Ruby Rose does not retrieve the secrets of the Arget Citadel by any means necessary. Do you believe they suspect anything?"

"Perhaps my involvement…" Hazel said. "But I am unsure of the others…"

"We'll just need to ensure that _everyone_ does their part." Salem said.

"If I may ask master…" Hazel spoke, turning his head to face the Seer. "What is within this ruin that has you concerned?"

"I do not know." Salem answered. "And that is why. Many years before, I had breached the fortress. However my forces, including many of my previous followers, were slain. And that is why it cannot be allowed to bolster the current momentum they have against us."

"As you wish." Hazel nodded. "We will see to it that their mission does not succeed."

The Seer now floated away, slinking back into the shadows of the trees. Hazel frowned as he turned and walked back. If she was this persistent that the Arget Citadel's secrets remained uncovered, it seemed unlikely for her to merely leave an option of failure in the mix.

Of course, such actions from her would likely mean that she was already prepared for instance of failure on their part. With their defeat at Haven, Salem's temperament was slowly being tested. While it wasn't likely that she would abandon them, failure here would certainly result in severe ramifications.

 _And so it is not an option_. Hazel nodded to himself, steeling his mind for the battle ahead.

* * *

Qrow watched as the allied armies approached the mountain. This close, he could now see the faint blue glow of the barrier. He had to wonder how on earth Faunus terrorists acquired such an extensive defence system. Once more, he was reminded of Salem's vast reach and resources. He had seen plenty of what she had built in her secret war with Ozpin, and wouldn't be too surprised if this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"This is Qrow." He spoke through his Scroll. "All divisions report in."

"This is ground division 1, standing by." Came one reply.

"Division 2, standing by." Came another.

"The Blood Legion stands ready." Cameron said.

"My ships are ready too." General Shen replied.

"Alright then." Qrow nodded. "General, First Deathblade, fire at your discretion. Everyone else, remember the minute we start we'll be going into unchartered territory. Stay focused, and we just might make it out of this."

"What do we do?" Arslan asked as her team readied themselves for battle.

"You students will stay close to us at all times!" Dr. Oobleck replied. "Remain alert for anything, and obey our instructions to the letter!"

"You got it Doc." Sun said as the bombardment began. They watched as the shield absorbed the blasts from the capital ships, while the trees rustled with movement.

"We're about to get company!" Qrow said as he drew his blade. "Everyone, brace yourselves!" At once, weapons were drawn and readied as Grimm emerged from the trees. Sun sighed, knowing that he shouldn't be surprised. It wouldn't be the first time these guys used the monsters against them.

"Let's hope they finish this up quickly." Sun remarked as he prepared himself for battle.

* * *

Blake studied the small outpost that had been constructed. She frowned as soon as she noticed the barriers in place, similar to the ones that fenced the highways in Vale, only now they appeared to serve as a makeshift wall for their outpost. She wondered where exactly they had gotten such sophisticated equipment. Then again, if Salem was as influential as she had heard, she shouldn't be surprised.

She watched as Yang crouched low while holding her Scroll, holding the line open for her Uncle's signal. For this to work, it had to ensure that a good amount of the White Fang's strength had been sent out to meet with the allied forces. Already, she could hear the clamour of battle in the air as the bombardment began. Soon, gunfire and monstrous howling accompanied the sounds of explosions.

"Grimm huh?" Yang frowned. "Figures they'd use them."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Blake nodded. "What's the word?"

"It hasn't come yet." Yang replied. "I guess Qrow still wants a bit more time before sending us in."

Behind them, Vanessa watched in silence, hiding herself with her Semblance. Slowly, she unhooked her weapon, impatiently grinding the blade on a nearby rock.

"You know, some Faunus have good enough ears to hear that." Blake whispered softly to the Blood Huntress.

"Then they'll at least know the demise that approaches them." Vanessa scowled.

Blake sighed internally, knowing that despite her best efforts, the Blood Huntress was too confident in herself to care about another's grievances. Then again, Vanessa had yet to show any signs of not justifying her attitude. Blake had only seen glimpses of her in battle, but the Order's Maester proved both an effective and cruel warrior.

"Infiltration teams!" Came Qrow's voice over the Scroll, catching Yang's ears. "Time to make your move!"

"At last." Yang smiled, tucking away the Scroll and cracking her knuckles. "About time we got this started."

"Stay frosty." Qrow said. "We might have drawn out a good amount, but who knows how many are still in there."

"Nevertheless, this mission depends on us." Blake nodded. "The power generator will be shut down."

"Even if I must do it myself." Vanessa said, throwing in her own comment as Yang and Blake stood up, emerging from the bushes and stalking toward the base. At once, masked Faunus went on guard, drawing weapons and barking out warnings. However, they went silent as soon as Vanessa revealed herself.

"So these are the White Fang; Salem's dogs." She chuckled. "How unimpressive. They will fall before me!"

At once, the three of them rushed the masked Faunus, Vanessa taking the vanguard of the assault. Deflecting bullets with her weapon, she quickly closed in, her dual-scythe glowing with scarlet energy that she unleashed with furious spins. Faunus and mechanical equipment alike were blown away in her assault while Yang and Blake concentrated on mopping up those that managed to avoid the Blood Huntress's onslaught.

"Tell me…" Vanessa frowned as she punched an enemy, launching him into a wall. "How exactly did you lose Beacon to these filthy animals? Did they somehow claw apart the walls with their skinny arms and fingers?"

"The White Fang have demonstrated viciousness the likes of which was never imagined." Blake said as she fired at a few Faunus taking elevated positions, immediately fending off another with a few slashes of her other blade. "They are radicals, and that makes them dangerous. It's a fool's errand to underestimate them."

"I see." Vanessa nodded as she grabbed another by the throat, gagging him for a few seconds before throwing him to the ground and then stomping on his stomach. "Very well, I shall defer to your experience, _as the fool_."

"You really have a way with people, you know that?" Yang said sarcastically as she elbowed her opponent, carrying him over her shoulders and launching him into the air.

Vanessa ignored Yang's comment, swinging her scythe blade and knocking back a small squad that had arrived as reinforcements. The trio pressed on, with Vanessa clearing out groups of enemies whilst Yang and Blake focused on bringing down those that resorted to ranged weapons.

"Retreat!" Called one of the White Fang. Knowing that it was impossible to stop their advance, the Faunus retreated.

"Cowards…" Vanessa scoffed as she pursued. As she approached however, a barrier suddenly appeared in front of them, connecting to the barrier walls.

"What the?" Yang exclaimed as a similar one stretched from behind them. Then, the barriers to the right came down. Now, a squad of Faunus emerged, bearing down upon them in a hail of gunfire.

"What's new?" Blake groaned as she also saw a lone Atlesian Paladin approaching from behind, firing its cannons at them and forcing them to spread out.

"Well, I guess we'll need to find another way around." Yang said.

"Find another way huh?" Blake remarked. "I didn't think you'd say something like that."

"Hey, you learned how to depend on us more." Yang replied. "I learned how much of a hot-head I was. You're not the only one who has grown."

"Fair enough." Blake nodded. "So how will we do that?"

Yang now thumbed at the attacking squad. "These guys had to come from somewhere right? I say we follow the trail, and see where it ends up."

"A good idea." Blake said, agreeing with the logic as she dodged another blast from the paladin while creating stone clones as temporary cover. "Except, how do we get past all these bullets?"

Before Yang could offer a suggestion, she noticed that Vanessa was gone. Suddenly, there was a loud roar of effort before a splintering of metal rang through the air. The two of them now watched as the Paladin toppled over, one of its legs severed apart. Then came the cries of Faunus as Vanessa struck them from behind.

"Are you two coming? Or must I slaughter these cretins myself!?" She roared over the clamour of battle.

"Well, I guess there are advantages to stealth." Yang said as she charged the Faunus, who were now left without heavy support.

"Too bad her attitude grates our nerves…" Blake sighed as she dove right at them, engaging in the melee.

* * *

"A lot of security here." Reigel remarked as he scouted the area with his binoculars. Jaune took a similar look, frowning as he confirmed Reigel's assessment, noting the many armed Faunus patrolling the area, along with Atlas weaponry.

"Lots of Dust ammunition too." Jaune noted as he watched one of them open a crate filled with Dust rounds.

"Figures they'd have equipment of their own." Diana said.

"Ilia, what do you think?" Jaune asked.

"From what I can see, there appears to be a concentric layout." Ilia noted, studying the makeshift shield fence. "I suppose the generator is at the center of it all. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a barrier surrounding the generator itself. We could just take out the barrier power source, but that's difficult with all that security around."

"So basically, we need to hit them hard." Nora commented. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"We are going to need more than just four Huntsmen and 4 teens to do that." Wesley said. "We need serious firepower for this."

"And where exactly do we get that?" Nicole asked.

Wesley now looked to Ilia, who regarded him warily. Since meeting, Wesley had taken vast numbers of attempts to flirt with her, never mind whether or not she was old enough or was even interested in him for that matter. "Ilia, Jaune." He asked. "How experienced are you guys at operating machines?"

Ilia frowned. "Um, I have no experience at all."

"Me neither." Jaune responded.

"Perfect." Wesley huffed. "Then it's on the job training with Reigel."

Ilia now turned to Jaune, a nervous look on her face. "I already don't like this. Is this normal?"

"With us?" Jaune replied. "Yeah, pretty much."

* * *

"I would have thought there'd be guards around here by now." Weiss frowned as she studied the tent. "This place looks deserted."

"They set it up in a forest, so I thought they'd be using the trees for cover." Ruby said as she looked upwards, studying the canopies that darkened everything around them. "But there aren't any indications that they are around…"

"Maybe they have troops that excel in disguising themselves." Weiss said. "I mean, there are Faunus like Ilia. It is likely that they are remaining out of sight until we get in deep enough."

"A possibility." Zeren nodded as he examined the empty encampment. "In any case, we should focus on finding the generator. Right now, this looks more like a lookout and early warning station. The power generator for the barrier should be further inside."

"Right." Ruby and Weiss said simultaneously. As they walked past the tent however, a beep sounded. The trio turned to see a small blinking red light on the table that sat under the tarp.

"Um, what is that?" Ruby frowned.

"Nothing good is what I'm thinking…" Weiss breathed, instinctively drawing Myrtenaster, the blade's chamber rotating and clicking as it loaded flame Dust into the blade. Ruby did the same as Zeren unsheathed his folding blade, keeping his eyes peeled. They now heard rustling in the bushes, and suddenly Weiss remembered something. "Ruby, do you still recall the day we became partners? In the Emerald Forest?"

"The time when we could barely get along with each other?" Ruby asked.

"I mean the time you began a very aggressive period of trying to be friends with me, along with a very obsessive desire to fight?" Weiss clarified.

"Uh-huh." Ruby nodded, unsure of what Weiss was getting at.

"Well, remember what happened as part of that?" Weiss said.

Ruby frowned, thinking a bit more until finally something clicked, along with a simultaneous growl. "Duck!" Ruby yelled as she hefted Crescent Rose, aiming at the bush past Weiss's head. Weiss immediately fell to her knees, allowing Ruby to put a round through the Beowolf that leaped out at them. The round blasted right through the Grimm's head, its body fizzling away as it was about to land on Weiss.

Weiss immediately stood up, summoning glyphs all around them. A Creep now emerged from the bushes to the left, and Weiss responded with a fireball, blowing the monster away. Now, the Grimm attacked in earnest, with multiple creatures striking simultaneously, straining Weiss's concentration. To back her up, Zeren and Ruby now stood behind the Schnee, striking at the Grim that attacked from behind her and allowing her to focus on the assault in front.

"Grimm." Weiss huffed. "Of course it had to be Grimm."

"As if once wasn't enough…" Ruby grimaced as she sliced apart a Creep. She then heard a squealing sound, turning just as the Boarbatusk spun right at her. Zeren now intercepted it, throwing his blade right into the spinning Grimm, impaling the Grimm's vulnerable belly right through the small gap between its curled legs. It squealed as it fell to the ground, before Zeren mercilessly sliced right through it, killing it instantly.

"Good throw." Ruby nodded. Zeren did not reply. Instead, he pushed her down before stepping forward and slicing the Creep that strike next.

"You can thank me later Lady Ruby." Zeren said. "For now, we need to find a way to break out of this."

"Then buy me some time." Weiss said as she stabbed her blade into the ground again, and a glyph marked with four swords appeared.

"Zeren." Ruby said. "We have to cover Weiss till it's done."

"As you command." Zeren nodded.

* * *

The Faunus retreated, with some even running away as quickly as possible as another explosion sounded. While they outnumbered the three women, they were constantly outmatched in fighting strength. Blake had to admit that they possibly couldn't have prepared for the ferocity of the Blood Huntress, who seemed to frighten them with every defeat she dealt.

"I see it!" Yang said, pointing ahead. Blake's eyes followed her to see a large cylindrical structure poking out from behind some trees, while she could spot the faint glow of electrical Dust. Just as they approached close to it however, another set of barriers sprung up, with more coming up behind.

"Great." Yang growled. "These guys really just don't learn, do they?"

"Well, we can't get around." Blake said as she looked around. "There are no entrances as far as I can see."

"Then let us employ a more direct approach." Vanessa surmised as she twirled her weapon, drawing it behind her. "Guard me while I prepare. I doubt these fools will accept defeat even as they see it before them." Yang and Blake slowly watched as red energy pulsed within Vanessa's scythe, the glow appearing to grow in intensity with every second.

"Alright then." Blake nodded as she hefted both blades, her ears now picking up many footfalls. "Yang, it seems we are about to get company."

Yang cracked her knuckles, after which she reloaded her Ember Celica gauntlet while the whirring of gears in her prosthetic arm reloaded the built-in gun. "So, how many are we facing?"

"From the sounds of it." Blake said, her ears twitching toward the footfalls that now got louder. "A lot."

"Alright then." Yang now punched her fists together. "Hope you haven't grown sloppy in our teamwork since you left Blake."

"Well, a certain monkey Faunus told me that I needed to involve my friends more in my issues." Blake said. "I think I'm a little more open to teamwork than I was before."

"Alright." Yang smiled. "Let's show these bozos what happens when they mess with us."

Now, a group of thirty or so Faunus charged in, taking aim and firing Dust rounds at them. Yang instinctively grabbed a large crate filled with Dust rounds, throwing it full force toward the oncoming Faunus. Blake immediately loaded a flame Dust round, firing it at the crate as it soared above them.

The crate exploded upon the shot landing. The Faunus were driven to the ground by the blast, with a few now getting struck by the volatile Dust compounds and wood splinters. With the Faunus briefly stunned, they took this opportunity to close in, with Yang lobbing some shots to disperse the White Fang troops and prevent retaliation.

The minute she was in range, Blake lashed out with Gambol Shroud, hooking it on one of them and pulling herself in. She landed a drop kick into his face and then proceeded to mix herself into the group, spinning her weapon all around and striking her opponents back. She then threw it toward Yang, who caught it and then launched herself into the air. Once Yang was above her, Blake tugged downward as hard as she could.

As she careened down, Yang loosed one blast, propelling herself toward the midst of the Faunus. With a yell, she drew back her mechanical arm and let loose a punch as she landed. The impact caused a massive blast-wave that now blew away the surrounding Faunus. Without pause, Yang brawled with those who remained standing.

The Faunus now found themselves being attacked from two sides and though they fought back as hard as they could, they still succumbed to a combination of ferocious punches and agility mixed in with bewildering illusory copies.

"Well, you haven't lost your touch!" Yang remarked as she twisted around, kicking one Faunus and launching him at Blake.

"Same for you." Blake smiled as she ducked while tugging on the ribbon that was tied to the leg of the Faunus she dueled with, causing him to lose balance, leaving him unable to prevent Yang's foe from colliding into him. She then turned to the Maester, who had remained in her stance. "Vanessa, how much longer?"

"Just a few more moments!" The Blood Huntress replied. Then, the ground shuddered.

"Oh come on!" Yang groaned as she turned to face the Atlesian Paladins that came out. "Really? We can't just have a damn break?"

"You know the saying." Blake sighed as she sheathed her blade. "War is hell." She drew Gambol Shroud back, launching an energy wave straight at the lead mech's leg. Part of the leg now splintered, causing it to topple over and bottleneck the turn the rest of them were coming from.

"That won't hold them for long." Blake said as the crippled one slowly tried to crawl back up.

"But maybe long enough." Yang said as she followed up with a couple of rounds, aiming at the arm of the recovering Paladin. The concentrated shots finally blew apart the metal struts of the arm, forcing it down again. "Boo yah." Yang grinned as the White Fang Paladins were once more barricaded from approaching them. Thus, the Paladins turned their weapons upon the shield walls, destroying them and making a new path forward.

"And, that happens." Yang sighed as she fired more rounds. Blake herself switched to ice rounds, expertly sniping the legs and joints in the hopes she could at least slow their movements down.

"Just like old times." Blake noted as more Paladins showed up.

"I don't think 'old times' were as bad as this!" Yang replied as she watched a Paladin open its missile pods. With a quick look at each other, Yang and Blake quickly retreated as the missiles were fired, narrowly avoiding the resulting explosions. "Now what?" Yang asked.

"Fall back?" Blake frowned as she continued firing but to no avail, for there were too many of them.

Yang turned to see Vanessa's weapon now glowing fiercely, and the Blood Huntress was straining hard against the roiling energy within it.

"Uh Blake, as someone experienced in firing energy blasts, how does that look to you?" Yang frowned. Blake now turned back, taking one look at Vanessa's scythe. The glow immediately intensified, and Blake's eyes went wide.

"Yang, duck!" Blake cried as she dove to the floor. Yang immediately did the same despite a Paladin beginning to bear down on her.

With a great cry of effort, Vanessa now spun the scythe, and the energy built up within now lashed out, carving massive gouges within the environment around them. Vanessa now aimed toward the generator, unleashing a larger energy wave that sliced right through the barriers.

When they were sure the attack had passed, Blake and Yang looked up. They then turned to the Atlesian Paladins that were now crumpling over, the mechanical frames slashed apart by Vanessa's havoc attack. Trucks, Dust crates, even the surrounding trees were all sliced to pieces, with a few charred bits upon them where the energy blasts had sliced through. They then looked toward the generator, seeing that the shields defending it were completely destroyed. Then, the generator itself sparked, a huge red-hot slash in its frame. The structure itself collapsed apart, with electricity sparking and wires fraying before it exploded, and the nebulous blue glow of electricity and Dust brightened the area for a limited time.

"You…" Blake stared as she stood back up. "You didn't just destroy the shields…"

Vanessa turned, an impatient look upon her face. "Both the White Fang and the power generator will trouble us no more! Contact Qrow and tell him of the victory _I_ have won here!"

"Always the stick in the mud." Yang sighed as she opened a line to her uncle. "Qrow? We managed to take down the first generator."

"Great news Yang!" Her uncle replied. "I haven't heard from the others yet, so go and back them up."

"Right." Yang nodded, terminating the call. "C'mon, we should go and help with the rest." As she turned to leave the outpost, a figure launched at her from above.

* * *

At the second generator, the battle was already well under way. After first using a surprise attack consisting of fiery constructs, teams JNPR and WNDR had formed a battle line, trading shots where they could with the White Fang defenders.

"Keep the pressure on!" Wesley said. "We need to buy them time!"

"Assuming we don't get overrun first?" Nicole said as she unloaded a barrage of machine gun rounds upon their enemy.

"What? You actually doubt me?" Wesley snickered. "I thought you all always trusted my plans?"

"Never since that incident in the mountains of Vale!" Nicole scowled as she kept fighting. "Remember? You triggered an avalanche!"

"No! I saved us all from a huge King Taijitu swarm!" Wesley said in defence.

" _Using_ an avalanche!" Nicole screamed. "We nearly died that day because of you!"

"But we didn't!" Wesley argued back.

"Um, we have an Atlesian Paladin approaching!" Ren exclaimed as the thuds of the war machine's footsteps grew louder. In response, Nora fired a couple of grenades at it, slowing it down as it came in. Wesley now took aim and fired at its leg, blowing it apart instantly.

"Well, we can gripe about whether my plans are reckless or not later!" Wesley growled. "For now, keep them busy!"

"You are all going down!" Cried a masked Faunus as he fired at them.

"Make us!" Nicole roared as she unloaded bullets again.

"And there goes our resident adrenaline junkie." Diana sighed as she continuously sent fire down, preventing their enemies from closing in. "You know, I'm pretty sure that will only provoke them more that way."

"Can it!" Nicole shouted back. "I fight my way, alright!?"

"And I thought we were dysfunctional." Ren commented to Nora as she continued firing.

"I'm on my last rounds!" She said. "I won't be able to hold this much longer!"

"Dammit Reigel, what is taking you?" Wesley growled. As soon as he said this however, a salvo of missiles streamed overhead, blowing apart Dust crates and vehicles and sending the White Fang into disarray. The source of the missiles originated from a strange looking tank. With its quadruped legs, it resembled a spider. However, it was fitted with two machine guns on its back, with missile pods lining its legs. With frightening speed, the vehicle charged forward, smashing through the barrier walls and wreaked havoc upon enemy lines with sporadic machine gun fire, spinning around quickly on its tracked legs.

"Alright!" Nora cheered. "Blow them to bits!" Wesley in turn grinned, thrilled that his plan worked perfectly.

With Reigel's connection to the private organisation Achilles, it had granted him access to some of their more _inventive_ projects. This included an assault vehicle that was meant to be commissioned as a collaborative project with Atlas's own military. While it was far from being manufactured at an industrial scale, a prototype had already been constructed and required testing. And what better way than an actual battle?

Then, Wesley's Scroll beeped. As he answered it, a shrill voice emerged from inside.

"Why am I in this thing again!?" Jaune screamed.

"Because you have no way of entering a firefight!" Reigel roared from the same line. "So shut up and keep shooting!"

"I can't shoot if you drive like a maniac!" Came Ilia's voice. "I can't even aim right! How do you expect me to do anything?"

"Figure something out!" Reigel snapped in response. "Your butts are still alive thanks to me, so you're welcome!"

"Okay, you know what?" Wesley frowned. "Maybe putting two kids into a state-of-the-art war machine with the worst driver in Remnant wasn't exactly a good idea..."

"You think!?" Nicole growled.

"Well, you have to admit that so far they have been quite effective at dispersing the enemy lines." Diana deadpanned. "We should support them before things get too hairy."

Exiting from their cover, they charged forward, though now paying close attention to the chaos sowed by the prototype battle tank that Reigel had brought in. The White Fang ran away from the haphazard movements and ordnance from the vehicle, leaving the entrance to the generator undefended at last.

"Never would I have seen that idiot's driving actually work to our benefit." Nicole gaped.

"Help often comes where we least expect it." Ren nodded.

"See? Learn to be more laid back like him Nicole." Wesley chuckled as he regarded his extremely annoyed partner. "Alright then. Let's bust this thing open!"

"Best you stand back." Reigel said as he aimed toward the generator's shield. "This might be a little flashy. Jaune, hit that red button right in front of you. It opens up the Dust-powered plasma gun. Just aim and shoot at the shield, it'll short it out in no time."

"Okay then…" Jaune said as he complied. Soon enough, the guns on its back widened, exposing two more barrels within the machine guns themselves. Slowly, the guns glowed as they charged up before dispersing a bright energy blast that blinded everyone momentarily. Squinting through the glare, Wesley now saw as the barrier fizzled out, leaving the generator exposed.

"Well, that's all for now!" Reigel said as he climbed out of the tank. "That shot overheated its engines. It'll be a while before I can get it operating again." Immediately after, Jaune and Ilia emerged, thoroughly shocked and disoriented by the experience.

"I _never_ want to do that again." Ilia gasped as she sat down on the floor.

"Same here." Jaune nodded.

"Well, at least you two did alright." Ren commented as Wesley set the charge upon the generator, activating it with a few pushed buttons. Soon enough, the charge detonated, frying the generator's inner workings, causing it to short out and go dark.

"Alright then." Wesley grinned. "Our work here is done. Now all we need to do is…"

"WATCH OUT!" Nora cried as she knocked him out of the way, taking the full force of the fire blast that was aimed at Wesley.

"Nora!" Ren cried as he ran to her unconscious body. Jaune turned to find their attacker, only to pale as soon as he saw who it was.

"Oh no…" Jaune said as the figure walked forward, his bulky arms having two flame Dust crystals embedded into them.

"You may have destroyed the power generator." Hazel Rainart said in a distorted voice. "Even so, you are not getting to the citadel. None of you will…"

* * *

"Well, that was rather easy." Weiss remarked as she looked to her Arma Gigas summon. The minute she was able to create it, cutting through the Grimm was a simple manner, especially with Ruby and Zeren backing it up.

"Wow, that thing is really cool." Ruby remarked as they approached the power generator. Zeren now busied himself with the charge that was meant to destroy it. Just as he primed the detonator, Ruby's Scroll rang. She took it out, frowning as she saw the caller ID.

"Jaune? What's…" She barely got off the sentence before a roar sounded over the line, along with a loud explosion. "Jaune!?" Ruby yelled, concern flashing across her face. "What's happening over there?"

"Ruby?!" Jaune replied frantically. "Thank goodness I reached you! Be careful! We took down the second generator, but then Hazel jumped us!"

"Hazel!?" Weiss exclaimed as Zeren came back to Ruby's side.

"Right now he's fighting with team WNDR." Jaune said as more explosions sounded behind him. "Nora's is out for the moment, and Ilia says there are White Fang reinforcements coming. I don't know how long we can last out here."

Ruby's heart filled with dread, knowing just what Hazel could do. He was already strong enough to handle five people on his own; it was no wonder he was one of Salem's lieutenants. Right now, it was certain that Jaune's squad was in danger.

"This generator is about to be trashed anyway." Ruby said, turning to Zeren. "I'll ensure it is taken down. Zeren, please go to Jaune's team. Hazel is strong, and they'll need all the help they can get. We'll follow soon after."

"Very well." Zeren said without hesitation before turning to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee, please watch over Lady Ruby in my stead. I will return as fast as I can."

"Right." Weiss nodded as the Mithril Knight left, running off quickly. Weiss once again wondered exactly what kind of training he had gone through to maintain such a high level of stamina and athleticism. Definitely more than she had in all her years. "Well then…" Weiss noted as she dispelled her summon. "Let's work on destroying this thing."

"Right." Ruby nodded. However, before she could press the button to start the detonation sequence, her Scroll beeped again. Ruby took it out again, frowning when she saw Blake's ID on the screen.

"Blake? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Ruby!? Be careful!" The Faunus replied. "We took down our generator, but then we got jumped by Emerald and Mercury!"

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Watch yourself!" Blake said as gunshots rang from the other line. "If they are here, then maybe…"

The colour drained from Ruby's face as she realised what this meant. Without fail, whenever those two were around, it also meant…

"Weiss, we have to move now!" Ruby cried as she looked all around her. "I think…" She barely finished before a large fireball exploded at her feet, sending her into the air. Ruby's back collided into a tree, knocking the wind out of her and loosening Crescent Rose from her hands. She painfully sprawled upon the ground, her vision blurring for a few seconds.

As she recovered, she turned up to see an unconscious Weiss lying a few feet away. Ruby then turned upward as she heard the sound of glass upon stone, her eyes widening as she beheld their attacker. She was a little different from how Ruby remembered, but there was no mistaking her face, or her fury.

"Hello again, Ruby…" Cinder Fall drawled as a fireball manifested in her hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so considering it wasn't confirmed like all other deaths, I decided to put Cinder in this, with a reference to her in chapter 3. As you imagine, she's pissed as hell and for the moment, intends to take it all out on Ruby.**

 **Do let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 **Jdbl00d**


	9. Chapter 8: Knight's Fall

Yang grunted as she jumped back to avoid another heel kick to her head. She punched back in retaliation, but Mercury simply flipped away, avoiding her shots in the meantime.

"Too bad." Mercury taunted with a smug smile. "Seems like I'm still faster than you."

Yang looked to both Blake and Vanessa. When Mercury initially attempted to strike her, she had defended herself well, only for him to fire a small round toward Blake. As she tried to recover, Emerald had attacked from behind, knocking her out before turning her illusion Semblance upon Vanessa, halting the Blood Huntress in her tracks. Yang knew that her prime target was Emerald since she had incapacitated their strongest fighter, but Mercury now barred her path, and was admittedly doing a good job at it.

"Shut it." Yang spat. "You haven't beaten me yet, and this time you don't have Emerald backing you up."

"What makes you think I can't take you on myself?" Mercury said as he widened his stance. "You really thought I was giving it my all at the Vytal Festival? I only did it because that's what Cinder's plan needed. Speaking of which, where do you think Cinder is now?"

Yang's heart filled with fear as she thought to Ruby. No way was her sister going to be a match for someone like that. She needed to wrap this up quickly and then go to help her! As she prepared to attack again, Mercury's foot had already entered her vision, slamming into her face and launching her into a wall.

"Tsk tsk Yang." Mercuy snickered. "You shouldn't get so distracted in a fight. It could mean the end of your life."

"SHUT UP!" Yang growled, her eyes turning red. However, she realized that she was simply giving in to anger again, and attempted to snap out of it. Once more, Mercury capitalized on the opening, closing in quickly. Yang barely had time to put her hands up before the kick landed.

"Still such a bimbo…" Mecury continued taunting. "Seriously, it was sooo easy to play you all back in Vale."

Yang huffed as she raised her fists again, keeping her eyes on Mercury, yet also trying to get glimpses of Vanessa and Blake. However, the Faunus hadn't woken yet, and Vanessa still appeared to be attacking an invisible enemy, no doubt an effect of Emerald's illusion. The illusionist in question kept a safe distance from Vanessa, all the while eyeing both Blake and Yang for the slightest bit of aggression. Yang considered what options she had as Mercury attacked again. While she defended well, she could barely get a blow in, not with her thoughts too occupied with Ruby's life.

"And here I thought you had gotten stronger since Vale…" Mercury sighed as she pushed her to the ground with a drop kick. "But I guess everyone has one of those weaknesses hmm? Oh, but don't worry. I'll make sure that when we are done with you, you'll be joining your sister to… wherever Cinder will be sending her."

As Yang recovered, she noticed movement from her periphery. She turned her head just in time to see Vanessa launch an energy wave right toward them. Or rather, right toward Mercury. Shock crossed his face just for a split second before her veered away, the energy wave almost slicing apart his left leg.

"Emerald!?" He shouted. "I thought you had her under wraps?"

"I did!" Emerald growled. "My Semblance is working perfectly! She is completely…" Emerald barely finished before Vanessa dashed right up to her and grabbed her throat. Emerald gagged as Vanessa's eyes finally focused again, and she stared at the two of them with a delightful smile.

"I must say, I did not expect Salem's slaves to be so talkative." Vanessa boasted. "The next time you want to keep someone in an illusion, you'd best do well to be silent. I trained to even hear a pin drop; catching you both was all too easy."

"What?" Mercury looked on as Vanessa now kicked Emerald into him. The two of them sprawled, but recovered quickly just as Vanessa stepped forward to face them.

"Yang, take that unconscious partner of yours and go elsewhere." Vanessa said. "I intend to deal with these two cowards myself."

Yang frowned. "Wouldn't it be faster if I helped?"

"Is that your focus as of this moment?" Vanessa asked.

Yang stared at her as she said this, knowing all along that she was right. She had been too distracted with Ruby to even concentrate on this battle. "Ruby told us about you, about why you became a Blood Huntress. Maybe it's not the same reason as mine, but thanks. For helping me."

Vanessa did not seem to regard Yang's comment, for she kept staring at the two enemies before her. Seeing that there were no more words to be shared, Yang picked Blake up and ran off toward Ruby's direction. Once they were gone, the Blood Huntress licked her lips. "Now then, I have but one request for this fight."

"And what would that be?" Emerald said as she drew her sickles and Mercury widened his stance.

"When I finally force you both into submission…" Vanessa said as she twirled her weapon. "I hope you live long enough to drag your bodies to Salem's feet, and tell her of how you miserably lost to Vanessa Sanguinar, Maester of the Blood Hunt Order."

* * *

Ren rushed forward and knocked the last Faunus unconscious. He turned toward Hazel, only to have a fireball launched at him. He quickly dodged out of the way, the Dust projectile narrowly missing him and blowing apart other crates in the process.

"I knew this guy was dangerous the minute he came in with Adam…" Ilia breathed, obviously exhausted. "But this is ridiculous. He's tougher than anyone I know!"

"He can ignore pain with his Semblance." Nora said as she struggled to stand. "And besides that, his will is harder than iron. It'll take a lot just to bring him down…"

Nicole attempted to rush Hazel, quickly jabbing at him with a series of fast strikes from her weapons. Hazel staggered, but simply roared before catching her fist and then throwing her to the ground. Reigel now charged at him, his fist flashing white before landing a blow onto Hazel. Instantly Hazel's Aura flashed and was siphoned into Reigel's arm. He immediately countered with a quick jab to the tiger Faunus's chin, knocking him away.

"You kids doing ok?" Wesley asked as he panted, trying to recover from a huge hit by Hazel.

"We'll live." Jaune panted. "But I think we're hitting our limit pretty quickly…"

"Then fall back." Wesley said. "Contact Ruby's team and see if they need backup. If guys like this are here to ambush us, then we should assume Ruby is their main target. They must have planned to take her out all along!"

"Roger." Jaune nodded as he attempted to retreat. Unfortunately, this caught the attention of Hazel.

"Do you really think I'm letting you leave so easily?" He growled as he reached into his pouches, this time pulling out two blue coloured Dust crystals. Without hesitation he stabbed them into his arms, the veins beneath now pulsing red and blue as the Dust was infused into his body. Quickly, he drew his hands back, a blue coloured energy blast emerging from them. It landed near the feet of the four teens, instantly covering them in ice.

"No!" Diana yelled as she attempted to bend flame toward them, but stopped short as Hazel launched fire toward her, forcing her to defend herself.

"Fret not." Hazel said. "I will not kill you. But I will not allow you to stop us. The citadel will never be opened."

"Don't think that is going to be so easy big guy." Nicole grunted as she picked herself up. "The four of us are just getting started."

"More of Ozpin's pawns?" Hazel frowned. "Does he always send innocents to die in causes they barely know? Or are you just fools following the path of a sinner?"

"I don't know about all that." Wesley chuckled. "I'd rather trust a guy who made loads of mistakes than a bunch of maniacs. What do you think Reigel?"

"Yeah…" Reigel said as he wiped his cheek. "This punk-ass has no idea what he's talking about."

Hazel sighed, knowing there was no use in talking further. "Then you have chosen death." Immediately he rushed toward Nicole, throwing a Dust infused punch her way. However, Nicole raised her hand, catching his fist and stopping it in its path. Hazel's eyes widened as slowly, Nicole forced his hand away, grinning as she did.

"Sorry." Nicole said. "See, I keep forgetting about this problem I have. You know how some people say that as you get into the swing of things, you get stronger and faster? Like when you are street dancing, you start off sloppy first, but then start becoming better as you get into the groove? Or like when you are in a fist fight, you suddenly have the ability to take more punishment?"

"Well…" Nicole smiled dangerously. "I'm like that, just about a hundred times worse." Then, she threw out a punch that was so fast even Hazel didn't completely register it until he was lifted off his feet and thrown into a wall.

"Finally, her Semblance wakes up." Reigel grunted as his shotgun shifted into its blade form.

"And she still wonders why I call her the adrenaline junkie." Diana commented as flames wrapped around her while she twirled her polearm.

"That is because you make it seem like I get high on it or something." Nicole frowned. "I always said it's just a power boost that activates based on my body's production of adrenaline."

"At any rate, we can discuss the finer points of our Semblance at a later date." Wesley grinned as wolfish apparitions appeared around him, stunning Hazel. "Right now, we got a punk to take down, and kids to melt out. You guys up for this?"

Reigel gathered white energy into his metal claws. "Go for it leader."

* * *

Ruby stared at her as she neared. While she was still similar to the time she saw her at Haven, there were a couple of stark differences. Ruby started with the obvious one. "Your arm…"

Cinder smiled as she flexed her Grimm arm. "Like it? I got this especially for the time I could meet you. It reminds me every day of the pain you caused me, and the humiliation of what I had to go through since Beacon."

Ruby's breathing quickened, staring at the rest of her body. Grimm arm excluded, there were many scars upon Cinder's body, with some sore-like marks upon her face. "What happened to you?"

Cinder frowned, her smile now disappearing. "Raven Branwen. She froze me in ice and left me to rot in that chasm beneath Haven Academy. I will deal with her when the time comes, but for now I must make up for my failures to Salem. And I will gladly start with you."

Ruby smirked. "I bet she wasn't pleased with how you failed to retrieve the Relic." Despite being an act of defiance, it wasn't exactly Ruby's smartest move. This was apparent when Cinder's brow furrowed, and the Grimm arm lashed forward and strangled Ruby's throat.

"She almost left me to rot down there!" Cinder furiously exclaimed as Ruby choked, the Grimm arm constricting her windpipe. "But she relented since I was the only one trained to use a Maiden's powers! However, even her patience has limits. She promised me that failure here will be met with _undesirable_ consequences. And so, I will bring you to her."

Ruby gagged and kicked, attempting to release herself from Cinder's grip. However, the Grimm arm was strong, and the lack of air was causing her vision to black out. Then, Cinder's arms twisted, throwing her aside upon which she collided head first into a tree. Dazed and disoriented, she attempted to stand, only for a force to stomp her onto the ground.

"But before that Ruby…" Cinder snarled, her heel digging into Ruby's back. "I am going to make you suffer. You will know the full extent of the pain you caused me."

Ruby coughed as she turned upward, silver orbs glaring back into flaming eyes. "Sorry, but you are going to lose, again."

"With your Mithril Knight gone, I highly doubt it." Cinder smiled cruelly as fire materialised in her hand again. She then let her foot off Ruby before blasting the fireball at her feet.

* * *

Explosions and gunfire echoed all around them as they battled. Mercury and Emerald fired their weapons at Vanessa, who merely blocked all the incoming bullets with her dual-bladed scythe. Mercury scowled as he caught the Blood Huntress's smile. She was starting to piss him off with how she treated this as nothing but a game.

Emerald now loosed a chained blade at her, causing Vanessa to block it. As soon as she deflected the blade, she grabbed it and pulled, launching Emerald toward Mercury. Mercury jumped over her, twirling before extending his leg into a heel strike. Vanessa merely twirled away, her scythe in the meantime slicing upwards to his leg.

Mercury watched in shock as his prosthetic extension now came apart. He hit the ground hard, yelling in pain as his Aura flashed. Vanessa quickly stomped on his stomach before launching an energy blast right toward Emerald.

"Tell me." Vanessa asked as she ground her heel into his abdomen. "Why would humans choose to serve Salem? What is in it for you betraying us for the monsters that plague us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mercury grunted. Vanessa frowned before she stomped on him again.

"Well, perhaps I don't need to know." Vanessa nodded. "After all, I have decided to kill you. A shame though, that you won't bring tale of your defeat here to Salem herself."

Then, a strange cawing filled the air. Vanessa turned to see a pack Griffons now descend toward her. Growling in frustration, she turned her focus upon the Grimm. One dove toward her and swiftly she sliced its neck apart before leaping upward and then sinking her blade through another's head. From the corner of her eye, she saw Emerald sneaking Mercury away. Vanessa sighed. It did not please her to know she failed to slay them, but then again there were more important issues than wasting time with weaklings.

"Are you watching Salem?" She chuckled toward the airborne monsters. "I will show you the face that will bring your end." The Grimm now charged at her, cawing at first for blood before they began to screech in pain.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAH!" Nicole yelled as she struck at Hazel, her enhanced strength and speed forcing him back again.

Hazel grunted as he was pushed back, raising his fist to retaliate. However, Nicole quickly backed away and Wesley moved in, his Zweihander colliding into Hazel's fist before he sent a kick into his chest. Wesley now stabbed the blade into the ground, summoning more phantom wolves to replace the ones Hazel took down earlier. Immediately Reigel switched in. His glowing mechanical fist struck Hazel, his Semblance now sucking out the man's Aura. Quickly, Reigel grabbed onto Hazel, bringing up his legs into a scissor choke-hold around Hazel's neck. As Hazel struggled to maintain balance, a phantom wolf bit him in the leg, slowing him down. Many more now jumped on his back, dragging him down.

Reigel now disengaged as Wesley gritted his teeth, an animalistic growl escaping his throat as the wolves exploded, engulfing Hazel in a massive explosion. Wesley now panted, appearing exhausted.

"Wow." Ilia blinked as the ice began to melt thanks to Diana. "His Semblance is a lot like Sun's."

"Only Sun's doesn't explode." Jaune said as he scraped the last bits of ice off him.

"It's a neat trick." Wesley explained. "But I can only use that once a day. Doesn't look good on an Alpha wolf to sacrifice his pack. The repercussions aren't the most ideal for a fight."

"Then it seems you are out of options." Everyone turned to see Hazel standing in the dust of Wesley's attack. He panted as his damaged Aura flashed, wincing as slowly his Semblance began to reach its limits. "While I commend your determination, this fight is now over."

"Is it?" Came another voice. Hazel turned as Zeren came in, his folding blade drawn and now stabbing toward him. Hazel raised his hand to block, but as he did, Zeren's blade flashed green in colour. Instantly, Hazel sensed danger and torqued to avoid the blade. This allowed Zeren to strike at him in the chin, causing him to flip down onto his back.

"Zeren?" Nora frowned. "What?"

"Lady Ruby sent me here." He replied. "With good reason it would seem."

"Well, at least we have back-up." Nicole nodded. "This guy is tough."

"Wait, what about the last generator?" Ren asked.

"She has decided to see it finished." Zeren replied. "It will be brought down."

"I wonder…" Hazel panted as he got up onto his feet. "Do you truly think leaving your charge was the best decision?"

Suddenly, there was movement from the bushes to their left. Jaune now watched as Blake and Yang stumbled onto the scene appearing tired. "Yang? Why are you guys here?"

"No time!" Yang said. "We have to get to Ruby now! Cinder went after her!"

"Wait, Cinder Fall?" Jaune exclaimed. This shocked everyone else, finally realizing how dire the situation was.

"Cinder at least can handle the girl herself." Hazel said. "And once I finish with you here, the Silver-Eyed girl will no longer threaten us."

"Over my damn dead body!" Nicole roared, now livid with anger. "We are going to beat you down and then get to Ruby. You won't be able to last against all of…" Before she could finish, a flash of green caught her eyes. Everyone turned to look at Zeren, who now flashed a dark glare upon his face while his blade glowed.

"Then there is little time to delay." He stated before rushing toward Hazel, quickly delivering a slash upon his arm before running back the way he came.

* * *

 _BAM!_

Ruby gasped as her back hit a tree, a result of being blasted away by the fireball Cinder threw at her. As she slid to her feet, a black hand stretched out, punching her square in the face and through the tree. Her Aura flashed once more, decreasing to dangerous levels. Ruby coughed as she struggled to get back to her feet, but her whole body was now starting to ache. She attempted to stand only to fall back down on her knees.

Ruby looked up as Cinder walked forward, malice in her eyes as her hands lit up once again. "So Ruby, what will you do now? If you could use the power of your eyes this would have been different, but it seems you have yet to master that power."

Ruby finally forced herself back to her feet, still staring back at Cinder in defiance. "You are still outnumbered. Uncle Qrow will soon find out that you are here."

"I fear that won't be the case." Cinder replied mockingly. "What do you think I was busy with before I found you? I'm afraid that the allied forces will be having a slightly harder time to recover with such a casualty count. I must admit that they did put up a good fight, but they couldn't stop the inevitable."

"No…" Ruby gasped as she steadied herself on a boulder. She looked up to see a fireball fly toward her. Reflexively, she activated her Semblance, dashing out of the way before the fireball hit.

"Too slow." Cinder said, immediately throwing another at where Ruby landed and blasting her to the ground. As Ruby got up, Cinder sent small flame darts toward her, grinning with sadistic glee as the girl's Aura flashed against each projectile that landed. As Ruby's Aura finally began to fizzle away, Cinder formed a bow and arrow, infusing the projectile with energy before firing at Ruby. The arrow detonated inches away from her face, blasting her into another tree as her Aura finally disappeared.

Cinder frowned as she studied the girl. Upon closer examination, it became apparent Ruby had fallen unconscious. "I'm afraid there will be no sleeping right yet Ruby." Cinder growled. "There is still something I want from you." Cinder now raised her left leg, aiming the tip of her glass heel at Ruby's shoulder. With as much force she could muster, Cinder stomped down, her stiletto puncturing Ruby's flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHH!" Ruby screamed as the pain shot through her body. She lifted her left hand in an attempt to remove Cinder's leg. However, Cinder merely ground her heel in further, extricating more painful screams from her.

"Ah, there it is." Cinder smiled as Ruby's blood ran down her arm and onto her clothes. "Let me tell you first, this is nothing compared to what you have done to me." Cinder now extended her Grimm hand, catching Ruby's throat once more. Slowly, she twisted Ruby's face upwards till they made eye contact. "You also cost me this eye." She said, pointing to her scarred face. "As the saying goes, an eye for an eye." Cinder now manifested a flaming sword in her right arm, pointing the tip toward Ruby's own eye. "So I will take from you, what you owe me…"

Ruby felt her heart quicken as she beheld the blade, wondering exactly how painful it would be, and how long it would last. As she saw Cinder pull back the blade, she clenched her teeth and gripped the ground hard, bracing herself for the agony to come.

Then suddenly, a black object was flung at Cinder, who had no choice but to remove her pin upon Ruby to deflect it. Ruby recognised the object; a black cane.

"Lady Ruby, run!" Zeren yelled as he extended his blade and engaged Cinder in melee, forcing her to back away. Seeing an opening, Ruby went onto her knees, crawling away as fast as she could.

"Get back here!" Cinder snarled as she pushed Zeren off and attempted to chase Ruby. However, Zeren quickly stepped in front of her, retrieving his cane and slapping her in the face before following up with a kick to her stomach. Cinder glared at the Mithril Knight in response, her eye flaring as she did. "Stay out of my way old man."

"I'd sooner die." Zeren replied as he brandished his weapons.

"That can be arranged." Cinder growled as she materialised two swords, dashing toward him at full speed. Zeren immediately parried her strikes and then crouched low to slash at her exposed abdomen. Cinder quickly backed away before throwing one blade at him. He jumped back before the blade exploded into fire, pushing himself off a tree and colliding into her. Zeren now noticed that Cinder's back was toward a steep slope. Pulling at her hair, he jumped forward, taking them both down into the undergrowth.

"Zeren!" Ruby yelled as she stood up, but groaned as her shoulder flared with pain. She knew that Zeren told her to run and leave this to him. But despite it being the most sensible thing to do, something deep within her felt she had to witness the end of this battle. Ignoring as much of the pain and exhaustion as she could, Ruby limped toward to sounds of the battle.

* * *

The place was a mess. Qrow coughed as he wandered through the smoke. Things had been going well until flaming spears started bombarding the battleground. Once he saw it, he immediately knew that Cinder Fall was behind it all. His concern now shifted to Ruby, who would no doubt be Cinder's main target. _Hell, this was all a setup. The barriers were a distraction. They wanted Ruby all along_.

"Just get the injured out of her for now!" Qrow said to Teams SSSN and ABRN. "We may not be getting attacked anymore, but stay alert!" He now walked up to General Shen, who had personally come down to evacuate his own troops. "General, please tell me that you have managed to contact the strike teams."

"I'm hailing them on every frequency I can." The General replied. "But there's too much interference. What was that Qrow?"

"Hell if I know." Qrow shrugged, doing his best to keep Cinder Fall's status as a Maiden secret. "But I don't like it. Just contact the strike teams for now. We need to know if they need help, especially Ruby. If what we heard is true, then the best way for them to stop us from getting into the citadel is by capturing her."

General Shen nodded grimly, trying to contact them once more while also managing the many reports he was getting regarding the state of his troops. He dialed the contact for Wesley Snide's Scroll. After a few rings, it finally got through. "Hello? Who is this?" Qrow instantly recognised the voice of Yang, quickly going forward.

"Yang? What's going on over there? What about the shield generators?" Qrow asked.

"We took down two. Vanessa was handling Emerald and Mercury before we split up. We went to support the others against Hazel, though Zeren drove him off. But it's Ruby they are after! Cinder went to her personally! You have to hurry!" Yang said over the line, the mention of Cinder's name triggering murmurs through the surrounding people.

"Cinder Fall?" General Shen frowned. "I had heard rumors of her since the fall of Beacon. What would she have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know Shen." Qrow said. "But if that is the case, then we need to move now!"

"I can't! I must take charge and reorganise my troops!" General Shen said. "I'll try to get a scout party, but it could take me minutes to do so!"

"Then don't bother." Qrow said. "I'm fast enough on my own. Just tell me where the last generator was."

Shen nodded, but as he sent the information, he asked. "Qrow, you aren't keeping something from me, are you?"

Qrow remained silent at first before running away full speed into the trees.

* * *

"Weiss! Weiss wake up!"

Weiss now snapped her eyes open, gasping for breath as she jolted upright. She blinked as she recognized Yang and Blake's faces. "Huh? What happened?"

"We heard that Cinder was here and came to help!" Yang said.

"Oh." Weiss replied, now vaguely remembering getting hit by a fireball. "Yeah, I remember now. She jumped us as soon as Zeren left to help against Hazel. Wait, what happened to Hazel? Or even Mercury and Emerald?"

"Vanessa had them handled." Blake answered. "As for Hazel, Zeren came in fast enough to send him off. He did… something to him. Hazel started to look sluggish, maybe even began to take damage. I don't know, but he just bolted. Team WNDR are trying to recover now since their fight took a lot out of them, so Team JNPR is trying to handle the final generator. As for Zeren, I think he went back for Ruby."

Explosions sounded in the distance, causing all three of them to turn in the direction. "I think I know where to go." Weiss said.

"Then let's hurry!" Yang nodded, sprinting off at full speed.

* * *

Fire exploded all around him as he darted through the trees. Zeren hadn't planned on fighting a Maiden, but it seemed he had no other choice. Cinder was dangerous and therefore he had to get her away from Ruby as fast as possible. He saw another lance being thrown toward him, responding with a swipe from his cane to deflect the projectile. Unfortunately, it seemed it had finally reached the limit of its endurance, now snapping apart as the lance exploded on the ground.

Cinder now rushed in, her swords cutting through the trees without effort. Zeren immediately leapt away, avoiding her strikes as he charged in and stabbed toward her. Cinder immediately raised her swords, diverting his strike. However, she realized too late that it was a feint, leaving her vulnerable to an elbow to the face followed by another kick to the gut. Anger now showed on Cinder's face as she punched her fist into the ground, creating a powerful blast of energy that forced Zeren back.

"You thought you could stop me!?" She screeched, blasting a huge stream of fire toward the Mithril Knight. "Me!? A Maiden!? Stupid old fool!"

Zeren took cover behind some trees, knowing that his respite was temporary at best, as the vegetation around him began to burn. He hoped now at least that Cinder's rage along with her incredible display of power would make her careless. As stealthily as possible, he climbed the trees, keeping to the darkness despite how the flickering flames left him little places to hide.

"I won't kill you…" Cinder drawled as she ended her attack. "You and your precious Silver-Eyed master are going to be brought before Salem. Once she is finished with Ruby I will personally ensure that you see that girl burn to ash before your very eyes! You will lament at your inability to protect her!"

From above, Zeren now leaped toward her, his blade flashing green as he aimed toward her exposed Grimm hand, knowing that it could not be protected by her Aura. His aim was perfect and his speed was adequate. For all intents and purposes, it was a brilliant plan.

However, Cinder had already expected this move. She immediately stepped to the side, causing the Knight to miss the mark. Quickly, she now lashed the Grimm arm forward, catching his throat and slamming him into a tree. Cinder then conjured a huge fireball, throwing it straight at him.

The explosion blasted Zeren through the trees, launching him a substantial distance away before he sprawled on the ground, small embers falling around him as his Aura disappeared. He gasped as he stood up, grasping his chest. Rustling sounded to his left, and he looked up to see Ruby stumble out of the trees.

"Hahaha." Cinder chuckled as she floated down before him, conjuring two swords. "Now then Mithril Knight, surrender. You obviously cannot stop me. You know this."

Zeren looked back toward the Fall Maiden, knowing that every word of what she spoke of was true. He closed his eyes, feeling his own breathing heaving through his body and filling his ears. He focused on the being of pure power and malice before him before his mind turned to the memory of the day he made his oath. He focused on the last line that he recited so long ago, how that with this life of his, he would uphold it.

Without a word, Zeren pulled his right leg back as he drew back his right hand, his blade pointing forward. He now looked to Cinder, his eyes saying but one thing: _Come_.

Cinder frowned as she apparently got the message, for she crossed her blades before rushing at him at full speed, her powers boosting her forward like a rocket.

Zeren now closed his eyes, readying his very self for what would decide this fight. Once Cinder neared him, his eyes snapped open while he twisted his arm for a strike.

In an instant, both fighters struck, a bright flash of light and loud metallic ringing being the only brief proof of their clash. Ruby held her breath as both figures stood still for seconds that seemed to strain as they passed.

Then, Zeren gasped, falling to his knees as his hand grasped his side while the one holding his weapon hit the ground to prevent him from falling over. Ruby looked closely, shocked to see that he was now bleeding profusely. Cinder smiled as she dispersed her swords, turning to the Mithril Knight.

"Such arrogance." She drawled as she approached him. "To think you could beat the unbeatable."

Zeren coughed, blood spilling from his mouth as he breathed. Slowly, he held up his blade that glowed with green energy. "Such arrogance." He retorted. "To think _you_ were unbeatable."

Cinder frowned at his words. Then, she felt something upon her Grimm arm; a slight burning sensation that seemed to creep up her body. Looking down, her confident smirk warped into a look of pure horror.

Upon the Grimm arm was now a green scab-like shape that seemed to grow, expanding itself over it. The shape now crept up onto her shoulder, burning and stinging as it did. Cinder now scratched her arm, but to no avail, for it only served to worsen the sensation as her arm was completely engulfed. " _What did you do!?_ " She screeched before the pain finally struck. It was akin to being repeatedly stabbed with swords and spears, hit with clubs and hammers, held against an open flame, doused in acid; all at the same time.

"STOP!" Cinder screamed as now her body twitched and doubled over in total agony. "MAKE IT STOP!" It now covered her whole shoulder and reached over to her collarbone.

"It won't." Zeren explained. "This is my Semblance; a final curse upon you who dared to harm a pure soul."

Cinder screamed even more as the pain intensified further, the green scarring now reaching toward her neck. A strange cawing could now be heard. Ruby watched incredulously as a Nevermore now flew downward, picking up the Fall Maiden within its talons and flying away.

Zeren now felt his vision blur. "So, it is done…" With a groan, his arm now gave way, causing him to fall face first onto the ground.

"ZEREN!" Ruby screamed as she mustered all her strength to get to him despite her own pain. "No, no, no, no, no!" She pleaded as she reached him, pulling him over onto his back. She could now see the severity of the wound, stretching over his ribs and toward his stomach. It was deep, the amount of blood attesting to it. Ruby placed her hands over it, attempting to stop the bleeding, but it was futile.

"Lady… Ruby…" Zeren muttered, his voice weakening.

"Don't talk." Ruby said, her eyes now welling with tears. "I'll get you to Jaune. His Semblance can help you. Just stay awake Zeren!"

"Ruby, do not weep for me… This was what I chose to do, the oath I swore…" Zeren coughed. Ruby looked into his green eyes that now appeared to be dimming. She could hear others approaching, along with their gasps as they no doubt beheld the wounded man. She now watched as Zeren reached into his pocket, taking out the book that contained all the information regarding the citadel. Slowly, he pressed it into her hand, taking care to wipe as much of his blood off it before doing so. "You must continue this journey without me. Remember… all I have taught you. Now… go…"

"Claim… your legacy…" Zeren whispered before his eyes closed, and his hand fell to the ground, motionless.

Ruby blinked as her eyes widened in shock. "Zeren?" She whimpered, shaking his body. Yet the Knight did not respond. "Zeren? Zeren, no! No…" Ruby's voice broke as her head fell upon the fallen Knight, and soon her body was racked with uncontrollable sobs. This was almost as bad as the time she had lost Penny and Pyrrha. Ruby didn't know what to do except weep over the body of someone who she considered a close guardian and friend.

No. She did know. Zeren himself had told her. Slowly, she raised her head, sparing a glance at the worn journal he had now given to her; that he felt was rightfully hers. Ruby then spotted the folding blade that still lay within his dead hand. Slowly, she pried it from his fingers, studying the blade's design that was all that remained of the warrior who wielded it. She then stood up, blinking away the last of her tears as she gripped his weapon tightly with firm resolve.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So yeah... That just happened. Feel free to curse me now...** **And yes, I was playing Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void when this idea popped into my head. So sue me.**

 **At any rate, apologies for the late uploads. Working takes a lot out of you, and finding time will be one hell of a miracle depending on the circumstances. For now, I hope you will still enjoy this story.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	10. Chapter 9: The Arget Citadel

Qrow watched the ship fly off, another round of injured to be treated at the Achilles ship that was off the coast. Dr. Ignis (head of Achilles) had kindly offered to use the most state-of-the-art equipment to ensure a full recovery. However, even Qrow knew that there were some wounds that didn't heal, even with the greatest medical expertise available.

He walked back, past the groups of soldiers and volunteer Faunus that were now attempting to catch their breath and calm their nerves. Many were obviously shaken by the bombardment Cinder had thrown upon them, and he couldn't blame them for their apprehension.

He now went near the group of student Huntsmen, who right now were sitting down to their dinner around a makeshift fire. Every single one held a dejected look upon their faces as they ate. No one was speaking to each other; simply because they didn't know what to say.

Qrow cleared his throat, catching their attention, though a few remained downcast. "Shen has flown Zeren's body to the Achilles ship. Once they've cleaned it up properly, they are going to bury him in Mistral. He told me it will be an honorary one."

"Oh." Jaune replied. "Yeah, that'll be good."

Yang nodded but remained silent as she gulped down another glass of water. Blake attempted to take another bite, but stopped halfway, as if pondering something. Teams SSSN and ABRN also remained quiet. Although Sun had attempted to say something, he gave up halfway.

It was finally Weiss who broke the silence on the topic they had tried to avoid. "He never hesitated. Even though he knew he was going to die, he didn't care. As long as Ruby lived."

Everyone looked at her, staring for a few moments before Yang nodded. "Yeah. He saved Ruby many times, in ways I couldn't possibly do. I… I just wish I could have thanked him, for everything."

"He was a true Huntsman, till the end." Ren nodded.

"Well, he was a pretty strong." Bolin Hiori said. "He'd probably cap any academy teacher out there."

"Not only that, but his heart was stronger." Reese added. "He was unwavering, determined, fierce even. But he was also kind and compassionate. Remnant has lost a good man."

"Yeah. We all did." Qrow nodded as he took out his flask and raised it. "To Zeren."

Everyone now raised their own drinks. "To Zeren."

They all drank in honour of the Mithril Knight, saluting his bravery and will. Once they were done, Blake stood up, turning to Qrow. "What's the news now?"

"Well, just as bad as you might imagine." Qrow shrugged as he sat down. "Shen is now very apprehensive about continuing this fight. Loads of his guys were injured and he only has a few ships left to spare. The Faunus are quite shaken, and many of them were also injured by that bombardment. As for the Blood Hunt Order, they took some casualties, but for now they remain ambivalent. I suspect Vanessa is waiting for the moment where the course becomes clear to her. She might stay to see this through, but that's a bit of a long-shot considering the uncertainty right now."

"I see." Blake nodded. She had spoken with some of the Faunus volunteered, and she could see it in their eyes. They were scared as well, and she couldn't blame them. Now they were wrapped up in something far greater than they could have imagined. Convincing them to go on wasn't going to be easy.

Once Qrow finished tending to the fire, he turned upward to Jaune. "How is Ruby?"

"I did what I could." Jaune said. "The wound was deep, but not too serious. I managed to get her patched up. Physically she is okay but, I think it's more than that."

Qrow nodded. "Where is she now?"

"Same place she's been for the last hour." Nora said, pointing to a rock some hundred meters away. Everyone turned to see a faint shade of red nestled upon it. "Zeren's death really hit her hard."

"It's just as bad as the time we lost Pyrrha and Penny." Jaune replied. "Maybe worse. I don't know how soon she'll recover."

"Alright. Keep an eye on her for a little longer okay?" Qrow said as he stood up. "I've got adult crap to get back to, so watch yourselves and get plenty of rest. As for the mission, well I'll let you know."

* * *

Ruby stared back at the blade. She had managed to fold it back within the handle, allowing her to grip it and study it even closer. She still couldn't believe Zeren was dead, his final act of sacrifice allowing her to survive a deadly encounter with Cinder. She knew he was sworn to guard her with his life. She didn't think the true nature of it could fill her with so much sorrow and pain.

Ruby closed her eyes again as she tried to hold back the tears, tightly gripping his blade as she curled up on the rock she sat on. They had only known each other for a week, but Zeren had become someone she could lean on and turn to. She didn't just see him as a guardian; he was also a friend. He was someone who she trusted with everything, and in turn he trusted in her.

Ruby now reached for her pocket and grabbed the book Zeren had given her. She opened it and flipped through the scrawled pages, studying each description of the Arget Citadel. While Zeren had taught her enough for her to understand most of what the book mentioned, there were still a few pages that required translation now that he was gone. She now stopped to the page that he had shown her on their first lesson, one that was adorned with a six-sided star that encapsulated an eye. It was then that he told her that her blood was the most precious in Remnant, more so than any other.

 _Not more than yours…_ Ruby lamented. She still couldn't help but feel that she was responsible for Zeren's death. That he had given everything for her made her feel a remorse more powerful than any time before. Ruby now closed the book, remembering his final words. She closed her eyes, pondering upon them, and what it meant now that he was gone.

The answer became clear immediately. As of now, there was only one thing to do. Ruby nodded as she put the book back into her pocket and rose to her feet, wiping away what remained of her crying. She slowly walked back to the camp, making her way straight to the central command tent. Her sister and friends soon spotted her, closely following behind, though she paid it no mind for now.

Ruby now headed toward the central tent, seeing Cameron and Xade hovering by the entrance. She nodded toward them, but said nothing as she entered the tent and into the debate that was taking place between Qrow, Shen and Oobleck. For her part, Vanessa remained silent in the corner, eyeing the discussion with disdain.

"So we're just supposed to call it off?" Qrow asked. "Shen, that guy sacrificed himself so that we could get a chance! We can't just throw it all away!"

"I too mourn the loss of Zeren Corvain." Shen replied. "However, I have sustained many casualties in the previous engagement, and the Mistral council cannot afford to send more owing to the needs of the kingdom! Should the Grimm attack again I fear we won't have any way of fighting them off. We should not persist with an endeavour that we have no advantage in!"

"Um…" Ruby muttered from the entrance. Though it was rather soft in volume, it somehow managed to carry over the previous conversation.

"Oh, Ms. Rose." General Shen nodded. "I'm sorry, but this is a private discussion. I would like to ask you to please leave."

Ruby looked toward the General, staring straight into his eyes. "I overheard. You were planning to leave, right?"

General Shen sighed as Qrow's eyes narrowed. "Yes, that was the current discussion…" The General answered. "As of now, we have no confidence in our ability to support this cause. With Zeren gone, we have no way of completing this. Not only that, our forces are diminished. We should simply leave this place before more Grimm show. Please understand Ms. Rose, I cannot risk anymore lives on something we do not even know will be worth it."

Ruby didn't answer. Instead, she held up Zeren's weapon in her hands. She breathed, carefully thinking about the words she needed to say. "True. I know it is difficult. There already have been many casualties. I don't disagree with your decisions."

"Well, I'm glad you see the truth of our situation." General Shen nodded.

"But even so…" Ruby looked up again, her eyes sharp and focused. "Whatever is in that citadel, Zeren believed it important enough to give his life for it, _for me_ … _for us_. He didn't just die to make sure I could live, he died to give us a chance."

"Ruby…" Blake whispered, but immediately Ruby waved her down.

"Zeren believed that this could make a difference to the world; he believed that we could succeed here. That's why, no matter what…" Ruby breathed again, tightening her grip on the folded blade. "I can't stop here. I'm _going_ to the Arget Citadel. I must finish what he began."

"Ms. Rose, I understand your sympathies." General Shen nodded. "But this is unwise, suicidal even!"

"Even so, I have to go. And I'll do it by myself if I have to. That's all I have to say." With that, she tucked Zeren's weapon away and walked out of the tent.

She barely took a few steps before a voice called out. "Stop."

Ruby sighed, turning to look at Weiss. "What do you think you are doing going on by yourself?" The white haired girl asked.

"Weiss." Ruby moved to answer. "I don't blame anyone if they want to leave. But I can't just stop here. I…"

"Ah-bap-bap!" Weiss silenced Ruby with a wave of her hand. "Do you really think I would let you? Did you remember what I promised you all that time ago in Beacon?"

"Weiss?" Ruby frowned.

"I promised I'd be the best teammate you'd have. Do you really think I'm going to let you do this on your own? What sort of teammate would I be if I did that?" Weiss frowned.

"You're…" Ruby's frown went deeper. "Coming?"

"Of course you dunce!" Weiss smiled. "I understand how important this is to you. There are times when someone has to do something, even if they are unsure of it. Recently I've learned that some things are too important not to pursue. And besides, someone has to make sure you don't get yourself into more trouble than you can handle."

"I'm coming too." Blake said. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. I feel that if I did, I'd stain Zeren's honour. I'm sure that he believed not just in you Ruby, but in all of us. So I'm also seeing this to the end. It's the only real way I can uphold his name."

"And don't think you can shake me." Yang grinned. "I left you alone before; I'm not doing it again. I owe Zeren a debt I can never repay. And if someone like him believed this much on something like this, I might as well do too."

"Mind if we tagged in?" Jaune asked, gesturing to the rest of his team. "It's going to take more than just a single team of teenagers to get this done."

"And we can't let team RWBY get all the fun!" Nora grinned. Ren for his part merely nodded.

"We're in this too." Sun replied, nodding to teams SSSN and ABRN. "It ain't cool just leaving friends behind."

"Then count us in." Wesley grinned as he looked to his own team. "If we just went and let you youngsters do all the work, we'd look pretty pathetic. Besides, adults like us are supposed to help you out."

Ruby looked all around as everyone offered their support. Qrow, Oobleck, Vanessa and General Shen had also emerged from the tent, eyeing the people who had volunteered to press forward with Ruby. Ruby herself now wondered if in some way, they had been inspired by the faith and determination of the Mithril Knight.

"Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice." Qrow nodded with a wry smile. "I signed on for this babysitting business so I guess I have to go where the kids go."

"Smooth Qrow." Yang chuckled as did everyone else.

"And I will as well." Oobleck nodded. "Historical findings aside, I have a duty to this cause as a Huntsman. And similarly, I would be ashamed to call myself a teacher if I let my students go while I did not."

Ruby smiled at both her uncle and teacher. Then, she looked to Vanessa, frowning as she walked to her. "And what of the Order? Will they stay?"

Vanessa eyed the entire group assembled before her, frowning as she contemplated the current situation. In truth, Ruby wasn't being hopeful that she would stay. With the conflict among the alliance they now had, the chance of the order actually staying was miniscule. However, another part of her also knew that is was unlikely of Vanessa to stop halfway through what she had resolved to do, especially if it involved killing Grimm.

"If I will it." Vanessa replied. "And as of now, I see no reason to leave. Let the cowards run if they wish, but my goals, and my wrath, are yet to be sated."

Ruby nodded, affirming Vanessa's continued support. Behind her, the rest of those who decided to stay breathed relieved sighs, knowing that the Order's fighting strength could still be counted on. Now, she turned to General Shen, obviously waiting for his reply.

The General now wore an exasperated look on his face. Every ounce of his instinct told him that to continue this was folly. Yet, after seeing the persistence of those gathered before him, he surrendered. "Very well…" He sighed. "I too shall remain in this endeavour. I simply pray that the rewards shall be worth it."

"It will be." Ruby smiled. "I guarantee it."

"Still, we cannot bring all our forces to the citadel." General Shen said. "We will need to effect repairs, and ensure that the island is not threatened."

"Then we leave our fleets here, while we travel on alone." Vanessa offered. "A small force of our best troops should be sufficient. Once we confirm the citadel's location, we will signal them to gather."

"A fair assessment." Shen nodded. "I will inform my forces."

Ruby watched as both the General and the Maester left to organize their troops. For now, she had to plan the next step.

"Well, don't mean to bring the mood down." Ilia said. "But how will we find our way to the citadel?"

In response, Ruby reached in and took out the worn book Zeren had left her. "We already have what we need." She said, opening the book and showing them the contents written in the ancient words. "Team RWBY has the translations Zeren left us, so I'll let everyone copy them later. For now, I need to work on deciphering some of these codes and clues."

"Even in death, he guides us." Bolin Hiori nodded.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as she took out her Scroll, sending the translation image to Jaune's. "Everyone take out your Scrolls. Once Vanessa and the General are done, we head for the mountain."

"Right!" Everyone nodded, immediately taking out their devices so that team RWBY could hand them the translations Zeren had left behind.

"I'll help you work on this, okay?" Weiss said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby nodded as she opened the book, and slowly worked to decipher the words within.

* * *

Within an hour, the forces were settled. The fleets would stay behind and keep watch over the island. For now, only General Shen, Vanessa and Xade would follow. With Weiss's help, Ruby had effectively deciphered the necessary messages. Still, many of the clues left her scratching her head. As they headed to the mountain, Ruby rarely kept her eyes off the book, studying everything she could on it.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day Ruby would be interested in a book other than fairy tales." Blake remarked.

"She's growing every day." Yang chuckled. "Makes me proud."

"Quiet you two!" Ruby snapped. "I'm still trying to figure this thing out!"

The small band trekked through the forest, approaching the mountain. The first clue toward finding the citadel was already baffling.

"Upon the great divide, the central path you must go. When darkness descends, only then will it show." She had recited as they began walking. It had effectively confused everybody when they heard that. Weiss had thus surmised that the 'great divide' was found to be the large mountain range that divided the island in two, and that there was only one path through the massive cave network that Zeren had spoken of leading to the citadel itself. However, she couldn't determine the meaning of the second half.

"When darkness descends, only then will it show." Weiss frowned. "So, I guess we need it to be dark?"

"Well, we can't exactly wait for night." Qrow said. "It'll be a nightmare to find the citadel by then."

"So how exactly do we make it dark?" Jaune asked.

"Beats me." Qrow shrugged. "For now, let's just find these caves, and think about it when we do."

Within a few minutes, they had reached the base of the mountain. After a little more time spent searching, they finally found the cave entrance that accessed the larger underground maze network within.

"Alright, so how will we do this without getting separated?" Ren asked.

"I got us covered." Arslan said, unfurling a roll of bandages. "I can use these to mark our way so that we can backtrack."

"I'll work on a map." Nadir nodded. "We can track our progress that way."

"Alright." Weiss nodded as she charged Myrtenaster with flame Dust, causing it to glow and function like a torch. "Ruby, any luck?"

"No." Ruby said. "I keep looking at the pages after, and nothing really says anything else."

"When darkness falls…" Weiss muttered again. "I wonder what that means?"

"Likely, it means we need to wait for night." Ren agreed. "But that is not an option now."

"Well, unless we can somehow control daylight, we aren't going to get that anytime soon." Reigel replied. "Best for now is to chart our course and eliminate by trial and error."

"Well Reigel, a bit of a problem with that." Wesley said as soon as his wolf phantoms returned. "The place is practically a honeycomb of these caves. It'll take us ages to get through that night will fall either way."

"Perhaps we can have a better idea other than one depending on chance?" Vanessa scowled. "I'd prefer if we did not waste time with pointless actions."

"Darkness descends…" Ruby muttered to herself more and more. "Darkness… Night…" She constantly looked at the book, reading the line over and over in her head. "Ugh, why didn't they make this easy…"

"Come on Ruby." Weiss said as she put the sword down, casting shadows across the cave itself. "You wanted to get this done, so you've got to chin up."

"Yeah well, I'm not the brightest mind in the world." Ruby complained. "Thinking about all of these riddles hurts my head almost as bad as the first time my eyes flashed."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's sarcasm. Then suddenly, a chord struck in her head. She had already seen the display of power that lay within Ruby's eyes, a silver flash of light that had blinded them momentarily back at Haven, not to mention the time at Beacon. Weiss though long and hard about this, linking it back to the riddle from the journal.

"When darkness descends…" Weiss frowned. "We normally refer to nightfall, but rather it means light is gone… Light… disappearing… Silver Eyes…"

"Weiss? What are you talking about?" Nicole asked.

"I think I may have figured it out." Weiss said as she extinguished the glow from her blade. "Look, this is going to sound crazy, but we need to blockade the entrance of the cave."

"What? Why?" Scarlet yelped.

"I'm with Scarlet on this one." Sun remarked. "Getting trapped underground is high on the list of things I'd like to avoid."

"Trust me." Weiss nodded. "This will work. Besides, we don't have a better idea, do we?"

Everyone stared at each other, worry crossing their faces at a plan Weiss had very likely wouldn't have thought up. However, she had made a valid point that there were no options available.

"Alright then." Qrow said. "Seal us in, but carefully. We don't want to bury ourselves in the process."

"I'll handle that." Weiss nodded. With a rotating of Myrtenaster's chamber, Weiss stabbed the blade into the ground, creating an icy wall that covered the mouth of the cave. She laid out layer after layer till the most minimal amount of light was left, forcing everyone to strain their eyes.

"Okay." Weiss said as she now shifted to flame Dust again. "Might want to watch your eyes." She cautioned before lighting up her blade once more, using as much of the flame Dust as she could. Once the glow reached its most intense, she deactivated it, drowning the cave in darkness again. For a moment, nothing appeared to have changed. Then…

"Look!" Reese exclaimed. Everyone else now gaped in awe as all around them, stones in the caves began to light up in a pale blue light. The lights slowly formed a path, winding through the narrow spaces in the shadows.

"This is some kind of bio-luminescent moss." Bolin remarked as he examined it. "They must be able to soak up light and then emit it in darkness."

"Light is emitted from their eyes whenever they use their powers." Qrow said. "They must have used this to determine their path to the citadel, something only they could do naturally. They'd brighten the caves, then wait for the darkness, by which they would be able to see the path clearly. Not bad Schnee."

"What's is more impressive is how they used their gifts for more than just fighting." Weiss smiled. "They really were an incredible people."

Ruby smiled at her partner's compliment. "Alright then Weiss. Lead on."

* * *

It took about twenty minutes at a best estimate, but soon the group emerged from the caves into the other half of the island. What greeted them was a dense jungle, with an undergrowth overgrown with grass, weeds and nettles.

"Okay, what next?" Blake asked as she surveyed the landscape.

"Um…" Ruby said as she flipped through the journal. "Aimless shall you journey, all paths thrown aside. Thus find the Sentinel, and let him guide. That's all it says, but there is a picture here." Ruby now showed everyone the page, upon which was drawn what appeared to be a man dressed in a full suit of armour. His left hand held a sword while his right hand was outstretched, his finger pointing in a certain direction.

"Huh. A natural signpost." Yang remarked. "Convenient."

"We need to find it first though." Diana remarked.

"Alright then." Wesley smiled. "I'll get the pack out."

"No Wesley." Qrow said. "I think it's best if you saved your stamina. Everyone spread out in groups of three or more! Signal us once you've found it!"

"Roger!" The students replied as they separated into their respective teams, all on the lookout for the 'Sentinel'. Vanessa and Xade went alone, while Qrow was accompanied by Shen and Oobleck. The vast undergrowth hampered their progress at every turn; fallen trees and bogs made area inaccessible, forcing them to find ways around. After what appeared to be an hour of searching, their Scroll's flashed.

"Hey!" Came Nadir's voice. "I think we found it. Just one problem though…"

"We'll head there immediately!" Ruby responded, moving as fast as she could toward the location sent to her. As everyone convened, they finally saw the problem. The statue was destroyed. While the legs of the Sentinel were still standing, everything from the knees to its head was shattered to pieces. Ruby saw the moss covered broken face laying some meters away, while what she could determine as its torso lay by its feet. The hand with the finger was still outstretched, though it was now useless as a signpost considering no one could tell how the statue looked, especially since the other pieces of debris was unrecognisable.

"Weather erosion maybe." Oobleck said. "But also likely when the Grimm came to invade."

"No…" Jaune gritted his teeth. "We are so close!"

"Unless we can assemble the statue again, we won't be able to tell where to go." Wesley said. "Guess I'll just use my Semblance to find the citadel."

"There is no need." Vanessa said, gathering everyone's attention. "We have what we require to assemble the citadel. Ruby, may we please see the journal again?"

Ruby frowned, but complied either way since Vanessa appeared to have a solution. She watched now as Xade came forward, tapping his glove. At once, his drones flew off, one stopping to scan the page of the journal while the others went about scanning the broken pieces of the statue.

"Perhaps it is broken." Vanessa explained. "But there are many ways to which the past can be viewed, provided we have the information required. While employed in the most foolish ways, Atlas technology truly serves its purpose well." She watched as Xade nodded and his drones gathered together. The spherical robots flew to the broken statue, and slowly pieced together a holographic structure of what the Sentinel looked like.

Everyone watched slowly as the red virtual image flickered into view. While there were segments that were incomplete, the Sentinel itself was recognisable, along with the direction it was pointing in.

"Due north." Shen remarked as he observed the direction in which the Sentinel directed.

"Then that's where we are headed." Qrow nodded. "Alright, let's move."

Once again the small group moved, following the direction of the Sentinel. Shen used his compass to ensure they stayed on track, with breaks taken as necessary. Through it all, Ruby kept her eyes upon the journal whenever she could, leaving it the minute she began to walk again.

Over what appeared to be thirty minutes, Blake's eyes suddenly caught sight of something breaking the canopy of the trees. "Hey, is that it?" She pointed toward the sky. Everyone now looked to see a large spire extending into the sky. Ruby immediately pulled out the journal, looking toward the sketch Zeren had shown her, seeing that it was identical to the picture.

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded. "Yeah it is!" Ruby now ran forward as fast as she could, leaving behind rose petals.

"Ruby! Slow down!" Yang cried as she gave chase, with Weiss and Blake following suit. However Ruby did not slow down. She was too overwhelmed by the desire to see the citadel, excitement shooting through her entire body. Soon enough, she found herself walking on a cobblestone path, likely whatever remained of the central path used to reach the citadel. Despite her exhaustion, she kept running, the trees eventually separating as she beheld the Arget citadel at last.

It was similar to what Zeren had shown in the journal, with the central structure rising up as a huge staircase to a central spire, though the four pillars were missing. Large statues of four warriors flanked the staircase; two on each side, although the left-most statue had been crumbled and the others displayed signs of weather erosion. Damaged stone walls marked the perimeter around the courtyard and entrances, adorned with large flame cauldrons, though obviously some had been toppled over. Littered around the area were also the remains of collapsed pillars and what appeared to be medieval weapons. However, the centre of the courtyard featured something Ruby did not expect, a large moss-covered circular dais resembling a table of some sort. Other than that and the vines and moss that had grown all over, there were no other differences with the sketch.

"Wow…" Ruby remarked as she beheld the place. Similar reactions could be seen with the rest of the group as they came in, marvelling at the architecture of the citadel.

"To think they actually built all this…" Weiss gasped. "It is astounding…"

"Definitely ranks high on the amazement scale." Reese whistled.

"Just too bad a lot of the statues have been eroded." Ren said. "But based on it all, it seems whoever made these were not of Mistral origin. Then again, if the legends hold true, these existed before the kingdoms."

"It truly is a remarkable find!" Oobleck said, quickly zipping around and taking photos of the place, occasionally stopping to converse with a few shocked students. "Just imagine, the ancient wonders and historical relics this place may contain! Thousands upon thousands of messages left behind for us, those in the present! Everything is a prime example of history lost, of records undiscovered! We must record every one of them into detailed records, and everything must be preserved as pristine as possible! Thus, we must be careful and NOT manhandle anything!" At this, a snapping sound was heard. Oobleck turned and his look of excitement was turned to one of dismay as he saw Vanessa pry a rusted sword from the wall. She turned to him, her eyes narrowing as she beheld his expression before tossing the decayed weapon away.

"Uh, Professor…" Sun began.

"Doctor!" Oobleck harshly reminded.

"Uh, Doctor then." Sun continued. "Don't mean to be a buzzkill, but do you see anything else here? Because while the entire place looks amazing and all, it also appears very… what is the word?"

"Lackluster." Ilia remarked. "There doesn't seem to be anything of importance around this place. Also, I heard that the ruin extends underground. And unless I missed something, I don't see any way for us to go underground here."

Everyone nodded at Ilia's words. True, while the place appeared incredible, there did not seem to be anything resembling an entrance or door of some kind. Everyone looked around closely, though taking great care so as to not impede Oobleck's observations. Ruby herself was drawn to the dais as everyone looked around the rest of the ruin for a secret doorway.

She now placed her hands upon the dais, frowning at how much moss had grown. As she attempted to brush some of it away, her hands struck something odd. There was a depression on the surface of the dais, sinking into a small bowl within. Ruby carefully peeled away the moss (attempting to avoid Oobleck's attention and subsequent ranting), revealing the depression. However, that wasn't the only thing she saw.

Etched into the stone was the same six-sided star pattern than encapsulated an eye, similar to the same one in the journal. Ruby then noticed some words etched around the depression. Using the translations in her Scroll, she slowly pieced the message together.

 _Give that which is most precious, and then you may pass_. Ruby read the words to herself over and over. This, she reasoned, was the way in. It appeared to be some sort of lock, but what was the key? "What is most precious…" Ruby whispered. "What could that be? What is the most precious in the world?" As she said this, the answer clicked. She slowly remembered Zeren's lessons, and what he had said when he showed the page adorned with this same symbol.

 _Your blood is the most precious in this world Lady Ruby. Never forget that_. When she had first heard those words, she thought it was merely some Mithril Knight adoration. However, with this now, she wondered if it was something more.

 _You're gone. But still you guide me_. Ruby thought as her eyes began to water again. Wiping the tears away, Ruby realised what was necessary. She reached for her pockets, pulling out Zeren's folding blade. With the click of a button, she extended half of the blade. Then, she held out her hand over the depression. Slowly, she breathed, removing the protection of her Aura. She was suddenly struck by nerves, but took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she laid the blade against her open palm.

"Ruby!?" She heard Weiss yell. "Ruby what are you doing!?"

Ruby didn't answer as she took another deep breath. A second later, she ran the blade over her palm, gritting her teeth and wincing as the pain flared into her hand. She immediately dropped the folding blade, reaching over now to grab her freshly cut hand.

"Are you crazy!?" Weiss screamed as she approached. "Come on, let me see that!"

"Weiss wait!" Ruby hissed, holding out her palm as Weiss neared. Everyone was now running toward her, seeing the blood as they neared.

Ruby now held out her wounded hand, watching as crimson droplets spilled into the bowl and obscured the engraving within. For a moment, silence permeated the atmosphere while shock and concern flashed on everyone's faces.

Then, a loud sound of rocks smashing into each other broke the silence. After that, a grinding noise echoed through the air as the dais sank into the ground. Suddenly, the ground beneath Ruby's feet began to turn, slightly shaking her off balance. Ruby quickly stepped off to behold the floor moving. Moments later, the floor finally opened up to reveal a massive staircase that spiraled down into darkness underneath.

Everyone stared in silent amazement at what had just been unveiled. Ruby herself was awed by what she had just witnessed. She now looked to her hand, where the bleeding was starting to slow. "Give that which is most precious, and then you may pass." She said. "And my blood is supposed to be the most precious in the world. The blood of a Silver-Eyed warrior. Wow…" Ruby gasped in amazement. Weiss stared at her incredulously for a split second, before deciding to chop her on the head.

"What was that for!?" Ruby pouted, rubbing her head as Blake bandaged her hand. "At least I found a way in, so you're welcome!"

"You could have at least said something!" Weiss snapped.

"You didn't have to hit my head!" Ruby argued back.

"To be honest sis, you kinda deserve it." Yang said. "Running off on your own I can handle. Deliberate self-harm? That is crossing a line here."

"Oh whatever!" Ruby said, calming herself down. "At any rate, it seems those eye drawings signify locks that my blood can open. If we find anymore…"

"Oh no." Yang said sternly. "I am not going to watch you bleed. We'll find another way around until we have no other options."

"Agreed." Blake nodded as she cut the bandage, finishing the dressing for the wound. "It's still bleeding a little, so I'll need to change the bandages after a while. You really cut yourself deeply, so it'll be a while before your Aura heals it all."

"Not exactly an expert." Ruby said.

"Trust me, you don't need to become an expert there." Weiss sighed. She watched as another Mistral ship came down, unloading what appeared to be high-powered lamps among the rest of the cargo required to establish a small camp. "It seems Doctor Oobleck is working to get some light down there."

"Well, this place has been abandoned for centuries." Blake stated. "I doubt we'll be able to see anything down there without help."

Qrow soon enough gathered everyone around, grouping them into teams before handing each one a lamp. "Aright everyone listen up. From this point on, we are in unfamiliar territory. Team RWBY has already reported the existence of traps down there. However, we have no idea of what is waiting for us. Stick close together and watch yourselves."

With everyone in acknowledgement of the message, Qrow began leading the group into the depths of the citadel. The stairway was narrow, making the journey down difficult. Qrow couldn't tell how far he went, but by his estimate it was about five minutes or more before the walls disappeared, now opening up into a large chamber beneath.

Slowly, everyone reached the floor of the chamber, looking around at the structure of the place. Large stone columns extended toward the ceiling, though some were also broken, the capitals holding up the ceiling all that remained of their presence. Rotten torches adorned the walls, devoid of any light while strewn across the floors were blocks of stone, deteriorated weapons and splintered tables and chairs. Rusted armour was also found among the wreckage, along with small shields which Arslan identified as targes.

"This resembles a security checkpoint." Nadir said. "I guess they had to be very careful of whoever was coming into the place."

"Fascinating! Most fascinating!" Oobleck remarked as he made his way around. "These weapons are unlike anything I have seen before! The shape of the armour also speaks volumes of their skills as warriors! This MUST be documented! Everyone, be VERY careful on how to handle them!" As he said this, he now noticed as Vanessa picked up a spiked mace from the ground, tossing it aside as soon as she was done.

"Well, we won't get much done here." Qrow said. "We should keep going deeper in. Perhaps there is more to this place than we think."

"And I believe that is the way." Shen gestured to an archway that was likely a door. However, rubble blockaded the entrance, leaving no way in.

"We'll have to be careful." Wesley said. "While this place looks stable, getting too violent could topple the ceiling down on us."

"Precisely!" Oobleck nodded. "We should only move ahead when we know that no harm will befall us!"

Ruby paid little mind to the discussion, concentrating more on the intact statues. They were all depicted as warriors, each of them holding a different weapon and adorned in different armour designs. She wondered why it was that so many distinct figures were made, surmising it to be simply architectural quirks. As she climbed over a broken pillar, her bandaged hand leaned on the wall for support.

Unbeknownst to her, it brushed over a section engraved with the same star marking as before, smearing a small bit of blood upon its surface.

She frowned as a 'clunk' reverberated throughout the chamber, as did everyone else.

Neptune, who was touching a pillar at the time, yelped and raised his hands. "I didn't do it!" He yelped. Everyone sighed at his response. Just as Ruby walked forward, the wall she had leaned on split open, causing her to lose her balance and fall through.

"RUBY!" Yang cried as she rushed toward her sister. The last thing she saw was her sister scrambling to her feet before the walls closed shut.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. I intend to finish this story in three chapters time, so please be patient with me. Balancing job hunting and this along with other things takes a lot out of you.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	11. Chapter 10: Ancient Legacies

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she pounded the walls, shaking dust from the cracks. "Ruby answer me!" Yang gritted her teeth as her eyes flashed red. "Open up damn it!"

"Yang, stop!" Blake cried as she grabbed Yang's mechanical right arm. "I know you are worried, but keep it up and this whole place might come crashing down!"

"Blake's right!" Weiss said, jumping in front of Yang. "Besides, look at the wall. It's marked with one of those symbols. The only thing that will make it open is Ruby's blood. Save your energy!"

"I can't just leave Ruby!" Yang yelled.

"Slow down Yang!" Qrow said. "Your friends are right. There is nothing we can do right now. We just have to believe that Ruby is going to be alright. You of all people know just how tough she is."

Yang took a few deep breaths before her eyes returned to normal. "Yeah, yeah you guys are right. Sorry for freaking out like that."

"Seriously." Neptune gulped as he finally stood up. Everyone had, for the past few minutes, taken cover as Yang's punches rumbled the entire room.

Yang's face flushed with embarrassment. "Really, I'm sorry for losing it…"

"Well, what's done is done." Reigel said. "For now, our only option is to head further in and then meet Ruby partway."

Jaune frowned. "What do you mean? She's trapped isn't she?"

"I just find it strange." Reigel said. "Ruby could have been able to open the door again, but she hasn't. Therefore, I can only conclude the door can only be opened from this side. I don't get why this is so, but it wouldn't make sense to put a door like that there for it to lead to a dead end. I can only conclude that its purpose is to offer a quick way deeper into the ruins."

"True." Diana nodded. "There is no other point for a hidden door here otherwise. Thus, we should keep going, and hopefully reach wherever this entrance opens up into."

"A fair assessment." Shen nodded. "First however, we must find a way past the rubble blocking our path."

"Actually, it's more than rubble." Arslan said as she hefted a rock to the ground. "There is a portcullis in the way. We think that whoever was here last sealed the entrance in, and I don't see another way to go past."

"Great…" Nora sighed. "And let me guess, we can't exactly smash through it?"

"It risks collapsing the place even further." Ren nodded.

"Any other ideas?" Nora asked, arching an eyebrow.

Vanessa then walked up to the gate, pushing Nora out of the way. With a flourish, she unfurled her scythe, the blades pulsing with red energy. With a few quick slashes, the portcullis was sliced to pieces, the metal glowing red hot where the cuts were made. Vanessa sheathed her weapon before moving further into the ruins, Xade following slowly behind.

"Yeah, I guess that works." Qrow nodded as he followed suit, as did everyone else.

* * *

"Darn it…" Rub groaned as she sat up. It was a while before the rumbling stopped, most likely Yang trying to bust her way through. "Yang!" Ruby called, hoping her sister could hear. "Yang, I'm okay! Can you hear me?"

In the perpetual darkness, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. Slowly, she fumbled for her Scroll. She turned it on, the device lighting up the area, though just barely. She could see that she was trapped within a very cramped space, with stone walls surrounding her. Ruby stood up, glad that she wasn't claustrophobic. However, it appeared that there was no form of reception, and therefore would be impossible to contact her sister. Ruby began to search the wall, hoping to find a switch, yet her efforts were in vain.

"Need more light." She remarked. While her Scroll did serve well, it wasn't strong enough to help her see more than two feet. As she mulled her options, she noticed a small torch holder right above her. As she reached for it, she smelled something; a strange aromatic odour from the torch itself.

"Could it…?" Ruby whispered as she rifled through her pockets for the flame Dust bullets she kept on her. Slowly dismantling the shell, she poured out the fine Dust powder within the bullet. Similar to her prior experience with the substance, Ruby coughed on the powder, and the Dust then ignited, lighting the torch. Ruby smiled, knowing that she had correctly guessed the presence of oil on the torch itself. She was genuinely surprised it was still in good condition.

"Now, where to?" She said as she looked around. Unfortunately, it appeared that was being decided for her with how the narrow corridor went only in one direction. Seeing no other way around, Ruby decided that for now, it was best to push forward, and hopefully meet Yang and everyone else further into the ruin.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble for this…" Ruby sighed as she kept moving, her eyes peeled for anything of importance.

* * *

The group moved through the depths of the citadel. Past the portcullis, there was nothing of great interest save for the myriad statues that lined the walls and certain areas in the ruin. Jaune immediately took an interest in them, especially at how their details were so well preserved despite decades, perhaps centuries of neglect.

As they descended through the different chambers, it was soon apparent how extensive the Grimm invasion in the past was. Claw marks were found in many of the walls, while some of the rooms appeared so badly damaged that it was unknown what purpose they served. True to Zeren's predictions, there were also plenty of traps, triggered by cleverly disguised pressure plates in the ground. Scarlet and Neptune had the unfortunate incident of nearly getting impaled by spears in one empty corridor, being saved only because Nicole had pulled them back in time.

Still, the various chambers within the ruin were truly marvelous to behold. At Oobleck's insistence, the group explored each one they entered, hoping also to glean any insights into what exactly would have been kept here. With his help, they trawled through various worn books and papyrus as best as they could. They took turns doing so, while the others explored the rooms themselves.

For example, in the sixth chamber that they found something of great significance. The room itself was circular in shape, with many different doors within. When Blake took a look at one, she discovered old weapons and armour within. Another room revealed a large stone basin with which were fitted with bellows, and the signs of burning could be seen. Strewn about were tongs, hammers and racks.

"An armoury and smithy." Blake said as she spotted an anvil. "I guess this was where they made their weapons and maintained them. They must have placed it here so that anyone further in could properly arm themselves before getting to the areas up ahead."

"There are probably others further in." Wesley said. "I don't see these guys leaving all their weapon facilities in one place. This was likely used for any of the warriors stationed up in this part of the citadel."

Past that, they entered another bleak looking room that was crowded with long tables and multiple chairs that had seen better days. A small fireplace was also present, with a few pots hanging over it.

"A mess hall." Sun said as he looked through one of the smaller rooms that was crammed with plates and silverware, though whatever food would have been stored here had obviously decayed long ago.

Diana explored an adjacent room filled with ceramic amphoras. She picked up one, uncorked it and took a sniff. Qrow and Wesley observed her as she put it to her mouth, taking a small gulp. "Wow…" Diana gasped. "I don't know what they did, but these guys knew how to make good wine."

Continuing from there, they reached a room where, hanging from the massive blackened ceiling was a huge globe cast from bronze. Extending from it were bronze struts that ended in smaller white spheres. Weiss found it strange at first, before she noticed a familiar model, one that appeared to resemble the moon.

"I think that's some sort of Orrery!" Weiss said. "Look; that is clearly the moon. So the big globe must be…"

"Remnant itself." Oobleck nodded. "And I can only assume that these extensions are meant to mark the stars in the night sky. Incredible! There were astrologers in this place!"

"So, they knew about the stars in the sky before we did?" Bolin marveled. "Wow."

A subsequent chamber they entered contained the most bizarre equipment that Yang had ever seen. Mortars and pestles were littered everywhere, while strange glass flasks were arranged in decaying wooden shelves. A small glow caught Yang's eye from a strange woven basket in the corner. Prying the lid open, she gasped as she beheld a large assortment of Dust crystals.

"Hey Weiss! Get over here!" Yang called. Weiss soon came over, astounded by what she saw.

"This is… No way." Weiss gaped. "They also made Dust here?"

"All this?" Yang frowned. "Looks more like a chemistry set than anything."

"Well, this place existed long before industrial technology." Weiss explained. "I guess this was how they fashioned Dust in the old days."

"Simply remarkable!" Oobleck said, scribbling down notes at lightning speed. "With that astronomy section previously, I think it is safe to say this was what we could refer to as a lab! This was where much of their learning took place!"

"Too bad most of these books are decayed." Reese remarked as she looked at the dried and frayed books and papyrus strewn on a nearby table. "I doubt we could get these analysed."

"And while there were some useful manuscripts, age has decayed quite a good number of the notes." Qrow remarked. "We haven't gotten any real leads on what we ought to be looking for."

"Perhaps, but this is the mere tip!" Oobleck explained. "I surmise that all their most important information and records are stored deeper in the ruin, the furthest from whatever invasion could occur here! We should head there post-haste!"

Suddenly, a squeal breached the silence of the place. Everyone jumped as Jaune fell down, his eyes staring wide toward a statue.

Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay Jaune, what did you do?"

"Uh…" Jaune said. "Okay, call me crazy, but I think the statue _moved_."

Weiss frowned, walking up to the statue in front of him and took a peek. She waved her hand at it and even poked it in the face. She sighed as she helped Jaune to his feet. "Okay Arc, I know things have been quite crazy, but please keep your nerve."

"I'm not kidding! I swear the thing moved!" Jaune retorted.

"Well, maybe it was just a trick of the light!" Weiss said.

"Or maybe the statue just looks really real?" Nora said. "I've heard sometimes artwork is made so well that they practically live!"

"Whether that is true or not…" Ilia sighed. "It wouldn't be wise to stay in one place for too long."

"Agreed." Qrow nodded. "We should keep moving."

Forgetting the matter entirely, the group moved further into the ruins, walking past a statue of a man wielding a sword and shield, his stern face appearing to watch the lights as they went past.

* * *

After many minutes of exploration, they took a break in a massive antechamber containing a massive table. This, Oobleck reasoned, was the main chamber where the residents gathered. Wesley, Qrow, Shen and Vanessa had taken a look around in the adjacent rooms, also confirming that this was also a crypt, evidenced by some of the mummified bodies they had found. Qrow had even reported what appeared to be an infirmary, still intact with apothecary jars containing preserved medicinal herbs. Blake took interest in this immediately, concerned still about Ruby's wound.

"Man, this whole place is huge." Nadir said as he looked at the statues around them, some of them now twice as tall as they were. "I wonder where their leaders gathered?"

"Likely somewhere deeper within the ruin." Blake replied. "I think there may be private quarters for them further inside. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there was actually a massive network like those caves under the mountain where people resided in."

"But if you look at it Ms. Belladonna, the facilities used here have been small. I estimate that those permanently stationed here numbered around a hundred or so." Oobleck explained. "And across the chambers, I have noticed plenty of things that convinces me that this was not just some outpost. This was, for a proper term, a research center."

"So what? They were scientists?" Yang frowned.

"I think the better term would be discoverers, scholars." Oobleck continued. "They may have made discoveries that now shape the world as it is today! Or perhaps as ways to help the world fight back against the Grimm."

"Zeren did mention of someone who had lots of private experiments." Yang nodded. "Um, who was he again?"

"Exarch Sildur." Weiss said. "If he was one of the highest ranked here, then perhaps his quarters are further inside the ruin. We should also look at the books lying around to see any mention of him."

"Yeah well, good luck with that." Sun moaned. "We have been trying to translate this one piece of paper and we barely got past the third sentence!"

"You'll be fine Sun." Blake chuckled as she drank some water. "We have all the time here later."

Jaune for his part however, did not pay attention. His entire focus was on the statues that flanked the entire room. From the very walls to several archways near the roof of the chamber, his eyes scanned every last statue. He still couldn't shake the fact that something about the statues made him feel off, that he; no _they_ , were being watched.

"Calm down Jaune!" Nora playfully chided him. "They are just statues!"

"I don't know Nora." Jaune said. "They look really great, really life-like. It's actually quite unnerving."

"I'd call it good architecture." Weiss replied as she stood up to marvel at one holding a huge sword with both hands in front of it, complete with a full suit of armour that reminded her of her Arma Gigas.

Jaune sighed. "Maybe you are right. I'm probably letting the day's events get to me." Jaune now moved to take sip of water from his flask, stopping as soon as he realized it was empty. "Great…"

"I saw what looked like a water jugs in the previous room." Neptune said. "They are in really massive pots."

"Gotcha." Jaune nodded as he walked back into the previous room, a rather plain chamber whose purpose was rather unclear, though it was flanked all around by the same statues, including one that held two battle-axes by its waist. He spotted the pots as soon as he entered, opening one and then dipping his flask inside. Once it was full, he took it out and took a sip, breathing in relief as the cool water ran down his parched throat.

A grinding sound sent alarm through him, causing him to turn around quickly. His eyes darted all around as he attempted to find the source of the noise. However, the room appeared as it was. Jaune now eyed the statues, frowning as he studied each one.

 _Okay this is ridiculous_. Jaune thought. _This place has been abandoned for ages. I'm probably just imagining it…_ He capped his flask before returning to the group, passing by the statue holding the battle-axes at shoulder level.

He stopped, looking back toward the same statue again. Wasn't it holding the weapons by its waist before? Jaune shook his head slightly, thinking he may have been seeing things before. When he looked up again, the statue stood where it was, its posture unchanging. Jaune sighed to himself, thinking about how stupid he was for letting something like this worry him.

Then, the statue's head turned toward him, and his eyes locked with stone ones for a split second.

Jaune immediately sprinted back to the group, panic completely taking over as he ran, keeping his eyes on the statue. So caught up in it all that he didn't even see the person directly in front of him before the collision occurred. "Oww…" Jaune groaned, rubbing his head as he attempted to pick himself up. "I'm so sorr-" Jaune's voice caught in his throat as he saw who he had fallen onto.

Weiss Schnee moaned as she attempted to get up. Her hand suddenly moved to something that seemed to be pinning her down. As her hands grasped it, she opened her eyes to see what it was. Her blue pupils suddenly widened as soon as she saw her fingers around Jaune's arm, and that his arm was directly in contact with her breast. A moment of silence stretched between the two of them before Weiss suddenly blushed madly.

"AAAAAAAH!" She screeched before slapping him away. Jaune cried out as he hit the floor, covering his face with his hand. Weiss for her part immediately scrambled to her feet, her face still flushed.

"J-J-Jaune!" Weiss screamed. "What in the world are you doing you dolt!? First you send me to the floor and then you went and… and…" Weiss immediately closed her eyes and began to count to ten, attempting to calm herself down.

"Okay…" Jaune grunted as he recovered. "Okay look, I know that seemed pretty bad… actually it was. The point is that we have a bit of an emergency right now! The statues…"

"This again!?" Weiss screamed, thoroughly annoyed as everyone looked on in shock and bewilderment. "For god's sake Arc, you had better have a better explanation for that whole fiasco than the statues!"

"Really! I'm serious this time!" Jaune said in an attempt to defend himself. "Just calm down and let me talk, okay?"

"I AM CALM!" Weiss yelled as she turned her back to a statue holding a claymore. "But your insistence about these _statues_ is slowly testing the very limits of my patience! This place has been abandoned for centuries! Nothing exists here to endanger us save for booby traps and your obviously possessive thinking that they are-"

Weiss barely finished before Jaune suddenly jumped toward her and knocked her to the ground. As the Schnee's brain imploded with fury at what she perceived once more as physical harassment, a loud clang along with gasps and grunting immediately transformed it into bewilderment. Looking up, she gasped at what she saw.

Jaune was down to one knee and had his sword braced with both hands as he pushed back against the sword bearing stone statue she had been standing in front of not too long ago. Had Jaune been a second slower, the statue would have sliced her head in two. The stone construct immediately broke its lock with Jaune and delivered another swift strike upon the flat of his blade, sending him down to the floor. The statue then turned the sword downward, raising the blade to impale him.

With a roar, Yang immediately ran forward and delivered a punch right into the statue's torso. The blast of Ember Celica instantly crumpled the statue, causing it to fall into stone pieces upon the ground.

Jaune gasped for breath as he stood up, while Weiss still stared with shock. "I… Um…" She didn't know what to say, resorting only to gape at what had just happened.

"You're welcome…" Jaune breathed.

"Uh, guys?" Sun exclaimed as he pointed upwards. "I think we spoke too soon there!" Everyone instantly looked up as the statues above them began to move. Those on their level also started moving, stepping off their pedestals and drawing their various weapons. From the doorways to the crypts and the rooms prior more statues appeared, their weapons drawn.

"I don't believe it…" Blake said, drawing her weapons as she saw the larger ones moving as well, shaking dust off themselves as they readied for battle.

"Okay, you know what?" Nora said as she drew her hammer. "I think Jaune was right about these things…"

"How are they moving?" Sage asked as he hefted his sword.

"Your guess is as good as mine kid!" Qrow said. "But whatever they are, they aren't friendly!" Instantly, a statue dropped in front of him, spinning round to strike him with a halberd. Qrow parried instantly before slicing through its waist.

All around him, chaos erupted as the exploration group engaged the moving statues. Blake drew both blades to parry stone daggers, while Reese and Nadir stood back to back as they blasted at the ones landing all around them. Sun found himself locked in combat with one equipped with dual swords while Shen grappled with one wielding a spiked mace.

"These guys are tough! They aren't just animated statues! They feel more like fighting trained Huntsmen!" Ilia remarked as she lashed her whip at the one she fought with. However, instead of avoiding it, the statue twisted its sword around it, slowly pulling her in. Ilia struggled to break away, but the construct was too strong. It the twisted the tip of its blade toward her throat, its free hand grabbing her vest.

Then, Ren fired a few rounds into the back of its head, blowing it apart and releasing Ilia. However, he failed to respond adequately to the one who approached right behind him, crying out as his Aura was damaged by the thrust of its spear. In response, Nora smashed the statue into tiny stone rubble before firing a grenade at a larger one.

"I think we may have just found the biggest trap of all in this place!" Yang said as she finished off her opponent. "Every single statue in this whole ruin is suddenly coming after us!"

"And the Faunus makes an excellent point." Vanessa remarked as her scythe decapitated her opponent while Xade twirled his urumi around them, slicing them into pieces. "They chose until we were deep enough before they struck. Whatever is animating them has ensured a tactical awareness in these statues." She turned as one of the larger ones raised its hand at her. Instantly, she vanished, causing the statue to hesitate slightly. Then, she reappeared by its feet, slicing it apart with a furious whirlwind of energy. "Yet, perhaps their sentience can be used against them…"

"Meaning to say, they can still be taken by surprise." Nicole grinned as she looked backward toward Wesley, who nodded in response. Nicole then disengaged from her opponent, spinning around and then punching through Wesley's. Wesley in return slid the blade of his weapon across that of his destroyed foe, swiftly decapitating the one Nicole fought with.

With this new revelation, the exploration team began to turn the tide. While they were formidable, also using the confined spaces to their advantage, they appeared unprepared for surprise and sudden misdirection. In addition, their single-mindedness in their fighting couldn't compare to the teamwork displayed by the student teams, which slowly began to overwhelm them. At last, Yang blew apart the leg of a larger statue, allowing Weiss and Blake to immediately jump up and take its arms off with Qrow finishing it with a shot to its head. It finally fell to the floor, crumbling into pieces.

"Well." Yang grinned as she dusted herself. "That was a thing."

"Indeed." Oobleck nodded as he studied the destroyed statues. "I have no idea why these things are capable of moving, but whoever built them was no ordinary craftsman. It may also explain how they are so well preserved."

"It also explains how the Grimm were defeated in their initial assault. That was completely unexpected." Weiss remarked as she sheathed her blade. She then turned to Jaune bowing slightly. "Jaune, I'm sorry about before."

"Don't worry about it." Jaune said as he took deep breaths. "I doubt I would have believed it even if I told myself."

"Save the blame game for later." Qrow said. "We should head down as soon as possible. Keep a sharp eye out. Now that they know we're here, there is no need for them to play the waiting game. I'm sure they'll ambush us any chance they get."

"Qrow speaks truth." Shen nodded as he brushed the gravel off himself. "Keep your eyes open, and be wary."

"Right." Everyone nodded as they prepared to move out. Just as Yang reached down for her things, she noticed some of the rocks on the floor beginning to move, along with the clattering of stone. Her eyes widened as all around her, the small stones and rubble began rolling across the floor. Everyone's jaws dropped as they beheld what was happening.

The statues that had been destroyed were now reassembling themselves. It was slow at first, almost impossible to discern. But then, the statues heads formed back, the facial features returning to what they once were as they rolled across the floor. Stone reattached to form arms, hands and legs that crawled or hopped back toward the reconstructing torsos. Even broken weapons reformed, sliding on their own back to their restructuring owners that put their own bodies back together. Within a few seconds, the group faced the stone guardians once more, who now seemed eager once again to do battle.

"So…" Yang spoke at last as the statues surrounded them again. "Anyone else got another idea?"

* * *

In the deepest part of the ruins, silence and darkness filled the air. Only the occasional falling of rock from the ceiling disturbed the quiet of this abandoned place.

Then, a grinding sound pierced the air as a section of the wall opened. The flame of the torch brightened the area once more, though only slightly.

Ruby stepped out from the secret passage as it closed behind her, breathing in relief as she realized the long ordeal of walking through cramped spaces was over, along with the steep stairs leading her further underground. She looked all around, unsure of exactly where she was. A passing glance told her that the room was huge. Paved stone formed the floor beneath her, and from the dim light of the torch, she could see an extremely wide bridge extending out over the darkness. She didn't know what lay in the shadows, but she reckoned the drop from the edge of the walkway would be something she could do without.

The next thing that caught her were the stone statues that flanked the bridge itself, towering at six meters in height. The four of them stood facing each other, holding massive weapons in front of them. Ruby now wandered over to the bridge itself, looking back at a massive iron door. This she reckoned connected this place to the rest of the citadel and would have been likely how anyone could enter this place.

Then, a statue wielding a sword turned to look at her, its stone body grinding at the movement. Ruby instantly jumped, drawing one hand back to grab her weapon as her eyes went wide. _It just moved! How in the world did it do that?_ She thought furiously as she wondered next how she would fight something like that.

She held the stare with the statue's eyes for a few seconds. Then, the statue turned away, resuming its usual stance. Frowning in confusion, Ruby eased up as well, deciding that perhaps it was of no danger to her. "Okay then." She breathed as she took a few steps across the bridge. Then, her nose caught a familiar scent. She turned to see a small rectangular pedestal on the far end of the platform where the bridge began. She walked back toward it and saw a basin with it. Dipping her hands in, she touched a very lubricant substance that contained the same aromatic smell the torch had. Taking a chance, she slowly dipped the torch inside.

Immediately, the oil flared up. The flames now continued along the small oil duct that was hollowed out in the pedestal and into the rocky wall. Within a few seconds, lines of fire lit up the entirety of the room. Ruby gasped in amazement at the sheer size of the chamber as the darkness was finally replaced by light. Looking downward, she saw a massive courtyard that hosted training grounds, small storage rooms, an armoury and even what she could tell was a library, though there obviously were signs of wreckage and destruction, evidently caused by the Grimm invasion years ago. At the opposite end of the bridge, a massive arched doorway stood, flanked by smaller statues.

"Wow…" Ruby marvelled as she once more approached the bridge. She began to cross it, this time staring straight ahead at the door it led to…

…along with the skeleton that now lay in her path.

Ruby screamed and tumbled backward, dropping her torch in the process. Collecting herself, she stood up and walked over, wondering exactly who this person was. He was obviously a resident of the place and likely met his demise at the hands of the Grimm years ago. Its left arm wore silver armour and an intricately adorned pauldron while silver boots were on its feet. A single ring adorned with a square garnet was worn on the right index finger. Other than that, there were no signs of any other clothing, likely rotted away due to age.

As she closed in, she saw in the bony hands an extremely large and thick book. She crouched to study it closely, seeing the star emblem upon its cover. That one sight alone persuaded her that this book was right now something extremely important to understanding what exactly was hidden here.

"Sorry about this…" Ruby apologised to the dead man as she reached over and grabbed the spine of the book, taking care not to manhandle the skeletal fingers. She tugged at the book, noticing how tightly it was trapped within the skeleton's grip. Ruby thus decided to try and pry the fingers loose. However, the bones were stiff, forcing Ruby to use more effort. As she tugged, the fingers of the skeleton finally fractured, clattering on the floor.

"Oh boy…" Ruby gulped, hoping that at least she wasn't going to be cursed by something. Slowly, she moved the hand away and now hefted the book into her hands. It was heavy, and when she opened the pages she saw the numerous ancient words that were written. Her heart also sank the instant she saw how small the writing was, and the number of sentences on each page.

"Alright then…" She moaned, turning on her Scroll. "Time to get to work."

Then, a loud crash sounded and the main door was blown apart. Ruby instantly ducked down, shielding her head from the shrapnel. When she looked up again, her eyes widened at the sight of blonde hair.

"Yang!?" She exclaimed. At this, her sister looked up, equally shocked to see her.

"Ruby!?" Yang replied. "You're okay!"

"Yang, what happened?" Ruby asked as she stood up.

"Uh, long story." Yang tried to explain as the rest of their group funneled in, shooting at unseen foes in the room before. "See, the statues apparently are alive and they started attacking us! Even if we break them to pieces, they just fix themselves together again! We've been fighting and running from them for ages!"

"Yang? Some help?" Weiss said as she attempted to block the entrance with ice. However, the moving statues threw themselves toward the wall, disrupting its formation and allowing some to get through.

Ruby now moved to help, but then a massive sword obscured her path. She watched now as the four huge statues guarding the bridge began to move, bearing down toward the small group. Everyone turned and their jaws dropped as they watched the largest statues come at them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Neptune said as one of them hefted a massive axe.

"Damn it!" Qrow grunted as Weiss's wall broke apart. "We're surrounded!"

Ruby now rushed past the sword, putting herself between them and the large statues as they raised their weapons. "NO! STOP!" She screamed as quickly, they swung downward. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact.

However, it never came. Curiously she opened her eyes to see the statues had paused in their attacks. Behind her, the ones that had broken through also appeared to have stopped in mid-motion. Then the big statues drew back, returning to their posts while the smaller ones stopped fighting altogether, turning away and marching back to the previous rooms.

"Huh?" Yang blinked. "Is it over?"

"Maybe?" Blake huffed.

"I think we are." Qrow nodded. "And I think I know just who did it." He now turned, as all of them did, to face Ruby.

"Me?" Ruby asked quizzically.

"Yeah." Qrow nodded. "Those statues… I guess they are the guardians of this place. They defend these secrets from falling into the hands of anyone else except a Silver-Eyed warrior. The only way they leave us alone was if we were one of them, or if we were friends…"

The whole group stared at Qrow, and then back to Ruby. Ruby looked at them sheepishly, realizing exactly now what her absence from the party may have caused. Her mouth now turned into an awkward grin. "Um, I'm sorry?"

Instantly the student teams descended upon her in a tirade of admonishments and reprimands for getting herself lost. Ruby immediately ducked her head down as she was yelled at from all directions.

"Oh come on!" She moaned after a few minutes of continuous yelling. "I didn't see that lock on the wall back there! It's not like I got lost on purpose, so give me a break!"

"We almost got killed in here!" Arslan screamed.

"We had to fight the entire way down!" Scarlet yelled.

"And don't even get to the part where those statues just ambushed us out of nowhere!" Nadir scolded. "We seal off the initial pack, and then others just come out from some other room!"

"Okay, okay!" Yang shouted above them all, silencing them. "Let's just forget about all that for the moment! We have a job to do here, remember? So let's get to it!"

Weiss now frowned as she saw what Ruby held in her hands. "Ruby, what is that?"

Ruby's eyes looked to Weiss before darting back to the huge book in her hands. "Oh, um. I found it. By that guy…" Ruby now gestured behind her. Weiss now stepped around Ruby, hissing as soon as she saw the skeleton.

"Ruby…" Weiss deadpanned. "Mind telling us who your new friend is?"

"I was about to get there." Ruby said as she sat down on the ground, opening the book and searching the first page, upon the center was a small wording which she believed to be a name. Using her Scroll, she translated the ancient texts, and true enough, what appeared to be a name surfaced.

"Nathanos." Ruby said. "I think that was his name."

"Wonder what he did here." Weiss said. "There aren't a lot of clues on his… body."

"He must have been rather high ranked though." Oobleck noted. "If he had access to this section of the ruin, he was probably an assistant to an Exarch."

"Or he was one." Qrow nodded. "What else does the book say?"

"I've barely translated this whole thing." Ruby sighed. "And the book is thicker than anything in the Beacon library!"

"You know, I'm all for helping to translate, but this time Ruby has got a point." Ren nodded. "The words are so small it's so difficult to even read."

"And sharing this isn't exactly possible…" Reese sighed. "Dear god, look at the font size and the number of sentences."

"You're telling me…" Ruby groaned. "How exactly are we supposed to understand all of this?" She now flipped through the pages, skimming through the words. As she did, the words began to glow.

"Uh, sis?" Yang frowned as the pages shone. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Ruby said as the words vanished. Then, more words appeared on the pages and this time, they were all in legible English.

"I am High Cleric Nathanos." Ruby read the lines out loud as they appeared. "If you are reading this, it would mean you are as I was, one born with Silver Eyes. As I write this, I feel my very life slipping away. I hope that my final records here will aid you as much as it can…"

Ruby now turned the pages, seeing that the whole thing was now properly translated to English. "He recorded all this…" She remarked.

"But how did he get the book to do what it just did?" Arslan frowned.

Ruby flipped through the pages, attempting to find out. As she moved to turn to the next one, Weiss stopped her. "Wait." The white-haired girl said, gesturing to the middle of the page. "This entry looks promising. Ruby read it."

Ruby cleared her throat and complied. "Noon, eighth day of the fourth month. Exarch Sildur's tests have been the talk of the entire citadel as of late."

"Exarch Sildur?" Yang blinked. "That's the guy Zeren was talking about!"

Ruby continued again. "His experiments with Dust and Aura; specifically that of our kin, have proven rather _volatile_. It was an impressive display, but without any ability to test it, we are unsure of its effectiveness. He intends to take a small squad to the mainland to see how it fares, including myself since I am the citadel's head scribe. I just pray it doesn't destroy the citadel on his way out. He can be very careless at times…"

"So that explains some of the Dust labs we saw above." Weiss frowned.

"Dust labs?" Ruby frowned.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded. "They were doing loads of things, like combining different types much like we did today."

"Ruby, keep going." Blake urged, to which she agreed.

"Thirteenth day of the fourth month. Exarch Sildur returned at last and confided his findings. His experiment proved successful in exterminating the Grimm. He did note however that to activate it properly required the use of our Aura. The council is debating the usefulness of this considering how restricted it will be. Still, it could be of aid to the fledgling countries. Might as well see where this goes…" Ruby finished, frowning as she read the final line. "So, they were working on some sort of special Dust?"

"Looks like it." Weiss nodded. "And I'll bet anything pertaining to that is locked behind there." She now gestured to the massive door opposite the bridge.

"Along with anything else that these individuals had done; records and notes." Oobleck nodded. "Ruby, why not read the last entry of the book? Perhaps we can glean what happened here."

Ruby nodded, turning the pages to the final entry. This time, the writing appeared sloppier, but was still perfectly understandable. "I fear that this is the final entry into this journal. We held them off for days, but the Grimm are far too numerous. They have already breached the citadel and are continuing down this way. We lost many of our warriors, and I myself have been fatally wounded. I intend to buy the others time to escape, while also ensuring the treasury is secured. The blood locks we fashioned will not be enough. Thus, I have made the decision to use my own gifts; infusing my very life into this book, and the citadel itself at the cost of my own individuality. I hope that in the future, one who may be trusted may return to acquire these gifts. I pray that it is you…"

Silence stretched between them as Nathanos's final words sank in.

"So that's how the statues move." Blake said. "It's whatever is left of his life force."

"I suspect that was his Semblance." Shen nodded. "The book must also have responded toward Ms. Rose's Aura, thus its current actions."

"Wow." Ruby whispered in awe. "That's incredible. I never heard of a Semblance like that."

"At any rate, I think I have an idea of what we are looking for." Qrow nodded. "Let's get to that big door. I'm guessing that's the treasury."

Everyone agreed, now crossing the bridge and approaching the huge door. Upon closer examination, they found the same star symbol upon the door.

"A blood lock." Weiss noted. "So, I guess we need Ruby's blood?"

"Doesn't seem to be another way in." Qrow said. "Alright kid, you ready?"

Ruby breathed as she held out her hand whilst also taking out Zeren's folding sword. "Go for it, but be gentle alright?"

"Allow me." Vanessa said. Ruby nodded, handing the blade to the Blood Huntress. Vanessa extended the blade halfway, gingerly taking Ruby's hand. Slowly, she made a small incision on the finger, Ruby wincing as it was done. A small droplet of blood spilled from the cut, and now Ruby slowly placed her finger onto the eye.

The shifting of stone now resounded through the chamber as the doors slid downward, opening up into an enclosed hallway. The group now entered, exploring the smaller doors that lined the sides of the room. Within them were treasures the likes they had never seen before such as gold ingots and coins. Others appeared as royal artifacts like jeweled scepters and circlets. Other rooms held hundreds upon hundreds of books that detailed the many developments within the citadel itself. However, it was the door at the very end that caught everyone's interests.

"That door feels different from the rest." Blake said. "It feels, important."

"I get what you mean." Qrow nodded. "Everything in here is some form of record or ancient object. But this one says something else…"

"Whatever it was, they were sensible enough to lock it up." Vanessa frowned as she eyed the door. "Xade has run a scan on it, but the only apparent way to open it is using a key. As to what that is, I know not."

Ruby came forward and now looked at the door, spying a small circular design in the middle. In the center of it was a small rectangular notch. "Wait…" Ruby frowned as she looked at the notch carefully. "This looks like…" Ruby then ran back down the hallway, not bothering with the looks everyone gave her. Qrow frowned as he walked back to the entrance of the treasury, stopping the instant Ruby came back in, this time holding a ring adorned with a garnet.

"Let's hope this works…" Ruby said as she slotted the ring in. It fitted perfectly in the slot. Inserting her index finger through the accessory, Ruby now turned it. She watched as the circular mark turned with it. Soon enough, the mechanism clacked into place. At once, a series of clicks sounded as decades-old invisible locks were released. The horizontal bar upon which the circle was engraved the parted sideways, leaving the door unobstructed. With a breath, Ruby now placed her hands on the door, opening it.

The light that flashed in her eyes forced her to cover them for a moment. However, she adjusted slowly, and when she finally regained her full vision she gasped at what she saw.

In the center of the room was a massive crystal suspended by four columns, similar to that in Zeren's book. The crystal itself glowed with a small silver light and had chains that draped down to the floor, while four small chairs encircled it. All around the room were stone shelves that were lined with smaller, similar crystals. In stone containers, a fine silver powder could be found.

Weiss now went to examine one of the crystals. "Hold on, this looks like Dust! But what kind? I've never seen anything like it."

"It's so pretty…" Reese said as she ran her fingers through the silver Dust powder.

Yang took a small crystal and held it up. She then sent her Aura through it, but got no reaction at all. "Seems like it's not activating though…" Yang said as she wandered back to her sister. Then, the crystal in her hands began to glow. Yang's eyes now widened at the crystal's reaction.

"Hang on." Blake said. "That Nathanos, do you think he was talking about this?"

"Perhaps." Qrow nodded. "I wonder if there are any clues in here?"

"Maybe this?" Oobleck said as he gestured to a worn book in his hands. Opening it, he translated the first few pages. "Well, I think this is of significance. The owner of this book was Exarch Sildur."

"What?" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed over, as did everyone else once they heard the name mentioned. Oobleck quickly translated more pages before holding the book up and reading aloud a page he believed of use.

"This is my final entry regarding this project of mine." Oobleck said. "It has been years of hard work and plenty of _explosive_ results. However, I can say that the invention of this new Dust is finally complete. I have dubbed it appropriately as 'Silver Dust', especially considering that the important component in this process was the infusion of our power into the alchemic process."

"So, these crystals contain the power of a Silver-Eyed warrior?" Weiss remarked.

"It would seem so." Oobleck nodded before continuing. "All it requires for activation is the Aura of one of our kind, causing it to function as some form of explosive. I have personally determined the effects to be substantial in fighting the creatures of Grimm without causing damage to its surroundings; attested to how one small crystal wiped out an entire pack that was terrorising a village. However, the main issue lies in that the size of the crystal requires more Aura for it to activate, making the large one usable only with approximately four of us. Therefore, its only use is for the defence of the citadel. Thus, I have decided to attach it to the spire mechanism, so that if the time comes, we can use it appropriately. For now, I must see that it is finished."

Turning the pages, Oobleck stopped at what was likely the Exarch's final entry. "The Grimm have already breached the interior of the citadel. While they fought valiantly, many of our warriors have fallen. I have made the decision to bury all of our discoveries and to lock the treasury forever. Nathanos agrees; he says he will be able to buy us time while we make our escape. I entrust everything I know of the citadel and our culture to my Mithril Knight, so that in the future, should our progeny discover this place they can use what we have left behind. I pray that it will aid them well."

"So Exarch Sildur was responsible for all this." Ruby said as she looked around the room. "This is what Zeren wanted me to find. I'm sure of it."

"Me too." Yang nodded as she held up the crystal in her hand. "If these guys really did do this for the sake of Remnant, then I'm sure they would have wanted you to find it."

"This is truly a remarkable find!" Oobleck noted. "To think they would create a new form of Dust, one focused on battling Grimm!"

"Wow Ruby! You're people were truly an incredible civilization!" Nicole beamed, causing Ruby's face to flush with embarrassment.

"Such a bounty would be perfect for the Blood Hunt Order." Vanessa frowned. "However, if it is not active, then there is little point to it all."

"True." Reigel nodded. "There isn't much point if we cannot use it."

"Well, we do have a girl with silver eyes here." Wesley noted. "If what the notes states is true, then Ruby's Aura is able to activate these things."

"And there are hundreds of these crystals." Weiss noted. "I think this could become something that all of the kingdoms can use."

"Well, we can figure out the nitty gritties later." Nora said. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm bushed! So can we take a break?"

"I second that opinion." Sun nodded.

Suddenly, a beeping sounded. Everyone turned as General Shen took out his Scroll. "Report." He said curtly. Then, his eyes widened. "What? How many? Are you certain?" From the corner of her eye, Ruby also saw Xade walk up to his master, relaying something to her.

"This is confirmed?" Vanessa clarified, to which Xade nodded.

"What's going on?" Qrow asked.

"My fleet has detected a huge swarm of Grimm approaching the island." Vanessa said. "Their numbers are uncountable. Many approach by air, while it appears there are some sea dwellers serving to bring more of their ilk here. It seems they do not intend for us to leave with our discoveries."

Ruby frowned as she digested the information. Once more, it seemed Salem was hard-pressed to ensure that the discoveries in this place would remain buried.

"Qrow this is bad!" Shen said. "We have no way of breaking out! To fight back is suicide."

"Well we can't exactly stay here!" Yang argued. "Isn't there some way to get out of this?"

"We are just a small handful of ships." Wesley replied. "We can fight, but we will need a miracle to win this fight."

Ruby's eyes now darted to the massive crystal in place. "What about that?" She asked, causing everyone to turn to her. "Exarch Sildur said it himself. These things are like bombs that only target Grimm."

Everyone immediately seemed to realise what she was referring to, and the plan that was now forming in her head. "Wait Ruby…" Weiss said. "Are you suggesting?"

"I am." Ruby nodded. "If I can cause this crystal to activate, then maybe we have a chance. This thing is pretty huge, so I'm sure we can expect a wide area of effect."

"Ruby, Exarch Sildur said it himself!" Weiss retorted. "You need four people to use that thing! If you yourself use it, we don't know how that will affect you."

"She's right." Blake nodded. "Doing this could debilitate you, or…" Blake paused mid-sentence, knowing that here suggestion was something Yang wouldn't want to hear. Yang herself was speechless.

"I know." Ruby nodded. "It is crazy, and reckless. And I don't know if I'll make it out in one piece or at all…" She then took out Zeren's folding blade. "But even so, I need to try. If this is our best shot of making out of this alive, I have to do it…"

Silence remained among them as they contemplated this plan, knowing full well the risks involved.

After an uncomfortable few minutes, Yang now stepped toward her sister. "This plan is nuts. You know that right?"

"I do." Ruby said to her sister.

"Well, I don't like it." Yang responded. "I don't want you to do anything that you can't walk away from. But Zeren gave his life for you. He trusted you that much to make sure you got here. So that's why whatever you intend to do, I'll believe in you the same way he did." Yang now looked back to the rest of team RWBY, sending a silent question to them.

"We started this. Might as well see it all the way." Blake nodded. "Alright, I'll do everything to help."

"Same here." Weiss smiled. "The Grimm will probably throw everything they have toward stopping Ruby. I guess the best we can do is make sure they don't get close to her."

"If we can cover all the entrances, we might have a chance." Jaune said from behind them. "Even so, it's going to be rough."

"We are going to need more than just the fleets." Qrow nodded. "Strong fighters on the ground would be ideal."

"I think we have an entire ruin filled with immortal, sentient statues who can do that." Blake smiled. "Ruby should be able to get them outside."

"At least let us handle one line by ourselves." Vanessa said. "These monsters will feel the full extent of our wrath."

"A reckless plan, but our only one." General Shen nodded. "Very well, we must work quickly to organise our defenses appropriately."

"Is your tank thing working again?" Nicole said to Reigel.

"I'll make it work." Reigel replied. "I'll call Ignis too. Hopefully she has some toys to spare."

Ruby looked around to see that somehow everyone had agreed to this mad idea. Yang now placed an arm around her, giving her a warm smile. "Alright little sis. You made this idea, I suggest you get us to start it."

Ruby blinked in surprise as everyone now turned to her, eagerly waiting for her acknowledgement. Looking to Zeren's weapon, she hugged it tightly, as if praying for strength from the deceased Mithril Knight. When she looked up again, her eyes appeared to burn with a silver flame.

"Let's do this." She affirmed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally approaching the end. Just one more chapter to go. It's the longest one I've done... DX DX DX**

 **As for the ruin, I will admit that Elder Scrolls Skyrim had a part in the description. But, if there is anything to improve on there, let me know.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	12. Chapter 11: All-In

The sun was disappearing, and the darkness of night began to encroach upon the sky. Mistral militia and Blood Huntsmen ran all around, deploying stationary defences where they could. Amidst them, the sentient statues took up their positions, rising out of hidden passageways built around the temple that enabled even the larger ones to join the fight. Jaune had to admit they were impressive. All Ruby had to do was ask, and they moved to support them.

"It'll be good to have them on our side." Ren nodded.

"I just hope it's enough against Salem's forces." Jaune whispered, careful to not let anyone hear the name. "We'll be surrounded from all sides when the fighting starts."

"Alright team leader, better not slouch off now!" Nora grinned as she put down a crate of Dust rounds.

"We'll have our work cut out for us, even with the General's forces serving as back-up." Ilia said.

"Even so, we can't back down now." Jaune said, stretching out his fist. "We've been in this since the start. Ready to see this till the end?"

Ren smiled as he bumped Jaune's fist with his own. "Of course." Nora did the same as they looked to Ilia.

The chameleon Faunus smiled as she mirrored their actions. "If we go down today, I'm glad to do so beside you. I'm honored to have met you all."

"We feel the same." Jaune nodded. "Except we aren't going down. Not today."

* * *

"Man, Doctor Ignis pulled out the stops huh?" Yang remarked as she saw Atelesian Paladins being lifted in via the air.

"Well, she understands the finer points of an all-in." Reigel nodded. "Whether what we are doing is enough, that's the real question. Anyways, how are we getting that crystal out?"

"Well, apparently when Exarch Sildur realised the main use of that big one, he built the treasury in such a way that it could lift the crystal toward the top of the spire. Can't imagine how much work was required." Blake said. "But I guess that works out for us, so we shouldn't think about this too much."

"Agreed." Wesley nodded. "We have enough on our hands thinking about how we are going to cover the bases here. Diana, how are the Faunus doing?"

"We've managed to equip them as much as possible with some of Ignis's inventions." Diana said. "But I doubt they'll be useful as the vanguard. At most, they'll only be able to support us from the rear."

"That's fine." Wesley said. "This kind of assault from the Grimm is a first for them. Hell, it's a first for everyone. But owing to our experience, we'll be that buffer."

"So anyways, where are we putting this thing?" Nicole gestured to the massive arachnoid tank that Reigel had brought in. "There's not a lot of room for it to move around.

"I'm stationing it at the top of the stairs." Reigel said. "It will be able to put down enough rounds to thin out the Grimm before they reach you guys. I just need someone to help me operate the weapons and maintain the status of the vehicle, along with other guys to help reload it when necessary."

"Yeah, good luck there Reigel." Yang deadpanned. "I'd pretty much do anything except getting inside a vehicle with you."

"Seconded." Blake said. "Besides, someone needs to help coordinate the Faunus volunteers."

"Alright, any other volunteers?" Reigel scowled. His teammates stared at him sullenly, indicating their refusal. Then, he heard the clanking of metal and the banter that accompanied it. He turned, frowning at what he saw.

"So all of this is for that big spider thing?" Scarlet asked.

"Wow; that is pretty cool." Neptune nodded. "I heard that it managed to take out a whole platoon of White Fang thugs on its own."

"I really want to ride in it…" Sun beamed as he examined the tank.

At this, Blake and Yang turned toward Reigel. The white tiger Faunus turned to them, back to team SSSN and back to the girls again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" Reigel growled in exasperation.

* * *

Ruby watched as Qrow, General Shen and Vanessa discussed their plans. It was decided that General Shen would cover the northern approach with Nora, Ren and Ilia. The Faunus would cover the southern entrance with team WNDR leading alongside Blake and team SSSN. The Order themselves would take the main path to the temple; Qrow figured that was something Vanessa wouldn't pass up. The respective ships would hold their positions above the island to deal with aerial threats. For the final line of defense, being the massive stairs that led up to the spire, Qrow, Oobleck, team ABRN and a select few troops would be stationed there. Weiss and Jaune had volunteered to stay within the citadel courtyard to help defend and maintain Ruby's condition. Ruby breathed nervously, knowing that this plan could severely harm her.

"Nervous?" Weiss asked. "Well, I guess you would be. We don't even know what loss of that much Aura can do to you."

"I'll just have to give it all I've got." Ruby said.

"Jaune should be able to give you that boost." Weiss noted. "He helped restore mine even though it was depleted."

"True, but we will need him to help with other people who get injured." Ruby said. "Salem is bringing everything against us here. Casualties will be unavoidable, and I'm so afraid that it's going to be like what happened to Penny and Pyrrha. And… Zeren as well."

"I know." Weiss nodded, still knowing how much the loss of the Mithril Knight weighed upon her. "But Ruby, you should remember that Zeren gave his life so that you could carry on. He believed that as long as you lived, we'd beat Salem here. And right now, I'd say he was right. So that's why we are doing this I guess. If anyone's going to get us out of this, it will be you."

Ruby smiled as she took out Zeren's folding sword, handing it to Weiss. "Here. I probably can't use it whilst I'm hooked to the crystal. Take it, just in case."

"I don't think I could…" Weiss frowned.

"If Zeren was around he would have stayed by my side the entire time." Ruby nodded. "I'm sure that if anything, he would have wanted you to have it, for doing what he would have done."

Weiss gingerly took the weapon from Ruby's hands, feeling the weight of it in her palm, along with the responsibility the great warrior once had. At that point, Weiss realised that no matter what happened, she would not let anything harm her friend.

"And Weiss?" Ruby said, causing her partner to look at her. "There is one more thing I need help with."

* * *

Qrow ran through the strategy again and again in his head. No matter what they tried, he knew that casualties were unavoidable, even if they had immortal statues bolstering their numbers. He had tried his best to balance out their defenses as much as they could. Even still, this would be a near difficult fight.

"But we have no other choice." Qrow sighed. "I just hope we hold out well enough."

"Is everything okay uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked as she came up to him.

"I'd say it was, but that'd be a lie." Qrow replied. "We have only so many people here. And while the statues are impressive, the reports I'm getting say the Grimm's numbers are beyond comprehension. We'll be hard-pressed just to hold the line. And it doesn't help that our own forces have caught wind of this. I'm sure most of them see it as a losing fight."

Ruby frowned, knowing exactly how high the odds against them were. Even more distressing was how all of them would be sacrificing life and limb just to keep her safe. She breathed again, thinking about what she could do. She had already conferred this with Weiss earlier, and felt there was something that needed to be done. "Uncle Qrow, can you gather everyone? I think I need to say something before this all starts." At this, Qrow looked at her curiously, unsure of what she wanted.

"Let her do it." They turned to see Weiss coming up. "She went through it with me. It isn't much, but hopefully it will be enough."

Qrow looked toward his niece again, her silver eyes appearing to burn with some sort of fervor. He had seen those eyes before; in Summer Rose. "Aright then." He nodded. "Let's see what you've got kiddo."

Within a few minutes, they gathered everyone around the central courtyard of the citadel. Ruby watched as General Shen, Vanessa, Oobleck and the student teams came forward. The respective defence groups gathered as well, keeping to themselves or rallying behind their leaders. As per her request, Qrow had also opened up a communication line with the rest of the forces in the ships hovering above the citadel.

Ruby took a few deep breaths as her own teammates came to the front. Weiss gave her an encouraging look while Blake and Yang looked on curiously. Ruby closed her eyes, taking a few seconds to compose herself and memorize what she had gone through with Weiss. When she felt ready, she began.

"Eighty years ago, what we know as the Great War came to an end." Ruby began, capturing the attention of all. "For a time, we knew peace. We came together and put aside our differences to forge a path to create the world we know today. And our world, our homes, and our futures prospered. This was what we came to believe."

"However during these past few months, I have learned that peace can be frail." Ruby continued. "In our negligence, it can disappear at a moment's notice. And while difficult to accept, there are those who do not want it. Darkness lies in every corner of our world. We have lost much to it, and we have also been scarred by it, in many ways." At this, Yang looked toward her arm. Blake immediately held her side where Adam had stabbed her. Jaune instantly thought to Pyrrha while Ilia remembered her own parents. Even Qrow's eyes dipped as he remembered his own team. The Blood Huntsmen, Faunus volunteers and even the Mistral militia looked towards each other as they heard her words.

"Look around you." Ruby said. "There are people who live differently, who have different values from you. But we all share the same thing, we have faced the darkness in our world; a darkness that constantly threatens us. If we turn away now, then it means we give up on everything we cherish; everything we stand for!" Ruby now deployed Crescent Rose as she attempted to finish. "I know it seems impossible, but I know that as long as we depend on each other, we can win! So I ask you now, please lend me your strength and fight with me!"

For a moment, they were silent. Then…

"Well, I do feel rather motivated now." Weiss smiled.

"Don't really have much of a choice there." Blake chuckled.

"Duh!" Yang cheered. "What else are we supposed to do?"

Thus, the allied forces cheered in response, seeming to have been inspired by Ruby's speech. Ruby now breathed in relief as soon as it was over, opening her eyes as soon as Qrow touched her shoulder. "Wow kid. I gotta say, that was something."

"I thought I'd bite my tongue through it all…" Ruby sighed.

"Still, it was something I never thought I'd see." Qrow smiled. "Zeren was right about you."

Ruby smiled as tears welled in her eyes. "He always believed in me."

"And he has never been wrong." Blake said as she came up with the rest for team RWBY.

"What did I say?" Yang smiled. "You always know what to do sis."

Ruby smiled back to all of them before she adopted a serious expression. "It won't be easy. Salem won't hold back."

"Neither will we." Weiss said. "We'll show her just how much things won't always go her way."

Clunking sounded in the air. Everyone turned to see Xade walk up, the hissing of his breaths echoing through the air. "You need something?" Ruby asked. Xade looked at Ruby for a few seconds before taking one more step forward.

"My master has ordered me to ensure your defence." Xade spoke, his voice a rather menacing robotic one. "I shall join your guardians, no questions."

Ruby blinked in shock, not expecting the masked man to actually speak. "Well then, glad to have you with us." With a curt nod, Xade turned away. As Ruby watched him stand to the side, she caught a rather deep frown from Vanessa. She dismissed it, deciding that at least, it was merely something between the two of them.

"Alright." Ruby said as she looked to the night sky. "Let's get this started."

* * *

All preparations had been finished, every possibility accounted for. At the final defence line, Qrow stood alongside Oobleck, Xade, Jaune, Team ABRN and the most elite troops Shen could spare. Tagging along were among the larger statues that could emerge from the ruin. Qrow had hoped the ones near the treasury would help. Alas, they were too big to move out.

His Scroll now beeped. Quickly he answered as the howling grew louder, signalling the approach of countless Grimm monsters. "Talk to me firecracker."

"We managed to get the crystal moving." Yang replied. "It's coming up pretty fast. Blake and I will be out soon, so hang on."

"Alright. Hurry up here as fast as you can." Qrow nodded before he opened a wide communication to all. "This is Qrow. All stations report."

"This is Shen." Came the Mistral General. "My forces are prepared upon the northern entrance."

"We are here as well." Ren replied. "We won't let anyone get by us."

"This is Wesley of Team WNDR." Came the wolf Faunus. "We are all set up at the southern entrance. Nothing is going by us without a fight."

"I'll be up shortly." Blake replied. "We are going to need all the help we can get."

"And I lay claim to the primary battle line." Vanessa reported. "The Grimm shall feel our wrath first-hand!"

"Hope you don't mind me tagging along." Yang called. "I want in on the front line, so don't bother stopping me."

Qrow smiled before turning his attention to the spire, where the crystal was now appearing upon the top. There, Weiss and Ruby watched as the crystal finally emerged fully. Ruby now went and sat in the chair that had come along with it, with Weiss now helping to secure the chains upon her arms.

"You know this is dangerous right?" Weiss said.

"There is no other way." Ruby affirmed. "Let's do this."

Weiss nodded, knowing that all were now ready. "This is Weiss. We are ready up here. And Yang, you have my word that nothing will harm Ruby."

"You just watch out for yourself too Ice Queen." Yang replied as she headed up to the surface.

* * *

At the northern entrance, the rumbling of the ground caught Ren's attention. He frowned as he stared at the path ahead. "They're coming." He said to everyone around him.

"How many?" Ilia asked.

"Too many." Ren said as Stormflower's blades extended. "This will likely be the hardest fight we've ever had."

"Well…" Nora chuckled as she hefted Magnihild in its grenade launcher form. "Easy is no fun anyways."

"Though I honestly wouldn't mind." Ren responded as the rumbling grew stronger. "Whatever happens, we hold the line."

Ren's Scroll now beeped as General Shen issued an alert. "All forces, prepare to engage!"

Behind them, the Mistral militia assumed their firing positions while Huntsmen deployed their own personal weapons. High above, the Mistral airships hovered into a defensive line, their bay doors opening to reveal heavy machine guns. Everyone watched the central line as soon enough, the blackened bodies of Grimm appeared, snarls and roars reverberating through the air as they charged the line.

"Fire at will!" The General ordered. Immediately, the ships and troops blasted away, picking off their targets one by one. Nora was all too happy to oblige, lobbing a couple of grenades into the incoming horde and scattering the smaller creatures. As they closed in, the sentient statues moved to intercept, forming a deadly wall between the monsters and the defenders. While they had managed to hold off most of the Grimm, a few slipped past, continuing the charge.

Ren himself fired as two Creeps charged at him. While he took down the first, the other leaped toward him. Quickly, he crouched, pivoting on his left leg as the monster soared above him. Raising an arm, he lashed out at the Creep's underbelly, causing it to falter and leaving it open to a hail of bullets. As he stood from his latest kill, Ren now turned to see Beowolves, Ursi and a Beringel charging at them.

"Alright then." Ren nodded, readying himself for more.

* * *

"The north side is getting hit already?" Sun exclaimed. "Damn, they moved fast."

"They definitely don't want that crystal to activate." Sage noted. "I guess a silver-eyed person is something they recognize as a huge threat."

"Seems that way." Nicole said as she loaded her weapons. "But we have this entrance to lock down, so don't go getting chicken on me now kids."

"Pffft." Sun snorted. "Like we would." Then, a high-pitched screech sounded, starting him along with the rest of the Faunus who were gathered.

"Hold together!" Diana called out, attempting to rally the Faunus. "Keep your eyes trained down the path!" She then walked to the prototype tank Reigel was in, knocking on the main chassis. "Reigel? What have you got?"

"They are just a minute away based on my motion sensors." He replied from inside. "I can thin them out, but it'll be up to you all outside to make sure they don't get close. Hey! I said don't touch that shit!"

"Why're you yelling at me for!?" Scarlet moaned from inside. "Neptune is the one fiddling with all the buttons!"

"I don't care! I'm yelling at both of you!" Reigel continued. "All you need to do is hold the triggers and shoot! Hands off on anything else until I say so!"

"Well, it sounds fun in there." Wesley said dryly as specially modified Atlesian Knights moved forward, positioning themselves behind the statues. "You really think we can do this?"

"Reigel managed to outfit all our Faunus volunteers with the best gear he could get." Diana shrugged. "But it still is going to be a long-shot." At this, someone cried out. Everyone turned to see a mass of Grimm charging toward them, while Griffons and Lancers flew through the air.

"Okay…" Sage breathed. "That is _a lot_ of them. And they have flyers in the mix too."

"They must be probing our defenses." Nicole said. "Searching for a weakness somewhere."

"So what do we do about that?" Sun asked as he hefted his staff.

The clopping of boots now reached his ears, and soon enough a mass of dark hair entered his vision. Everyone turned to see Blake now draw both her blades as she faced the incoming Grimm.

"Simple." She answered. "We show them _none_."

* * *

"So the battle has begun…" Yang noted as she pushed herself to the front of the Order's defensive line. Looking upward, she saw that the Order's Dreadships had arrayed themselves all over. "I hope those ships of yours can at least handle hordes of flying Grimm."

"They will." Vanessa nodded. "I have explicitly commanded that failure is not an option."

"As long as it protects Ruby." Yang said. Her attention now turned to the rumbling of the ground beneath her feet, which signaled the arrival of their enemy. "Here they come. Lots of them by the sounds of it."

Vanessa grinned as she deployed her weapon. "So… Salem attacks from all sides. Step forth then dark one! Come and face the Blood Hunt Order!"

Yang readied her fists as her gauntlet unfurled while her prosthetic hand extended the hidden gun barrel. She heard clinking to her right, turning to see Deslan step forward with his shield ready and his flail extended,Cameron trailing behind. She then recognized Hanzo and Fiora, who held a Dai-katana and a pair of bladed fans respectively. "You guys seem raring to go."

"What else is there?" Deslan grinned. "Now, I don't typically do this in such situations, but would you like to compare our kills? It would be a fair method at settling our previous bout."

"Just keep your tabs to yourself." Yang grinned. "But make no mistake, I have no intention of letting these things through to Ruby."

"A reasonable thought." Deslan nodded as he fitted his helm over his head. "I suppose we can compare score once this ends. Till then, you'd be wise to stay alive."

"Same to you." Yang nodded as the first Grimm appeared, charging down the line without pause. Immediately overhead, the airships fired their main weapons, incinerating a large number of the charging horde. However, many more were trailing behind and they soon reached the line. Vanessa immediately sprang into action, cutting through Beowolves and Creeps as they attempted to swarm her.

Yang now moved to engage, striking down any Grimm first with ranged attacks, switching to close range when needed. Deslan twirled, smashing away any Grimm that came close to him while Hanzo and Fiora danced amidst the monsters, cutting them apart. Around them the rest of the Blood Huntsmen charged in, reveling in the carnage.

Overhead, Yang now heard the cries of Nevermores and Griffons as they engaged the fleet above, their ruined bodies disintegrating before they could hit the ground. Nevertheless, the number of Grimm immensely exceeded that which they had encountered upon reaching the island. Not only that, plenty of larger Grimm were also showing up. Yang spotted a trio of Beringel charging the line, while right behind them was a Goliath. She wondered truly how long they could last like this.

"Then again…" Yang huffed. "We don't really have another choice." She finished off the Beowolf she fought before she charged at a Beringel.

* * *

Weiss watched as the battle raged all around. Standing at the top of the spire with Ruby, she had been able to see the fighting all around. Admittedly the defenses were holding, with the stone guardians taking the brunt of the attacks while the rest struck from behind. Still, she had never seen so many Grimm. The time at Mountain Glenn; the Fall of Beacon; those paled in comparison to what Salem threw at them now. Already the medical teams were busy getting people patched up to return to the fight, while they had a few close calls with airborne Grimm that made it past the fleets. Although Jaune was tempted to help treat the injured, he also knew how important his own role was.

Weiss now turned back to the massive crystal to which Ruby now served as a battery. Jaune stood close, checking her vitals using his Scroll. It was only a few minutes, but Ruby was already starting to look tired. Weiss watched as her Aura glowed, being siphoned via the chains into the massive crystal.

"How is she?" Weiss asked.

"She's fine for now." Jaune replied. "I'm doing all I can to at least ensure she isn't exhausted. But even still, I don't know how much more this crystal is going to take out of her. It's likely that I'll use all of my Aura just for this."

"Hah... Hah…" Ruby breathed, focusing on her Aura as much as she could, trying to use it as efficiently as possible. Every now and then Jaune stepped in, amplifying her Aura to prevent her from wearing out too quickly.

"How is the fighting going?" Jaune asked.

"I think it's more than what we expected." Weiss said as she looked to the central path. The Order had already decimated the second wave that had charged at them, though they had casualties as well. "Salem's really pulling out all the stops."

"She sent Tyrian after Ruby before." Jaune recounted their battle with the maniacal Faunus. "If this place worries her, I wouldn't be surprised if she called every Grimm in the world to this place."

"I think she did." Weiss said as she now looked to the skies to see a massive swarm of Lancers approaching. With their small size, they evaded the larger ships easily while their numbers brought down a few smaller vessels and fighters, allowing them to make a direct attack on the citadel. Immediately the troops guarding the stairs fired upwards, the barrage cutting down as many of them as they could. A pack now directed their stingers toward Ruby, lashing out toward her.

Weiss immediately created a gust of wind, blowing the stingers off course. She then followed with a set of smaller glyphs, creating a barrage of projectiles that punched right through the offending creatures. Right below them, Xade, Qrow and Oobleck fought the insectoid Grimm off, defeating them with well-placed shots.

"That was too close." Jaune breathed as he lowered his shield.

"Don't ease up yet!" Qrow called as he went back up to Weiss. "Talk to me."

"She's doing fine." Weiss said, gesturing to Ruby. "But the crystal is still taking time to charge up."

"Ok then." Qrow nodded. "Keep an eye on her. I'm going to check with the rest." Qrow now took out his Scroll, opening a line to the General. "How are we doing?"

"We are currently engaging a third wave Qrow." Shen replied. "The attacks are intensifying, and some of my troops have been wounded. I don't know how much more worse this can get."

Then, a massive roar echoed through the air. All of them looked to the sky to see five Feilongs approaching. "You know what Shen?" Qrow sighed. "I think I just found out."

* * *

 **Mistral City**

The entire council chamber was in an uproar. No one could explain why this was, but it wasn't long before patrols detected massive movements of Grimm all across the continent. Immediately, Huntsmen were deployed to the more outlying villages with the mission to secure them against the threat.

Yet, despite their massive numbers, the Grimm somehow paid no mind to the vulnerable people of the kingdom. For some reason, they were all headed toward a location out in the open seas.

While no answer could be afforded, for the time it seemed, the monstrous legions were interested in something else. As to what that was, none could say. They could only sigh with relief that their lives were being spared.

* * *

 **Arget Citadel, 30 minutes later**

"Haaa…" Ren breathed as he stood from his latest kill. He looked upward to see a Nevermore charge into one of the Mistral airships, destroying its sail and causing it to crash. He hoped at the very least the occupants had been able to make it out alive. He immediately flipped backward as a Griffon landed right where he was, screeching as it faced him. Then, it spotted a few wounded men crawling from the recently downed ship, deciding to go after easier prey.

Ren immediately used his Semblance to hide them from the Grimm's sight. The Griffon stopped abruptly, tilting its head in confusion before once more turning its eyes to Ren. As it prepared to charge, pink explosions blew its head off, its body falling into a lifeless heap.

"Hanging in there?" Nora asked as she reloaded again, firing at another group of Beowolves that had approached.

"As much as I can." Ren panted as the wounded were now being carried away, letting him release his Semblance. He looked to the frontline, where the statues were stationed. Despite their ability to reconstruct themselves, the endless waves of Grimm effectively delayed their restoration. Only the larger statues remained standing for prolonged periods, and even they were beginning to falter. Suddenly, rumbling shook the earth, causing everyone around to lose their balance. Then, a massive stinger erupted from the ground, stabbing through one of the large statues and tearing it to pieces. The Death Stalker roared as it emerged, bringing with it numerous other Grimm from underground.

"Of course." Ilia groaned as she retaliated, whipping a Creep down before finishing it off with a few rounds from the pistol she had taken from one of the injured troops.

"Nora, is Magnhild ready?" Ren asked.

"Charge is at full!" Nora grinned as she shifted it into its hammer form. Electricity ran up and down the head as Nora eyed the Death Stalker. Ren now used his Semblance, shielding Nora from the eyes of the Grimm. All around the Mistral militia covered them, knowing that till they were finished, Ren was vulnerable.

"Go!" He said. At this, Nora sprinted as fast as she could toward the scorpion monster, jumping as high as she could over it.

"NORA SMASH!" She cried as her hammer now crashed into the Death Stalker's head, cracking apart the carapace of the Grimm. The Death Stalker roared once before falling silent, its massive body now flopping over and crushing a few other Grimm around it. Immediately, Nora blasted off one round, pushing herself back to the safety of the rear lines.

"Not bad." Ilia nodded as she killed a Boarbatusk.

"Stay focused!" Ren said. "We may have finished one wave, but more will be coming soon. We have to regroup and…" He barely finished before the ear-piercing wail tore through the air, forcing everyone around them to cover their ears.

Ren now froze as he recognised the sound. It was the stuff of nightmares, enough to make even some of the staunchest Huntsmen quiver. The creature it belonged to was far more fearsome, its horrific form often spelling doom for any who met it. If Salem was evil itself, then those monsters were likely her harbingers of doom.

Ren stood as he saw it, the equine body slowly advancing upon them. Slumped over its neck was the barely humanoid shape whose long and lanky arms slithered down to the ground, its head crowned with two large horns while its back was lined with spikes. The horse now stopped, and now the upper human-looking half jerkily erected itself. Its mouth was but a gaping row of sharp teeth, and its eyes redder than blood. Ren had hoped the last one he killed was it, but he should have realised that fate was not so kind as one would hope.

The Nuckelavee hissed, its head twitching as it observed the battleground before letting out a horrific wail, causing many of the troopers to instinctively step back.

"Stand your ground!" Shen called from his ship. "Don't give in to fear!" However, Ren knew it wasn't how fearsome the beast was. It was its strength and intelligence that made one so terrible a foe.

And now Ren spotted two more coming to join it.

* * *

"Seriously!?" Sun yelled. "We barely had ten seconds after that last one!"

"Quit your yapping and keep fighting!" Reigel snarled from inside the Achilles tank as it blasted a salvo of rockets at the two Geists that had advanced upon them, blowing apart their rocky bodies and forcing out their ghostly forms. This allowed the Achilles Paladins to strike at them directly, destroying them for good.

"No rest for the weary as they say…" Blake huffed as she cut down three more Creeps before firing at a few Lancers.

"Okay, how are we doing?" Diana panted as she sent a wave of fire down the lane, burning any of the Grimm that came close.

"Well, most of our Faunus volunteers have been evacuated with injuries, we are slowly running out of ammo, Achilles droids are being blown to pieces and our lines are barely holding. Added to that, I now see three Goliaths coming for us." Wesley replied. "So pretty much the same as we usually did back when we were students."

"Could you be less optimistic?" Nicole yelled.

"What else can I do?" Wesley yelled.

"How about come up with some kind of plan that will save us?" Sage shouted back. "Those Goliaths are closing in!" Everyone watched as the stone sentinels and the Achilles Paladins attempted to hold them back, only for the elephantine Grimm to swat the aside with their trunks and tusks. As they did, a flock of Nevermore soared ahead, flinging their feathers toward them.

"Duck!" Blake cried as she took cover, the massive feathers decimating anything within the attack area. He watched as a couple now sliced into the prototype tank, cutting apart its legs. The tank sparked and smoked before finally going dead.

"The thing's bust!" Scarlet yelled as he clambered out. "Now what?"

Wesley now eyed the tank, turning to Reigel as he came out. "Hey Reigel, what's the damage of that thing like?"

"Well, the main electrical systems are fried, so even though the core is intact, I can't power it up!" He snarled as he loaded his shotgun.

"And what is the core filled with?" Wesley asked.

"Huh?" Reigel frowned as he tossed Neptune away. "What do you mean? It has the most volatile kind of Dust inside it!"

Wesley nodded as he digested this information. "Alright then. Nicole, come over for a sec!"

"What?" She asked as she jumped back to him. Wesley quickly whispered into her ear, to which she smiled. "Yeah. I can do that. But you need to cover me for a bit. After using that much power, my Semblance's recoil is going to occur."

"What are you guys planning?" Diana frowned, now genuinely concerned as Nicole went a few meters down into the courtyard of the citadel. Everyone watched as she crouched low before breaking into a sprint, charging headlong toward the broken tank.

"Wait…" Reigel said as he shot a Beowolf's head off. "Don't you dare do what I think you are going to do!" However, his protests were unheard as Nicole slammed full force into the dead body of the tank, smashing it toward the Goliaths.

"Perfect!" Wesley smiled as he aimed his weapon at the vehicle, pulling the trigger. The massive round penetrated the metal chassis of the tank, hitting the power core and rupturing it. Within seconds, the vehicle exploded, engulfing the Goliaths and the surrounding Grimm in a massive ball of volatile flame, lightning and energy that was coupled from its prototype core along with its extensive weaponry.

Reigel stared dumbfounded as Nicole fell to the ground, panting heavily as she now felt the drawback of her Semblance. He now looked to Wesley, a massive glare on his face. "Do you have any idea how expensive that was?!"

"Hey, the Grimm are gone." Wesley smirked. "I'd say it performed admirably."

"Ignis is going to kill me dammit!" Reigel snarled. "I told her I'd bring it back in one piece!"

"Look, I'll help explain that it was a necessary sacrifice to save our lives." Wesley said. "Hopefully she'll let it go."

"Yeah I'm with Wesley on this one." Sun nodded. "A super expensive prototype tank is pretty cheap compared to what we were up against." Reigel slowly craned his head to Sun, his massive glare causing the monkey Faunus to shrink away.

Blake frowned as she studied the scene before her. With the massive blast, it became hard to see what had happened. She believed that hopefully, they had gotten a slight break from the endless swarm of attacks. Already they had taken their toll on the overall defenses, with many of the Menagerie Faunus now injured and being evacuated to the central areas. As she attempted to catch her breath, her eyes widened the instant she heard hissing.

"Watch out!" She cried just as the King Taijitus lashed out from behind the smoke. She hit the floor, barely avoiding one as it struck. The rest of the standing defenders now prepared to face the serpentine Grimm; all four of them.

"This is bad…" Sun muttered. "We're going to fall apart at this rate!"

"Just hold on!" Blake cried as she fired upon a black Taijitu head. "We have to buy more time for Ruby!"

"There are too many!" Neptune cried as he fired. "I don't know how much more we can buy!"

"Any ideas Blake?" Wesley asked as he swatted away another head that tried to strike at his partner. Blake frowned as her eyes darted toward the Grimm, with no such idea coming to mind.

* * *

"Hell…" Yang grunted as she finished off a Beringel. All around her, the Blood Huntsmen fought with unparalleled fury. However, even if they were the fiercest warriors in the world, it was likely the first time they had to engage an endless swarm of Grimm. Already they had managed to deal with the Feilongs, but such a task had already cost them two Dreadships.

An explosion sounded. Yang looked up to see another of the Order's Dreadships finally go down, joining the wreckage of other ships. For now, the _Absolution_ remained strong, but Yang spotted the damage it had taken, knowing that it wouldn't be long before it would be rendered ineffective.

"What's wrong?" Vanessa frowned. "Getting tired?"

"Me?" Yang breathed heavily. "Nah. Besides, even if I was, do I even have the option to take a break?"

"A fair assessment." Vanessa smirked. "I do believe I have come to like you Yang. The Order would definitely have a place for you."

"My place is with my sister." Yang defiantly said. "So no thanks."

"A pity." Vanessa lamented. "I suppose I'll just have to convince Ruby Rose."

"If we live through this…" Yang huffed as she now noticed a huge swarm of Lancers approaching. Among them, she spotted eight Queens, and all made a charge against them.

* * *

Weiss panted as she waved Myrtenaster, firing back shot after shot while her Arma Gigas cut down any Grimm that approached her. It was slow at first, but soon enough the Grimm were breaching the inner court of the citadel. Instead of fighting directly, they chose to squeeze past and climbing up the sides of the spire. Weiss watched as another Beowolf clambered up, intent on striking Ruby directly. With no other options, Weiss pulled out Zeren's folding blade, extending it and cutting through its head. She felt fortunate that the weapon was light to carry; she wouldn't have been confident in using both Myrtenaster and another weapon that would throw off her aim. Still, she had no time to dwell on such things.

The defense lines were slowly being overrun with the number of Grimm that had come. She looked toward the northern entrance, watching as Grimm rushed past Team JNPR and Mistral troops, who were too busy contending with the Nuckelavees to stop them. On the south side, the King Taijitus effectively backed Blake and the remaining defenders into a corner, allowing others to pass. As for the central lane, they held well against the Grimm, but even they were slowly being overpowered by the vast amounts of the monsters attacking from all sides.

"I don't know how much more we can hold off!" Jaune gasped as he removed his sword from a Beowolf's neck.

"Just keep at it Arc!" Weiss huffed as she turned to Ruby. Her partner was now sweating profusely, and her breathing was ragged. Already her Aura was starting to flicker as the crystal ate more and more of it. While the intensity of the glow was greater than before, it was apparent it wasn't enough to fully power it as of yet.

"They just keep coming!" Arslan cried as she delivered a devastating palm thrust to an Ursa, causing it to topple down and crush a few Boarbatusk charging up the stairs.

"They really don't want that crystal to go off." Reese admitted as she fired her pistols, flipping back and deploying her board the minute a Creep jumped at her and finishing it off with a few quick strikes.

"Just hold them off!" Qrow said as he swung his scythe around, decapitating a Beringel. A Beowolf now pounced at him, only to be slammed to the ground with a serrated whip around its neck. Without hesitation, Xade tugged, slicing the monster's head off. Though his face was concealed, his breathing was getting heavy. Still, there was no rest for them all. The Grimm's numbers were endless, to the point that it was ridiculous. She wondered if one of those Dragon Grimm was around, spawning these beasts from somewhere.

"Qrow, I believe that we are currently approaching the end of the rope!" Oobleck said as he burned five Creeps.

"Then hold on to that rope as much as you can!" Qrow shouted back. "We need to buy Ruby more time!"

"How about buying _us_ more time!" Nadir cried as his gun ran out of ammo, leaving him vulnerable to a Boarbatusk.

Weiss now conjured a glyph, trying to intercept before a Creep struck her. She raised her blade, holding back its gnashing jaws. Despite everything, Oobleck was right. They weren't going to make it!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Came a pained cry. Weiss now looked up to see Ruby's eyes glowing with silver light. A second later, a bright silver flash exploded all around. The Grimm within the citadel area immediately vanished, their bodies turning to dust. Even the massive Taijitus, Goliaths, Nevermores and Nuckelavees were not spared its effects, slumping to the ground as Ruby's innate power weakened them. Completely immobilized, they were helpless against the retaliation by the allied forces, who in no time exterminated them.

Qrow panted as his eyes widened in astonishment. It seemed that for now, they had gotten a brief window. "Weiss, go check on Ruby. Everyone else, status report!"

Weiss scrambled to her feet, her summon marching down the stairs to back up the others as she ran to Ruby. She lay slumped in the chair, her hands and head sagging. Jaune was already with her, amplifying her Aura as best her could.

"I don't know how she's been able to hold out like this." Jaune said. "Her levels are almost gone. I can bring them back up, but this is the last time I can do so. Also, she looks like she's in pain."

Weiss tilted Ruby's head up, seeing the agonised expression on her face. Perhaps the crystal had already siphoned some of her life force? Weiss pushed that thought out of her head, clinging to the faint hope that Ruby was still going strong. Placing her hand on her forehead, she felt Ruby's body burning. Immediately, Weiss took a small canteen filled with water, doing what she could to cool it down before opening it. "Ruby, drink some water."

Ruby opened her eyes, staring at the canteen. Slowly, she raised her hands and tilted the nozzle to her mouth, gulping down what she could. Ruby breathed heavily as she attempted to straighten up. "This… is… haaaa… haaaa… Really tiring…" She chuckled nervously before returning to heavy breaths again.

Weiss now looked up to the crystal, whose glow was bright enough to blind her momentarily. "Well, you're doing good so far. Keep it up. I promise nothing will harm you."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "I'll… do that… Uhhh…"

"Please tell me she is still good." Weiss asked Jaune as he let his hands go.

"She's surviving." Jaune nodded. "But I don't know how much more that crystal will suck out of her."

"She's always been a tough girl." Weiss nodded. "For now, we need to give her the time she needs."

"Right." Jaune nodded as he stood up, unhooking his sheathed sword. Crocea Mors's sheath expanded into its bladed edge, Jaune holding it up with both hands. "How much more do you think Salem has to send at us?"

"I don't know." Weiss said as she poised herself for another fight. "But that doesn't matter. We have a job to do. Let's do it."

With the few moments of breathing room, the defenses were reorganised. It also enabled the stone guardians to reassemble themselves, rebuilding their formations. However, the distinct lack of firepower put the original plan at risk. Thus, Qrow had sent instructions to all troops to gather their final line at the courtyard, so as to prevent the Grimm from completely surrounding them. The sentinel statues complied, arranging themselves in a wall around the medical area. Above, what was left of the fleets arrayed themselves above the citadel, maintaining a tight formation surrounded upon the _Absolution_. It wasn't the best move, but it was all they could afford.

"Hey… Weiss?" Ruby called weakly. Weiss immediately tended to her, leaving her summon with the defense group. "I… I'm thinking that the crystal is reaching its peak…"

"Really?" Weiss exclaimed.

"It feels like the Aura absorption is going slower." Ruby nodded. "Though, maybe I'm wrong…"

"Well, we'll buy you all the time you need." Weiss replied. "Just focus on keeping yourself alive okay?"

"Roger that ma'am…" Ruby joked before letting out an exhausted groan.

Weiss sighed as she ran back to Qrow, informing him of Ruby's update. "Ok. Thanks Schnee." He nodded before turning to Shen, who had decided to join the final defence formation. "Well, this is all or nothing."

Shen nodded. "Our final desperate stand, against whatever is commanding these monsters."

Qrow frowned, turning sharply toward the General. "Shen, what did you-"

"I'm no fool Qrow." Shen nodded. "The Grimm have displayed too much intelligence for them to be acting instinctively. Someone is leading them. I'm a General you know? Things like this don't escape me."

Qrow sighed. "Look Shen-" He attempted to explain, but Shen hushed him.

"Then again, I know Ozpin has his reasons." Shen nodded. "I never knew him personally, but perhaps it's time to have a little faith. I mean, we did get this far based on it. Whatever secrets you have, you decide when it is time to tell me. Assuming we both survive this."

Qrow stared for a few seconds before his lips broke into a smile. "Then let's survive this." He readied himself just as the snarls and roars of the Grimm echoed through the air. "Alright everyone, this is it! Give it all you have!"

"Heh, don't have to tell us twice." Yang chuckled as she punched her fists together.

"Having any regrets?" Blake smiled as she questioned Sun.

"Well, I do have a few things in my personal effects that I hope will never be found by ordinary people." Sun lamely answered, causing Neptune to slap him on his head and Blake to groan.

"Dammit, there was this girl, and that girl, and that other girl…" Wesley moaned.

"And pretty much every other girl in the world." Nicole growled.

"If we live through this, let's try that new whiskey down in Vacuo." Diana sighed.

"Please don't raise death flags." Reigel grumbled.

"I really wanted pancakes…" Nora sighed.

"If we live, I'll make as many as you want." Ren answered.

"We will." Jaune said as he walked up to them. "I believe in Ruby, and everyone else here."

Vanessa twirled her weapon as her Deathblades gathered around her. "Now then, let this slaughter commence."

Within seconds, hordes of Grimm appeared. The statue guardians now moved into action, with the larger ones engaging the bigger Grimm variants. Forming a phalanx, they blockaded the bulk of the monsters while the airships above fired, thinning them out as much as possible. Any that got past were dealt with by the allied forces.

"My last rounds!" Nora cried as she loaded grenades.

"I'm out!" Nadir cried as he emptied his magazine.

"Look out!" Yang pushed Blake's head down, her robotic arm now getting caught in a Beowolf's maw. Blake retaliated with a stab through its lower jaw, Yang following up with a punch.

Vanessa launched another energy blast at a Goliath, causing it to fall over. She then redirected her attention to the Ursa that charged at the line, cleaving its face apart.

"Fall back!" Shen called as he blasted fire at a Boarbatusk. "Retreat to the stairs! Bottleneck their numbers!"

"He's right!" Qrow agreed as the number of monsters slowly increased.

"Diana! Make a flame wall!" Wesley yelled as he ran to the stairs. "We have to put down as much as we can!"

"Ok!" She nodded. "I need cover to maintain it though!"

"Let us do that!" Arslan nodded to her team, who accompanied the lizard Faunus up front.

"Let's go!" Sun said as he kicked another Creep back and ran up the stairs, with Neptune and other troops laying down cover fire. Weiss's summon now engaged, covering for them as they retreated. However, while it was powerful, it was soon overwhelmed by the vast amounts of Grimm, winking out of existence.

The defenders now arrayed themselves upon the staircase to the spire. The Blood Huntsmen remained at the front while the Mistral troops and Huntsmen stayed right behind. The student teams were the final line, with team RWBY being the closest to their leader.

"Alright." Blake nodded. "I'm out of ammo."

"And my Dust cartridges are almost gone." Weiss gasped as she hefted both blades in her hands.

"Don't quit on me yet princess…" Yang panted as she finished off another Beowolf, though the action seemed sluggish. It was obvious everyone was getting exhausted from all the fighting. Yet, the endless swarm of Grimm decided otherwise for them. Only now, it seemed they had changed their tactics. Gone where their efforts at trying to pick apart the defenses. Now, each one rushed headlong toward Ruby, clambering over the bodies of the fallen Grimm and hapless defenders while ignoring the others. It seemed they were intent upon stopping her now at all costs.

"I don't know how long more we can keep this up!" Blake said as she struck down a few more that tried to go past.

"Just try to stop them!" Weiss said as she conjured up a series of glyphs before them. The Grimm crashed into the barrier, attempting to force their way through to Ruby. Weiss pushed back as much as she could, but the pressure at maintaining the glyph barricade slowly took its toll. Her body started to ache and her arms strained against the force. Yang and Blake did their best to thin them out, but the strain was becoming too much. She watched as a Beowolf now attempted to squeeze past her. Making a gamble, she flung Zeren's blade at it. As luck would have it, it stabbed right through it's eye, causing it to collapse on the ground.

Suddenly, rumbling could be felt. Weiss looked to the side to see a large Death Stalker clamber up the side of the ruins, away from the defenders. _No!_ She thought furiously, attempting to set a glyph and knock it off. However, it fizzled in her hands as she couldn't properly concentrate on it. _C'mon…_ She begged as she strained against the overwhelming number of Grimm. However, no one else could help, and it seemed she couldn't do anything either.

The Death Stalker slowly crept up to Ruby, its stinger now poised to strike. It was too late.

* * *

Ruby moaned, opening her eyes. She swore she saw a Death Stalker coming for her, but her vision was too blurry to tell. She however seemed to have a gut feeling that things were looking bad. She wondered if she had enough to spare, to hopefully activate the crystal and save everyone. Yet, it felt too little, too late.

And then, she felt something rough clasp her hand. She looked up and now saw a stone statue beside her. She wondered now when one had decided to come up. She knew at there was no way it could protect her on its own.

Then, she watched as the statue's eyes glowed, the silver light blinding her vision and forcing her to shut her own eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself viewing a world of white, with not a single soul around.

Then, a figure approached from out of thin air. He appeared to be slightly older than Qrow, though his hair was blonde. He was dressed in white robe with silver boots and armour on his left hand. She studied him, unsure of who he was. And then she found his eyes; silver eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Then, his eyes glowed.

* * *

Weiss frowned as the statue making contact with Ruby began to shine with silver light. Immediately, the Death Stalker backed away, as if being harmed by the light. All around, the remaining statues began doing the same, forcing the Grimm to the ground. Weiss looked on as the light now seemed to spread out into tendrils that converged upon the crystal. One by one, they fell; crumbling into dust as the light from their bodies left them. With it gone, the Grimm began to recover, beginning to press their assault once more.

And then, the crystal sparked. Everyone, both people and Grimm looked upon it as the glow grew brighter and brighter. In the chair, Ruby groaned as she sent every last drop of her Aura into the crystal. Beside her, the sole statue finally broke apart, its own light now being absorbed by the crystal. Once this was done, the crystal began to glow intensely, the shine becoming almost too bright to bear.

Ruby now opened her eyes, obscured by a bright glow from within. With a final cry, she sent the last bit of her Aura, and instantly the crystal exploded with bright light that disintegrated the Grimm around them. The light began to engulf the citadel itself, erasing any trace of the Grimm. Those that had prepared to add to the assault suddenly turned away, attempting to escape. However, it was futile, for the silver flash now began to cover the island rapidly, wiping them all out. Even the airborne ones were not spared, for the light extended toward the sky, erasing them from existence.

Through it all, the allied forces covered their eyes, the shine threatening to blind them. Even through shut eyes, Weiss could feel as if the intensity of the light would sear her pupils. She ducked her head beneath her arms, trying to block as much as she could. Only when the glare ended did she open them, though it took a few seconds to adjust her vision.

All around them was nothing but their fellow warriors and the citadel itself. Huge gouges and cracks were all that remained of the battle. Scanning slowly, she found no Grimm to be seen.

"Um…" Yang frowned. "Did we just win? Because I see no more Grimm."

"We should be cautious." Blake said. "There may still be more coming from the shore."

"Actually no." Shen said as he put his Scroll away. "I confirmed with some of my scouts. No Grimm are left anywhere near the island."

"So, we're clear?" Sun asked, still coursing with adrenaline. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a break."

Silence permeated the air first. Then, everyone began to cheer as they realized they had truly won. Mistral militia and Faunus warriors hugged each other, which the students and Huntsmen breathed sighs of relief, finally easing the tension that had gone through their bodies for the past fifty minutes.

Weiss allowed a small breath before she turned to Ruby. As she did, the colour drained from her face. Ruby's still form was slumped over in the chair, the chains being the only thing that held her off the ground. She also looked pale, deathly even and she couldn't tell if she was breathing.

"Ruby!?" Weiss cried as she walked to her, Blake and Yang following close behind. "Ruby answer us! Ruby!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, that's the second last chapter done! The days I had to spend on this were massive. It was a difficult process trying to write up a big battle scene while at the same time paying attention to specific details and trying my best to include all the major characters. So kudos to anyone and everyone who has done it. Once more, please read and review and if you have any advice on such scenes, do share them with me.**

 **Jdbl00d**


	13. Epilogue

She at first felt light, like her whole body was afloat in a vast ocean. It was as if gravity didn't have a hold upon her, allowing her to rest in a serene peace.

Then, she felt as if her body was contorting, being wrapped by some unseen force. She tried to move, but her arms and legs felt like lead. It was as if she was at the bottom of a swamp, the darkness now engulfing her entire body. She felt an ache in her head that seemed to spread through her body. Unable to ignore it any longer, she stirred, forcing her eyes open.

Ruby's eyes took a moment to adjust to the light that glared at her face. She blinked for a few times, her vision now getting clearer. She looked around once she was able to see clearly, trying to take in her surroundings.

She appeared to be lying in a bed, the blankets draped over her. She wasn't sure where she was, but it didn't look like the house they had rented in Mistral. She attempted to sit up, finding how difficult it was since she felt so tired. She struggled to remember what had happened. She knew that they were being attacked by Grimm, and that she had volunteered to power the massive crystal of Silver Dust to serve as a way to stop them. Ruby noted that since she was alive, it must have worked. Then her thoughts drifted to the others, and unease swelled in her as she tried to confirm their fates.

A slight snoring caught her attention. Ruby now turned to see Yang with her head on the side of the bed and her mechanical arm clutching hers. Looking up again, she saw Weiss and Blake similarly asleep on a sofa. She smiled as she realized her friends were safe, trying to figure out how long they had been with her, and how long she had been out.

As she moved, Yang finally stirred. She yawned as she got up, her eyes opening to see Ruby. "Ruby?"

"Morning sis." Ruby greeted. "Or is it afternoon? I really don't know…" She didn't get much further before Yang swooped in and hugged her tightly. "Yang!" Ruby gasped. "Can't breathe!"

Cat ears now twitched. It seemed the commotion had done well in waking Blake up. The moment she saw Ruby, she quickly shook Weiss awake. The Schnee groaned as her eyes opened slowly. "Blake?" She slurred. "What is going on?" Weiss similarly needed to wait for her eyes to adjust before she realized Ruby had woken.

"Hi Weiss… Blake…" Ruby smiled past Yang's bear-hug. "Don't mind, but could you get Yang off me?"

Blake and Weiss immediately rushed forward, only to hug Ruby instead of pulling her sister off. Ruby once more fell back under the weight of all three of them. "Okay!" She strained. "Yes, I'm alive and I'm glad to see you too! But please, I don't want to suffocate from this…"

"Oh, right." Blake nodded as she let go. Weiss followed suit while Yang held the embrace for a few more seconds before pulling away.

"Seriously Ruby." Yang chuckled, small tears in her eyes. "You really shouldn't scare us like that."

Ruby gasped, taking a few deep breaths. "Wait, where are we?"

"We are back in Mistral; in Haven Academy's infirmary." Weiss replied.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked.

"Five days." Weiss said. "We began to panic when we saw that you weren't responding. Thankfully your uncle managed to get you immediate care." Weiss's face now turned into a look of relief. "You... you were in pretty bad shape. According to the doctors, a little longer and..."

"Was it really that bad?" Ruby asked.

"Bad? How about borderline suicidal?" Yang said. "There were a few times we thought you wouldn't make it. I..." Yang paused, collecting herself before speaking again. "Seriously Ruby, never do something like that again, okay?"

"I'll remember that." Ruby nodded. "What about the others?"

"Jaune and the rest are fine." Blake answered. "Both Sun and his team along with team ABRN made it back safely, though they had to stay in the Academy infirmary for a while. As for the rest, there were quite some casualties, both from the Faunus and the Mistral militia. But thanks mostly to Jaune and the Achilles medical team, we didn't lose that many people."

Ruby frowned. "So, we won?"

"Heck yeah!" Yang grinned. "Once that crystal went off, every single Grimm vanished across the whole island! Seriously Ruby, you are amazing. I can't believe you actually set that crystal off! It was like a nuke!"

"Seems like someone is finally up." Came a voice at the door. Team RWBY turned to see Qrow march in, a small plaster on his cheek.

"Hi Qrow." Ruby greeted, attempting to get up. However, her legs still felt heavy.

"Slow down kid." Qrow said. "After that stunt you pulled, no way are you walking on your own for a while."

"I'll be fine." Ruby nodded as she let her legs dangle from the side of the bed. "Just give me a few."

Qrow sighed, knowing that right now there was no stopping her. "Alright then. But before you do that, I have a few things to brief you about." The four girls looked to him attentively as he pulled a chair and sat in it. "Okay, first of all, I think you should know that Mistral is slowly being stabilized. Grimm attacks are at their lowest since our battle with Salem's forces."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"It was because of you." Qrow smiled. "When that crystal went off, it didn't just affect the island. It managed to reach the coast of the continent too. Shen's been getting reports of Grimm all over the outlying villages becoming frozen in place. Huntsmen and warriors from all over have been making easy pickings out of them for days. Pretty neat when you find those monsters not bothering to fight back." Ruby blinked in amazement. She hadn't realized how effective that crystal was.

"It's still a lot of work to get back to in covering the whole of Anima." Qrow said. "But arguably, the Mistral Huntsmen will be sufficient in handling that now. Next up, the big crystal is gone. Just as was said in the notes by Exarch Sildur, it was a one-time deal."

"I see." Ruby replied.

"But don't fret just yet." Qrow nodded. "There's more to that." Slowly he reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of Silver Dust. However, it now pulsed with a soft light, unlike before when it was dull. "When we went back down there, all of the crystals and even the powdered forms were glowing like this. My guess is that when the big one went off, the power managed to activate the others as well."

"So they can be used now?" Weiss asked.

"Most likely." Qrow nodded. "But we also have a limited supply. So instead what we have done is distribute these among all of us equally. Oobleck is taking a batch back to Vale and Shen has his own scientists looking at it. They're hoping to create something similar in the future."

"If that works, the kingdoms will be another step closer to safety against Grimm attacks." Blake said. "Truly, the legacy of the Arget Citadel may end up benefiting the world."

"Will we be giving them to Atlas and Vacuo?" Ruby questioned.

"For now Shen has decided to keep their share safe." Qrow answered. "Relations between the kingdoms are still touchy that we don't want this to be used as another way to start war. Everything is all being hushed up for now."

"Yeah." Weiss nodded in understanding. "The last thing we want is for something that can benefit the world to be used against each other."

Ruby nodded, knowing that in no way would the old residents of the citadel condone such an act. They had entrusted it to her and the rest of them to fight against Salem. Then, she remembered another thing. "Wait, what about Vanessa?"

"The Order took what they wanted while we were organizing ourselves after the fight." Qrow replied sullenly. "Of course, Vanessa being Vanessa was kind enough to make sure she took what was agreed upon. Still, I really hope they don't go around causing trouble with it."

"True." Blake nodded. "They are troublesome enough as they are with that massive fleet."

"And that's about it." Qrow nodded. "As for the rest, Oobleck managed to document enough of the ruins and retrieved some ancient manuscripts that he's going to go nuts for. He intends to publish them in a report for when the time is right. I assume you have no problems?"

"Nope." Ruby smiled, knowing that saying no would likely be akin to a stake through Oobleck's heart. "That knowledge is for the world. Let it be given to them."

"I agree." Qrow finished as he took a swig. "For real though, I thought we were done for. Good work kid. You saved our hides."

Ruby frowned. "I don't think it was just me."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Well…" Ruby frowned as she thought. "I think I remember one of those statues touching me for a second."

"I saw it." Weiss nodded. "In fact, every single statue seemed to have crumbled once it happened."

"It was Nathanos." Ruby replied. "I'm sure of it."

"Wait, that cleric guy?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby continued. "When the statue touched me, I saw him. Or, rather I think I saw him when he was still alive."

"Hmm." Weiss stroked her chin. "This is just conjecture, but I think what was left of Nathanos's life force within those statues was sacrificed to give the last boost the crystal needed."

"Possibly." Blake nodded. "I saw silver light emanate from the statues before getting absorbed by the crystal."

"It also explains why the statues crumbled." Qrow nodded. "I guess that place really is empty now."

"Well whatever it was, I'm just glad we made it out okay." Yang said as she turned to Ruby.

"Yeah." Ruby smiled, wiggling her toes as she felt sensation return to her legs. "I think I'm ready to walk now."

"Ok." Qrow nodded. "Then let me bring you to everyone else. They're all waiting for you."

Slowly she got up, leaning onto Yang for support as she made her way to the door. The rest followed after her, with Qrow leading the way. After a few minutes, they entered what appeared to be the main cafeteria of the academy; oriental pictures and furnishings adorning the entire room. Ruby now recognized Team JNPR seated with Ilia on a small table; Teams SSSN and ABRN sat at another as they ate. At the far end of the room was General Shen speaking with Ghira and Kali while Team WNDR hovered close by. Every other seat was occupied by Faunus and Mistral militia men. It was Nora who noticed first, directing their attention toward the new arrivals.

Immediately the student teams rushed in, followed by Team WNDR and a few others. People were cheering and there was applause as well. It seemed everyone wanted to thank Ruby for being able to ensure their survival.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned slightly.

"More than just normal knees now, eh sis?" Yang grinned.

"Just sit me down…" Ruby sighed. "I suddenly feel tired. And hungry…"

"Well, you haven't exactly eaten for five days." Blake noted as she returned with some soup from the kitchen.

"Alright, everyone back up!" Yang bellowed. "Give her some space!"

"Uh, kinda hard Yang." Nora shrugged, gesturing to everyone around her. "Ruby is quite a big deal now."

"Well, make it a small deal!" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah, you're going to find that's rather hard." Jaune chuckled. "Everyone here is grateful for what you have done." At this, many nods were seen among the group. "To be honest, we all really want to celebrate."

"Mistral finally taking a break from Grimm attacks is a lifesaver." Sun nodded. "Sure, we still have work to do, but more or less were are safe now. And it's all thanks to what we found in that citadel."

"I must agree." General Shen nodded as he walked up. "The council has been pestering me for information, but I think I can get away withholding a thing or two."

"You're not going to get in trouble?" Qrow asked wryly.

"Being through this has shown me plenty of things." Shen shrugged. "Above all, it has shown me how capable someone can be, and that there are times we need to have faith in some things." He now turned to Ruby, bowing his head slightly. "Ms. Rose, I cannot express how thankful I am. Not only has Mistral, and the world, received a powerful gift, you have also aided the kingdom in bringing back its stability. As a member of the Mistral council, I cannot thank you enough."

"It's fine General." Ruby said. "I was just doing what I felt I needed to do."

"Perhaps." Shen nodded. "But your actions not only helped Mistral, you also helped unite us against a cause greater than our own. Think what you will of your actions, but know that you are always welcome here in our kingdom." At this, he reached for a glass and raised it to her. "To you, Ruby Rose." At once, everyone followed suit, much to Ruby's embarrassment; even more so when she saw her own teammates joining in. She sighed internally, knowing that for the moment, at least she ought to put up with some greater fame than was necessary.

Then, she remembered something else. While she had finished this mission, she didn't start it. In fact, were it not for _him_ , none of this would have happened. "Not just me…" Ruby said. "Someone else made sure we got this started..." Everyone looked at her, realizing what she meant. Ruby now stood up and turned to her uncle. "Qrow, can you take me there?"

* * *

It was a small one, but Ruby figured it was good enough. The rectangular stone slab was adorned with the symbol of the Mithril Knights, along with his name. An epitaph was written upon it, courtesy of Weiss, Blake and Yang.

 _He stood with hope, with strength, with faith_. Ruby agreed that it was the best way to describe Zeren Corvain. Truly, no other man resembled such characteristics.

 _All of this was possible, because of you_. She said as she placed the folding blade down upon the gravestone, putting her hands together. _When no one would, you rose against the darkness. You sacrificed for what you believed in. And that's why I will too. I'll always remember you Zeren, and I'll never forget everything you've done for me_.

She imagined now what her next role will be. From what Zeren has taught her, there were other Mithril Knights existing across the world, all without purpose for a long time. The aftermath of their battle would definitely have been felt across the whole of Remnant. While many would question it, no doubt it would mean something else to them. Ruby would have to prepare herself to meet them one day, and as the one they were sworn to follow, instruct them to act for the good of Remnant. This was yet another task she could do; that she had to do.

And if they were all as strong as Zeren, then perhaps triumph against Salem did not seem so impossible after all.

* * *

She frowned as she stared at the pulsing crystal of Silver Dust in her hands. Truly it was something of great value if it was feared by the Grimm. She was tempted to use it as liberally as possible. Yet, while the thought of destroying those creatures appealed to her, nothing could compare to seeing how much such a weapon would make Salem suffer.

Vanessa huffed as she placed the crystal back into the small box by the side of her chair. Upon her throne aboard the _Absolution_ , she watched as the crews constantly monitored the cloaked Blood Legion ships. Already there were quite some talk about their admiration for Ruby Rose and her own teammates, especially that girl Yang. Vanessa gritted her teeth as she thought of how much they could achieve within the Order. She sighed, knowing that she couldn't force the issue. But how she wished she could convince them to join her.

For now, she would have to task her servants with learning more about this Dust. Truly, the Silver-Eyed warriors were remarkable enough to create this. She too wished to replicate this weapon. Perhaps she could find a Silver Eyed individual and have them join? The chance was slim, but not impossible.

She now turned as she heard Xade approach and kneel before her, the hisses that were the sound of his breathing being the only noise emanating from him. For all the years she knew him, she had never once heard Xade engage in conversation, all form of speech done through Scrolls and electronic devices. For him to break such a habit in Ruby's presence…

It irritated her that despite making him her direct subordinate, she still couldn't predict his actions. She both liked and hated that about him.

"I'll talk to you about _that_ later." She decided as she leaned back in her throne. "Now go attend to your duties, as unpleasant as they are."

Xade merely nodded, rushing off to complete his Maester's tasks.

* * *

"So, now what?" Wesley asked. "After the party, Nicole and I think it's time we got back to our actual jobs."

"I'll be going back to wandering." Diana replied. "You all know that suits me best."

"I'm heading back to Ignis." Reigel said sullenly. "She wants a report on how a prototype battle tank blew up so easily. She's so going to kill me…"

"Relax." Wesley grinned. "You got good data from that, and Ignis is also getting some Silver Dust to look at. Hopefully she can figure that out and then share it with Atlas. I hear she is quite cozy with the council."

"Yeah well, that'll have to hold till Ironwood actually eases on his lockdown." Reigel grumbled. "But she does seem excited to look at it. It'll all be hush-hush though."

"With that being beside the point…" Nicole called as she leaned on the repaired jeep. "All of us got what we need to do about the future?"

Team WNDR nodded. "Mithril Knights." Diana said. "We need to let them know about Ruby. She told us about it after all."

"We find them." Wesley nodded. "We tell them their oaths can still be upheld."

"It won't be easy." Reigel cautioned.

"Nothing ever is." Nicole answered. "But whatever happens, I'm glad we're doing it as a team."

"Alright, props to teamwork!" Wesley grinned.

"So based on that, you going to trust me with driving us somewhere?" Reigel asked.

"Don't push your luck big guy." Nicole growled.

"What about me?" Wesley smiled wryly as he advanced on the chipmunk Faunus. "I saw this nice place down in the city. We could share a few drinks, maybe a sofa or a bed if you are willing."

"HELL NO!" Nicole screeched before punching him in the face.

Diana sighed. "Seriously…"

* * *

Ruby stood still for a few more moments, her head bowed before Zeren's grave. She then stood back up, wiping one last tear as she said her farewell to Zeren. "Well, I'm off." The road ahead was going to be hard. But she took comfort in the fact that besides her friends and family, other allies existed out there.

"C'mon Ruby." Yang called. "We'll be late for that party."

"Aren't you a little too eager?" Blake frowned.

"I'm with Yang here." Weiss nodded. "We've been through enough to warrant at least one day of celebration."

"See? Even the princess gets it Blake!" Yang grinned. "But we need our guest of honor, so hurry it up Ruby!"

"Coming!" Ruby said as she rushed back, sparing one last look at the grave of the Mithril Knight.

* * *

She tapped her finger on her chair, her irritation spilling into the room along with the echoes of her fingernail rapping upon stone.

She couldn't even begin to count how many Grimm she had lost. Granted, she could replace any of them, but the loss of millions upon millions of Grimm all at once thoroughly displeased her. Thanks to recent events, Mistral was slowly stabilizing and worse, a powerful tool had been gifted to the people of Remnant. No doubt the 'Silver Dust' would be kept under strict guard; with scientists working round the clock to determine how it worked. No doubt they would work toward trying to replicate it themselves, a thought she could barely conceive as acceptable.

Salem's brow furrowed as she realized another thing. With this, more Mithril Knights would become active. The light would have served as a beacon to those formidable warriors. While it would be impossible for Ruby to reach them all, they would still take greater action against her. And who knows how many of them held other secrets concerning Silver-Eyed warriors?

Her crumbling foothold in Mistral, the threat of this new Dust, the possibilities of further threats and the addition of once dormant allies to Ozpin's cause...

Put all together, it was a complete defeat. While it wouldn't likely affect her plans regarding the Maidens and the Relics, it was more than uncomfortable enough a situation.

Salem would soon be expecting Hazel, Mercury and Emerald to return. When they did, she would have plenty of questions to ask regarding their bungle at the citadel. She wouldn't be too harsh, for she still needed them to work. However, they will learn that failure again would no longer be tolerated with just a simple reprimand.

As for Cinder, Salem had difficulty deciding. On one hand, she needed her only Maiden if she ever wanted the Relics. On the other, Cinder had once more failed miserably to destroy an old man and capture a little girl. Should she send Cinder back to that pit beneath Haven, frozen in ice once more? Or maybe there was some other punishment more deserving of such an abysmal performance.

 _Decisions, decisions…_ Salem thought before she turned her attention to Ruby. The girl was proving a bigger complication that she thought. While it was a saving grace she hadn't learned to use her talents, recent events have made it abundantly clear that she couldn't spare any expense at dealing with her.

 _Ruby Rose…_ Salem recited the girl's name in her head again. _One of these days, I will have you. And then, you will know despair…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Aaaaand done! Finally I can conclude this story that has been simmering in my head for over two years! I am thankful for all the support and to everyone of you who has taken an interest in this story!**

 **For now, I'll be psyched for the premier of Vol 6! Hope to get to see more of what the team at Rooster Teeth will do and what sort of material that nets me!**

 **And fret not, I fully intend to write more fics, with more Mithril Knights appearing in them! ALready have a few ideas in this brain, but for now I'm going to have to plan my time out. Still, if there is anything you want to see, let me know and I'll figure something out.**

 **Till then, see you!**

 **Jdbl00d**


	14. Extra

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, considering how well this particular fic did (even if it isn't completely canon to the main series, I though I'd add a little treat for you all.**

 **It was almost 2 years ago that I created the concept of the Mithril Knights, warriors who were sworn to aid the people with Silver Eyes. Too much of my thoughts have gone into them that I just couldn't help but think of other Knights to add into future fics. Granted, with the current revelations in Vol. 6, some information would have to change, but these characters will still stay.**

 **So without further ado, here is an extra chapter introducing more of these warriors**

* * *

 **Mistral**

She breathed, deep in meditation. Her eyes still shut, she slowly stood up, taking great care not the bump into the trees around her. Well, she didn't need to worry. She could feel the air around her, the ever shifting nature of the wind currents. It spoke to her in a way only she knew.

She exhaled, before lashing out a series of fast jabs, punches, kicks, chops and thrusts. With each one, a howl of pain followed, along with the crashing of the undergrowth. She turned her head before leaping upward, feeling the light brush of claws upon her hakama. As she did, she reached for the katana strapped to her hip. Unhooking the sheathed blade, she thrust downward, slamming into the creature below her with extreme force.

She now opened her eyes; a sharp emerald colour, and surveyed the scene around her that was lit by moonlight. Numerous Beowolves lay around her, some having crashed through trees, others having severed limbs. She then looked at the one below her, her sheathed katana having crushed its skull. It wasn't the first time she had done something like this. After all, the past few weeks in Mistral had grown more perilous by the day. She wondered what exactly Salem was planning for so many of her minions to be present.

As the Grimm disintegrated, she huffed, dusting off her haori and kosode as she stood up. She had nothing to fear so long as the wind was on her side. It was a powerful ally; it had been so since her birth. She now looked at the sheath of her katana, checking it for any scratches. The images didn't appear damaged in the least. She nodded, acknowledging the sufficient work that had served her well for years. She strapped the weapon on her hip again, walking off to places unknown. She didn't know how long it was, only that she had to walk. Soon enough, she reached the coastline, traversing a steep cliff that bordered the seas.

For now, she wondered where else could she go. Years had passed since she left her clan to serve a higher calling. And while exterminating Grimm was part of said calling, she was still dissatisfied with how small a role she had. Truly, her clan would laugh at her for being just some lost, uncertain wanderer.

Then, a flash blinded her. She covered her eyes as she looked to the source of the glare. Once they had adjusted, she gasped at the sight.

A pillar of silver light emerged from the ocean that breached the heavens. It was spectacular to say the least. As she beheld the light, she remembered her oath, one that she had taken years ago, one which she felt was something she was meant for.

Soon enough, the light faded, allowing her eyes to adjust. She then reached for her sword and pulled it out again. As soon as she grasped the handle, her hand pressed an unseen button upon the sheath. A series of 'clicks' and 'clacks' sounded as areas of the sheathe moved and rotated, the indiscernible shapes now coming together to form a clear image; one of an elongated dragon twisting around a cloud, flanked by gusts of wind.

She now unsheathed the blade, only slightly. She stared at the steel, her eyes perfectly reflected in the blade. The blade now glowed a slight white, illuminating the bladed green edge. It had been so long since she had unsheathed this blade, for she felt its purpose could not be fulfilled. How wrong she was to have doubted, even for a moment.

" _Unmah youah. Wao nhara kohta…"_ She mumbled to herself. Her mind was set. Her true duty as a Mithril Knight could finally begin. She sheathed the blade again, the locks now reactivating as she strode forth. She was still lost, but her path before her was certain at last.

* * *

 **Atlas**

He screwed the last wheel in, grunting as he rolled out from underneath the car. He stood up, examining every facet of the vehicle. He nodded as soon as he saw there were no scratches, or anything likewise out of place. It was another good job done. He marveled at the doors, the hood and the new bumper. All made by himself in this very workshop.

He finally put his tools down, starting to retire for the night. He needed a shower; that was for certain. Working late with tons of machines wasn't something that would leave you spotless and odorless. He was sure there was more than a fair share of oil and grease on him. He rinsed his hands as much as he could in the nearby sink before he put his gloves on, taking his coat off the hook before opening the door into the cold night air.

His human colleagues would have wrapped up tight to avoid the cold. However, he didn't mind. Despite his reptilian Faunus features, he had grown used to the freezing air outside. After all, his father had taught him that years ago as part of an ancient family tradition.

Despite that, it seemed there were no need for those skills as of yet. For now, he mostly depended on his expertise with machinery and metalwork. Those were the abilities that saved him from being roped into a Dust mine, along with his towering frame that obviously wouldn't fit in a cramped space.

As he trudged down the road, his stomach rumbled. With surprise, he finally remembered that he hadn't eaten anything for dinner. It wouldn't do good to delay it, for his home was far away from here. For now, a snack had to do. He walked on till he saw a street diner up ahead. Ignoring the stares from the human patrons, he came in and ordered take-out pancakes, depositing a good amount of Lien on the counter.

As he waited for his order to finish, his eyes were suddenly drawn to the television that now streamed breaking news from Mistral. As he watched the footage, his eyes widened at the image of a pillar of silver light that seemed to explode from the ocean. Next, the reporter spoke of how the light flared to the coast of Anima, freezing any and all Grimm that was too close. At this, he quickly moved closer to the screen, his huge stature blocking almost all the other patrons.

"Hey! Down in front!" A man yelled. Still, he did not listen. He was more concerned about the news. He watched as people were being interviewed, how they spoke of Grimm suddenly stopping dead in their tracks, and how they were able to slay them without resistance.

 _Could it be?_ He wondered as he stepped away. He now thought about his family's traditions, what they trained for since a young age. He also remembered his oath, the same oath his father had taught him.

The counter called; his food was ready. Quickly, he grabbed it and left, running full speed back home. Once he shut the door, he thought all about what he just heard. He remembered the story he was told, how there were individuals who even the Grimm feared. The news had stated these facts perfectly.

Slowly, he placed the bag of pancakes down as he went to his room. He then opened up the wooden floorboards and climbed down, into the secret room beneath his estate, one that he had kept hidden for years. Flicking on the lights, he stared at the suit of armour that was displayed at the far end. He went forward and examined the gray steel, along with the bulky gauntlets and boots. He then fingered the flame-like protrusions from the pauldrons, along with the wires that stretched from the back of the cuirass toward the massive circular disc on the front. He examined each piece of armour, noting that it was well-maintained and in perfect condition.

He then reached for the left gauntlet and clicked a button upon the index finger. At once, the armour whirred as the cables glowed a bright orange colour. The circular shape on the cuirass also glowed similarly, as other segments of the armour, both inside and out flared. He then moved to the bench on the side, picking up a huge battleaxe and examining it. Likewise, it was in perfectly good condition. He then clicked a button. Similar to the armour, the axe glowed a bright orange. He could feel the heat from the blades even as he turned it off.

Placing the weapon down, he now reached for a circular object at the corner, turning it up to reveal a seven-point star upon its surface.

"So I have been called at last." He said to himself. He would have to work out his resignation letter for the morning, along with moving his things out. However, his oath was far more important. It was what he trained for. It was his duty.

* * *

 **Vacuo**

He blew out another puff of smoke. He stared at the ceiling of their little run-down establishment. The fan turned lazily as it wiggled dangerously.

 _I really should get that shit fixed…_ He mused as he tipped his cowboy hat over his eyes. He reached for the bottle on the table, lifting it to his mouth. He frowned as he realized the bottle was empty. _It's too damn hot…_

Sighing, he threw the bottle into the air. With a swift movement of his hand, he drew the revolver from his holster. Quickly, he fired three shots, blasting apart the bottle without even looking at it. _It's sooo boring…_

Grumpily, he got off his chair and walked to the entrance. Brushing apart the tarp that served as the door, he stalked to the broken wood railings and observed his entire crew down below. There were approximately forty men and women down there, tinkering with machines, drinking booze or just shooting aimlessly.

They were mostly idiots. But they were at the very least honourable idiots; not counting how they were outlaws and mercenaries. After all, the forlorn wastes of Vacuo meant that attacks were common on the road. And that also meant anyone who was anyone wouldn't have minded paying a good amount of protection money-or its equivalent-for a few expert guns to at least fend off some Grimm, or in the case of a certain Dust refining company, thieves and terrorists.

Of course, they had their own fair share of hostile individuals who didn't take too kindly to them having this little base of operations. Vacuo was mostly lawless by nature, and it wasn't uncommon for outlaws to strong-arm other outlaws for want of profit. Hence their current home of a dilapidated settlement, one of those that had fallen during the Great War and never reclaimed.

All in all, nothing too out of place in this wasteland of a kingdom.

He walked down from his hut, not bothered by the members of his gang who were calling to him for another round of whiskey and the like. As he strode past a few watching the television, his eyes caught then news footage. They widened as the news reported a strange silver light that engulfed the coasts of Anima and of Grimm being stopped in their tracks, not retaliating even as armed men and women stepped forward.

"Um, boss?" Came a call behind him. He turned sharply, revolver drawn as he eyed the man who called. The outlaw jumped slightly upon seeing the gun, and the cybernetic left eye that glowed red. "Uh…" The man gulped. "Everything alright? Your left arm is doing the twitch again…"

He frowned as he looked to his left arm. The mechanical wrist was whirring spastically. He groaned internally as he remembered the little glitch that came with his current prosthesis. He wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but whenever the twitch occurred it would mean trouble was near. Ninety out of ninety times it had been right, and it had saved both him and the lives of everyone here.

This time though? He was certain it was something else. Still, he had to be careful. Last time they had gone through this a rival gang had nearly blown them all up. Also, he had to at least make sure his crew didn't suspect anything wrong, lest they start going into a riot about this or start questioning him. He had plenty of secrets to keep, and right now his crew couldn't know them.

"Pack it all up." He said. "I want us outta here by nightfall. We still good with location Zeta?"

"Yes!" He replied.

"Then get movin'!" He growled. At once, everyone barked instructions to the others. People stopped fooling around and began checking their vehicles. As for himself, he walked back up to his hut, gathering the necessary things. Of them all, was a circular object with a seven-point star on its side.

"Well I'll be…" He muttered as he blew out another puff of cigar smoke. "Maybe it ain't gonna be so boring after all."

* * *

 **And that's it. Those are just a few ideas I have for future Mithril Knights. As for the strange language spoken by the first one, it roughly translates to "Fate calls, I answer". As to what this language signifies, you'll have to wait and see, as in wait for Vol. 6 to finish and for me to put an actual foreign language together.**

 **Till then, please enjoy the show as it is, and hope this chapter has at least, piqued your itnerest.**

 **Jdbl00d**


End file.
